Wednesday WetKrisDay
by YiVanWu
Summary: [DOUBLE UPDATE CH 5 & 6! END!] Kris Wu, host nomor satu Scappatella Host Club. Seorang top ideal-dan mari kita lihat sisi lainnya pada Rabu ketiga setiap bulan yang dinamakan Wednesday WetKrisDay. (Everyone/Kris, uke!Kris, BDSM, gangbang, humiliation, hard sex, frontal language)
1. Prologue

_Scappatella Host Club._

Sebuah _gay club_ dengan nama baik dan berkualitas. Buka setiap hari pukul tujuh malam hingga tiga pagi. Kamu bisa meminta para pekerja untuk menemanimu minum-minum. Kamu bisa menyewa mereka untuk mendengar curahan hatimu, dan mereka akan menjadi pendengar yang baik serta menyelesaikan masalahmu. Kamu juga bisa menyewa para lelaki berparas tampan itu ke dalam bilik yang sudah dipersiapkan, memuaskan hasrat seksualmu. _Scappatella Club_ memberimu kepuasan dan istirahat dari dunia nyata yang melelahkan.

Wu Yifan, yang menggunakan nama samaran Kris Wu, adalah _host_ terbaik yang Scappatella miliki. Ia penuh kharisma, tampan, berotak cemerlang, dan memiliki suara berat menggairahkan. Ia pantas melakukan pekerjaan apa pun, dari menemani minum hingga tidur-oh, tentu saja, pria nomor satu Scappatella juga lihai di ranjang. Tulang wajahnya keras, tubuhnya tegap, pundak lebar, dadanya bidang, kakinya panjang, dan, oh, ukuran alat vitalnya _sangat_ memuaskan. Ia seorang _top_ ideal, idaman semua orang. Ia serba bisa. Harga sewanya paling mahal.

Namun ada hari di mana para pelanggan setia Scappatella mendapatkan bonus. Kris Wu, yang biasanya hanya bisa disewa oleh orang bergaji lima juta per bulan, dapat dibayar dengan hanya lima puluh ribuan. Kris Wu, yang biasanya dijaga baik-baik oleh klub, dapat dipermalukan hingga menangis. Kris Wu, yang biasanya memuaskan para _bottom_, dapat dipaksa memuaskan para _top_ tanpa terkecuali.

Sayang sekali, kau hanya bisa mendapatkannya satu kali sebulan, yaitu pada Rabu ketiga di setiap bulan. Hari bersejarah itu kami namakan _Wednesday WetKrisDay_. Oh, meskipun hanya sekali sebulan, kami yakin kamu tidak akan kecewa, karena pada Rabu ketiga itulah kamu akan melihat sisi Kris Wu yang tidak kamu ketahui...

* * *

**Wednesday WetKrisDay**  
YiVanWu  
Everyone / Kris  
BDSM, humiliate, sextoy, gangbang, frontal language, bottom!Kris

EXO +WYF are owned by themselves. Scappatella Club is based on Persona 3's Escapade Club.

Story is fully by me.

NO plagiarism.

* * *

_**PROLOGUE**_

"Kau harus datang ke sana, Soo. Ada _host_ yang tampan sekali. Seorang _top_ yang sempurna!"

"Dia yang kau maksud _top_ sempurna? ... kalau ini, sih, aku suka. _Count me in_."

"Kalian memang sesama _host_, tapi kami tahu kamu mencintainya. Ikutlah melakukan apa yang sedang kami lakukan."

"Lihat, ada bocah berseragam SMA yang menatapnya lapar. Jadi harga dirinya jatuh serendah itu, hingga rela ditiduri bocah belum legal?"

"YIFAN!? Sedang apa kau di sini!?"

"Kerja bagus. _Now, suck me_."

"_Master… please._"

_**PROLOGUE END**_

**TBC/END?**

* * *

**a/n**: Halo!  
Sebenarnya ini sudah lama tersimpan di benak saya. Saya suka banget uke!Kris, jadi sebenarnya banyak sekali fanfic uke!Kris di dalam kepala saya dan ini adalah fanfic botKris pertama yang benar-benar saya curahkan. _Trigger_nya sih karena saya lagi stres kuliah, dan hari-hari jadi terasa garing juga _flat_, makanya saya mau melakukan sesuatu yang 'di luar kebiasaan' untuk _refreshing_. _Trigger_ selanjutnya adalah bertambah banyaknya fanfic uke!Kris di sini, dari mulai buatannya DoubleAA10 hingga DarkVamp28, pun beberapa _oneshot_ uke!Kris yang sekadar lewat. Selain itu, saya suka baca review di fanfic-fanfic uke!Kris tersebut dan melihat banyak juga orang yang suka uke!Kris; jadi saya pikir kenapa nggak menuliskan fanfic botKris yang di kepala saya saja? Selain bisa membuat saya tenang (kalau nggak dicurahkan ke tulisan, nanti kan saya bisa lupa plotnya? u_u), saya juga bisa membuat para pecinta uke!Kris senang, iya tidak?

Saya nggak janji bisa membuat fanfic yang lain (_heck_, bahkan saya pun ragu apakah fanfic ini akan lanjut atau tidak) karena kesibukan kuliah saya dan _mood_ saya yang berubah-ubah serta bosenan. Malahan tadinya saya mau fanfic ini jadi _chaptered_, satu _member_ per chapter, tapi saya khawatir saya nggak bisa _update_ berkala, makanya saya jadikan _oneshot_... tapi dengan begitu, Kris jadi harus rela di_gangbang_ u_u

_Review, suggestion, and critic are always welcome_! Iya, kritik juga boleh, tapi jelaskan kenapa kalian nggak suka fanfic ini, ya. Jangan cuma review "apaan nih? Fanfic jelek!" tapi saya nggak dikasih tahu di mana jeleknya u_u Kalian pasti punya alasan kenapa kalian menganggap fanfic ini jelek, kan? Jadi alasan itu nggak usah dirahasiakan, kasih tahu saja ke saya, biar kita bisa sama-sama jadi penulis dan pembaca yang lebih baik, oke? Sampai jumpa chapter depan! :D


	2. Chapter 1

**Wednesday 'WetKrisDay'**

**YiVanWu**

**Warning for this chapter: OOC**

**Ps**: Saya pakai top dan bottom/bot sebagai pengganti sebutan seme dan uke di sini, karena seme &amp; uke hanya dipakai oleh para fans, sementara di dunia nyata orang-orang (termasuk kaum gay sendiri) menyebut dengan top dan bottom/bot :D

**Ps2**: Hal-hal yang mau saya bicarakan, termasuk balasan review kalian, ada di chapter selanjutnya ya. Happy reading!

* * *

"Apa penampilanku sudah bagus?"

Mendengar pertanyaan si pemuda bermata panda, seorang lelaki bertulang pipi tinggi yang duduk di pinggir kasur itu menghela napasnya. "Sudah empat kali kamu tanyakan itu, Zitao. Dan sudah empat kali juga kubilang, kau memesona."

"Tapi-"

"-kaurasa kaus putih itu terlalu sempit, jeans warna merah itu tidak cocok dengan imejmu, dan sepatu ketsmu membuatmu terlihat seperti anak kecil. Kamu juga sudah mengatakan itu tadi. Empat kali."

Pemuda bermata Panda yang bernama Zitao itu cemberut. Kedua pipinya digembungkan, matanya yang tajam menatap kesal ke arah lelaki yang satu lagi, yang sedari tadi banyak omong (menurutnya)-Kim Jongdae.

"Kalian sudah selesai berdebat?" kali ini yang membuka mulut adalah seorang lelaki mungil yang berdiri di ambang pintu. Nada bicaranya terdengar bosan, pakaiannya pun hanya seadanya-kemeja lengan pendek dan celana jeans-bertolak belakang dari pakaian kedua lelaki lainnya yang nampak eksentrik. Zitao memakai kaus putih sempit yang memamerkan otot dada dan bisepnya diikuti dengan jeans merah yang membuatnya makin nampak seperti lelaki metroseksual, sementara Jongdae mengenakan pakaian ala pesta: tuxedo hitam tanpa dasi dan sepatu pantofel yang berwarna senada.

"Oh, tidak perlu buru-buru, Kyungsoo," Jongdae tersenyum pada si lelaki mungil, "Klubnya baru akan buka dua jam lagi."

"Tidak!" Zitao mengelak, "Kita harus pergi sekarang, Jongdae-ge! Kita harus tiba paling awal supaya aku bisa mendapatkan host nomor satu itu. Kau bilang, dia selalu sibuk dan selalu habis dipesan dalam hitungan detik setelah klub dibuka."

Jongdae memutar matanya malas, "Dan apa pun yang terjadi, kamu ingin memesannya hari ini, memberikan keperjakaanmu pada si host nomor satu, makanya kamu nggak boleh telat?"

"... ew." Kyungsoo menimpali. Kedua matanya menyipit ke arah Zitao, memberikan ekspresi judging yang tersirat. Sungguh, meski penampilan luarnya seperti anak kecil atau boneka yang menggemaskan, Kyungsoo memang terkenal sebagai si psikopat terselubung. Sifatnya bertolak belakang dari penampilannya yang manis, kau tahu.

"Kau juga harus datang ke sana, Soo. Ada host yang tampan sekali. Seorang top yang sempurna!" Kedua mata Zitao berbinar. "Dia host nomor satu di Scappatella!"

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku hanya mengantar kalian para mahasiswa miskin yang nggak punya mobil," seakan tujuannya belum jelas, lelaki bernama lengkap Do Kyungsoo itu menunjukkan kunci mobil yang tergantung di jari telunjuk kanannya kepada dua temannya yang lain. "Dan, biar kuralat sedikit-meski penampilanku tidak terlihat seperti itu, aku ini top. Aku nggak tertarik sama pangeranmu."

"Tapi di sana juga ada host bottom yang imut-imut."

Kyungsoo menghela napas panjang. "Zitao , aku tidak tahu ternyata kamu semaniak ini. Awalnya kupikir Huang Zitao mahasiswa Cina dari fakultas Seni adalah seorang yang kalem dan lugu. Kau pasti jadi begini karena salah pergaulan."

Kalimat terakhirnya Kyungsoo itu memang tidak eksplisit, namun Jongdae tahu bahwa itu adalah hinaan yang ditujukan untuknya. "Hei Kyungie, jangan melihatku sekasar itu! Aku hanya mengajaknya main ke karaoke-sebagai teman sekamar yang baik, kau tahu-lalu kusuruh dia pulang saat aku mau ke Scappatella, tapi ternyata dia keasyikan bermain denganku dan mengikutiku sampai Scappatella."

Zitao mengangguk setuju, namun ekspresinya sama sekali tidak terlihat bahwa dia merasa malu. Justru, dia semakin bersemangat. "Kemarin aku hanya minum-minum sambil mengagumi si host nomor satu, tapi malam ini aku akan tidur dengannya! Aku tidak akan hanya minum saja!"

Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, keluar dari kamar itu dan menuju mobil yang diparkir di luar gedung asrama.

Perkenalkan, tiga orang mahasiswa haus belaian-kecuali Kyungsoo, nampaknya-yang menjadi pembuka cerita kita kali ini. Huang Zitao, mahasiswa tingkat satu, penerima beasiswa asal Cina yang menekuni jurusan seni tari dan musik. Karena belajar di negara asing, ia tinggal di asrama kampus akibat tidak punya tempat tinggal. Teman sekamar Zitao yaitu Kim Jongdae, mahasiswa jurusan seni tari dan musik, tingkat dua. Jongdae merupakan seorang yang terkenal seantero kampus akibat nilainya yang selalu sempurna, dan juga tingkah lakunya yang _friendly_. Salah satu cacatnya, tentu saja, adalah pergaulannya yang terlalu bebas. Selain mereka berdua juga ada Do Kyungsoo yang tidak kalah pentingnya. Teman sekelas Zitao, dan malangnya (menurutnya), ia kenal baik dengan Jongdae yang sudah beberapa kali menjadi rivalnya dalam pentas bernyanyi. Malangnya lagi, Kyungsoo yang mirip dengan Pororo ini tinggal di rumahnya sendiri, jadi Jongdae sering meminta bantuannya untuk meminjam macam-macam seperti mobil-dengan dalih bahwa Zitao-lah yang membutuhkan bantuan Kyungsoo. Tentu saja, Kyungsoo tidak bisa menolak keinginan si Panda Imut dari Cina.

Seperti saat ini, Rabu malam, yang dilakukannya adalah memberikan tumpangan mobil kepada Zitao dan Jongdae. Meski mengeluh sepanjang perjalanan (Jongdae menodai kepolosan Zitao, katanya), Kyungsoo tetap membawa kedua temannya itu sampai tujuan. Mobil hitamnya diparkir di depan sebuah gedung putih yang indah dan berkelas. Tulisan _Scappatella_ terpajang indah di atas pintu kaca yang mengkilap.

Meski Kyungsoo termasuk orang yang tidak terlibat di dalam rencana menjijikkan kedua lelaki yang lain, ia tahu jelas apa Scappatella itu. Tinggal sebagai kaum gay di kota sebesar Seoul tidak mungkin tidak membuatnya mengenal Scappatella. Scappatella Gay Club, sebuah gay host club berkualitas. Buka setiap malam. Tamu yang datang bisa meminta para pekerja untuk menemaninya minum-minum, menyewa para pekerja untuk mendengar curahan hatinya, dan mereka akan menjadi pendengar yang baik serta menyelesaikan masalah sang tamu. Tamu yang datang juga bisa menyewa para lelaki berparas tampan itu ke dalam bilik yang sudah dipersiapkan, memuaskan hasrat seksual mereka. Scappatella Club memberi para kaum gay di Seoul sebuah kepuasan dan istirahat dari dunia nyata yang melelahkan.

Kyungsoo hanya tahu sebatas itu, dan ia cukup terkejut saat Jongdae membuka pintu klub tersebut dan melihat sudah ada lima orang yang duduk di lobi. Kyungsoo tidak tahu bahwa klub seperti ini sudah buka di sore hari.

"Sekarang masih pukul enam, kan? Kenapa sudah banyak sekali yang menunggu?" seakan dapat membaca pikiran Kyungsoo, Zitao membuka suaranya. Dari nadanya, ia juga sama bingungnya seperti Kyungsoo. Jongdae yang nampak sudah sering main ke sini pun hanya bisa mengangkat bahu. Ia baru benar-benar membuka mulut saat seorang lelaki tinggi terlihat menghampirinya.

"Hei, Chanyeol! Apa kabar?"

Si lelaki tinggi tersenyum melihatnya. Dilihat dari busananya, tuxedo hijau berdasi dan penampilan yang rapi menyilaukan, ia nampak seperti host di klub itu. Di saku kirinya pun tergantung sebuah _nametag_ berlogo Scappatella Host Club. Lelaki tinggi bertelinga besar itu menepuk pundak Jongdae, "Yo, Chenchen! Kabar baik, kau datang cepat hari ini!"

Kyungsoo mengernyit, "Chenchen?"

"Chen, tepatnya." Zitao menjawab kebingungan Kyungsoo dengan suara pelan. "Itu nama samaran Jongdae di tempat ini. Tentunya kamu tidak mau ketahuan menyewa pelacur dengan identitas aslimu, kan, Soo?"

"Jadi kau juga punya nama samaran?"

Zitao tersenyum lebar, "Iya, aku Tao. Kamu juga mau daftar, Kyungsoo? Aku bisa kasih saran untuk nama samaranmu! Bagaimana kalau... Dio?"

"Tidak, aku mau pulang."

Zitao cemberut imut. Akibatnya, Kyungsoo sukses batal keluar dari gedung itu. Jongdae hanya terkekeh melihat mereka berdua, dan menuntun kedua temannya itu untuk duduk di sofa bermeja melingkar di pojokan lobi. Ia lalu kembali bicara pada Chanyeol yang sudah ia kenal baik.

"Hei, Chanyeol. Klub belum buka, tapi kenapa sudah ramai-"

"APA KAU BILANG, KRIS SUDAH DIPESAN!?"

Jongdae terdiam. Begitu pun Zitao dan Kyungsoo. Mata mereka tertuju ke arah suara berasal-meja resepsionis. Terlihat di sana lelaki berambut pirang dengan kemeja putih panjang dan celana panjang serta tas yang ditenteng, gayanya seperti orang kantoran. Wajah lelaki itu amat cantik, Zitao dan Kyungsoo bisa salah mengiranya sebagai perempuan apabila mereka tidak ingat bahwa tempat ini adalah _gay club_-tapi tunggu sebentar, si cantik ini nampak marah besar. Dia tidak henti-hentinya menggebrak meja resepsionis. Giginya pun gemeretak.

"Iya, maaf, Luhan." Di hadapan si cantik, lelaki berkulit gelap yang berdiri santai di balik meja resepsionis menjawab. "Pelanggan bernama Baekhyun sudah memesannya sejak seminggu yang lalu."

Si lelaki berwajah cantik yang bernama Luhan itu semakin geram, "Apa-apaan...!? Aku sudah lima bulan di sini dan nggak pernah dengar bahwa pelanggan boleh memesan host sebelum klub dibuka!"

"Dia membayar lebih dari satu juta, secara langsung, _cash_."

"Persetan! Aku akan bayar lima juta sekarang, lalu buatlah aku jadi yang pertama menyentuhnya malam ini!"

"Tidak bisa, kami sudah janji pada Baekhyun. Kris juga sudah siap melayani Baekhyun. Maaf, Luhan, Anda bisa memesan lagi nanti setelah Baekhyun selesai."

Dan saat itulah puncak kemarahan Luhan. Ia berteriak kesal seakan melampiaskan semua kekesalannya dalam satu kata "_agh_" panjang, menendang bagian bawah meja resepsionis, lalu kembali ke salah satu sofa di pojokan lobi dengan langkah yang keras. Ia menduduki dirinya di sofa, dan setelah itu pun ia masih menggumam kesal, wajah cantiknya terlihat lelah dan menyeramkan. Kyungsoo, Zitao, dan Jongdae yang duduk di seberangnya agak khawatir. Tidak ada yang membuka mulut di antara mereka bertiga karena masih _shock_ melihat adegan mengejutkan itu. Justru Chanyeol yang membuka pembicaraan di antara mereka.

"Kasihan. Padahal selama ini dia selalu bolos kerja setiap Rabu ketiga untuk menyewa Kris. Apa boleh buat sih, owner kan lemah dengan uang. Dan tentu saja sangat lemah terhadap uang yang diberikan Tuan Baekhyun untuk menyewa Kris."

"Maaf... sebenarnya ada apa? Orang itu juga mau memesan Kris?"

Chanyeol mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan Zitao. "Iya, tentu saja. Semua orang di sini, termasuk kalian, ingin memesan Kris."

"Maksudmu, lima orang itu, semuanya ingin Kris?" Kyungsoo membulatkan kedua matanya-yang memang sudah dari sananya bulat, omong-omong-dan berkata dengan berbisik supaya tidak ketahuan Luhan yang duduk di seberang mereka. "Benar-benar host terbaik, ya, Kris itu?"

Sementara itu, Zitao justru panik. "Tunggu dulu, kenapa bisa begitu? Padahal aku pilih hari Rabu karena seharusnya hari Rabu itu kan sepi! Ya kan Jongdae-ge?"

Jongdae mengangguk, "Benar... bukankah klub seperti ini biasanya ramai di hari Jumat, Sabtu, dan Senin, Chanyeol? Hari di mana semua orang merasa letih dengan rutinitas mereka dan ingin bersenang-senang?"

"Oh... kamu tidak tahu ya?" Chanyeol menatap Zitao dengan alis mengernyit. "Pantas saja, Jongdae juga jarang ke sini pada _weekday_, kan. Kuberi tahu saja, ya, ehhh, namamu..."

"Tao."

"Tuan Tao," Chanyeol mengangguk, mengingat-ingat nama itu. "Kalau kamu mau diperawani Kris, sebaiknya jangan sekarang. Kamu hanya akan mengganggu Rabu kami."

Kyungsoo menaikkan sebelah alisnya, merasa kesal. "Kalian mengusir tamu?"

"Dengarkan saja dia. Daripada imajinasimu tentang Kris jadi rusak, lebih baik pergi sekarang."

Tanpa mereka sadari, seorang lelaki berwajah ramah sudah berdiri di belakang sofa mereka. Terlebih, orang asing itu justru menyuruh mereka bertiga untuk pergi sekarang? Zitao tersinggung, tahu.

"Siapa kamu?"

"Aku Yi-_uhuk_. Bukan, maaf, panggil saja aku Lay," jawab si pemuda berwajah ramah, diikuti dengan cekikikan Chanyeol karena pemuda itu hampir saja menyebut nama aslinya sendiri. "Biar kuberi tahu, hari ini adalah hari spesial. Namanya _Wednesday WetKrisDay_."

"Apa itu? Sangat _kinky_," Kyungsoo menggumam pelan sebelum Lay melanjutkan,

"Ini hari pengrusakan wibawa si host nomor satu, Kris Wu. Si tampan itu, yang berpenampilan layaknya top sejati dan lihai di ranjang bagaikan _Sex God_, hari ini akan dipermalukan. Kalian akan melihatnya meminta, memohon, menangis, merengek, menungging, dan, uh, mengangkang! Kalian tahu apa maksudnya, kan...!?"

Tidak ada yang menjawab, ketiganya menunggu penjelasan Lay lebih lanjut.

"Kris Wu akan menjadi bottom hari ini!"

Dan hanya pada saat itulah ketiganya membuka mulut, mengatakan satu jeritan yang sinkron: "_APA_!?"

"TIDAK MUNGKIN! KRIS YANG SEPERTI ITU-" Zitao semakin panik. Pitch suaranya meningkat satu oktaf lebih tinggi.

"Yang Tuan Lay katakan memang benar, Chen, Tao." Chanyeol hanya tersenyum sambil mencicipi kopi hangat yang tadinya ia hidangkan untuk Jongdae. "Itu sudah seperti adat di klub ini, bonus yang diadakan oleh owner setiap Rabu ketiga tiap bulan, sebagai tanda terima kasih untuk para pelanggan. Rabu yang kami sebut _Wednesday WetKrisDay_ ini amat spesial. Setiap Rabu spesial itu, Kris Wu si host nomor satu dan top ideal itu menjadi seorang bottom. Ia dilarang berlaku seperti top di hari ini. Makanya, tadi kusarankan kalian pulang kalau tidak mau melihat image Kris yang rusak."

Chanyeol memberi jeda, namun ketiga tamunya ini sepertinya belum punya niat untuk merespon perkataannya. Mereka masih tampak shock, sehingga Chanyeol pun melanjutkan, "Oh iya, semua orang yang sudah menunggu disini ingin memesan Kris, artinya mereka ingin menjadi top untuk Kris. Lihat Luhan tadi? Dia termasuk pelanggan setia Kris di Rabu ini. Wajahnya cantik seperti perempuan, tapi nyatanya dia jantan. Makanya dia suka meniduri Kris karena itu membuatnya merasa jadi lelaki sejati. Dia seorang CEO perusahaan terkenal, dan setiap hari Rabu ketiga ia rela bolos kerja demi menjadi yang pertama menyentuh Kris di Rabu spesial ini. Dia sudah berhasil empat kali, sayang sekali hari ini dia harus mengalah pada Tuan Baekhyun."

"Chanyeol!" Lay memotong ucapannya. "Kau salah, tidak semua yang datang hari ini ingin meniduri Kris. Aku tidak datang ke sini karena ingin memesan Kris! Huh... tidak mungkin aku mau memesannya! Huh... dia itu... dia itu seorang top! Dia bukan bottom. Tidak mungkin aku mau... grrr..."

Chanyeol menyeringai, "Oh, benarkah? Tapi kau hampir setiap hari datang ke sini, dan satu-satunya host yang kau pesan sejak kau datang kemari adalah Kris. Kamu yakin tidak mau memesannya hari ini?"

Tiba-tiba wajah Lay memerah malu, emosinya pun meledak. "YAKH! sudah kubilang aku tidak mau, kan! Aku nggak suka Kris! Camkan itu!" Setelah itu dia pun pergi meninggalkan mereka berempat dengan langkah tergesa-gesa. Sesekali ia tersandung kakinya sendiri, membuktikan bahwa dirinya sedang tidak fokus. Dan itu membuat Chanyeol ber-tsk ria sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Ckck. Ada saja bot sejati seperti dia yang sangat mengidolakan Kris dan masih menyangkal keberadaan hari ini," Setelah menghela napas, ia kembali menghadap ketiga tamunya yang masih shock. "Nah, bagaimana, Tao, Chenchen? Kalau tidak cepat pulang, nanti kalian akan jadi seperti Lay, lho. Menyangkal kenyataan."

Jongdae menghela napas, wajahnya nampak bingung. "... uhh... bagaimana, Tao?"

Zitao yang ditanya pun tidak kalah bingungnya. Sekilas ekspresi kaget juga masih tersisa di wajah imut itu. Ia terlihat pucat. Perlu beberapa detik baginya untuk menjawab Jongdae. "... sungguh... ini mengejutkan. Beri aku waktu..."

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Aku mengerti. Memang sulit menerimanya waktu pertama kali tahu. Aku ambilkan minum dulu, ya."

Chanyeol pun bangkit dan berjalan ke ruang khusus pegawai untuk mengambilkan ketiga tamunya minuman. Selama ditinggal, ketiga orang ini masih tetap diam. Zitao masih pucat, ia diam saja seperti tidak bernyawa. Jongdae berkali-kali menghela napas, antara kaget dan merasa bersalah terhadap teman sekamarnya yang lugu. Sementara Kyungsoo, yang memang tidak terlibat, hanya memerhatikan mereka berdua sembari menepuk-nepuk pundak Zitao. Tangan kirinya sudah memegang kunci mobil, seakan sudah siap untuk menemani kedua temannya ini pulang secepat mungkin.

Kesunyian di lobi terpecah ketika pintu ruang pegawai terbuka dan suara berat terdengar kalem, "Kai, orangnya belum datang?"

Dari dalam ruang pegawai itu muncul seorang pria tinggi. Rambutnya pirang agak berantakan, pundaknya tegap, dadanya bidang, kedua kakinya pun panjang. Jangan lupakan wajahnya yang memesona-tatapan mata tajam, bulu mata panjang, alis tebal, hidung mancung, dan bibir yang penuh. Fisiknya sudah bisa disebut mumpuni, ditambah lagi dengan pakaiannya-jas abu-abu yang tidak terkancing menampilkan kemeja putihnya dan celana panjang hitam yang rapi. Ia terlihat jantan. _Seksi_.

Nametag di saku kiri jasnya bertuliskan 'Kris'.

Host nomor satu itu berjalan menyeberangi lobi, dari ruang staf yang terletak di dekat pintu masuk hingga ke meja resepsionis yang berada agak ke dalam. Selama ia berjalan, waktu terasa berhenti. Semuanya hening. Yang terdengar hanyalah bunyi sol sepatu hitamnya setiap Kris menapak. Bunyi musik yang diputar di lobi pun seperti tidak terdengar. Semua orang menatapnya, semua mata tidak pernah terlepas dari sosok pria itu. _Dia bercahaya_. Semua orang teracuni oleh keberadaannya.

Bahkan si pemuda yang berdiri di balik meja resepsionis harus menahan napas dulu saat si host nomor satu itu sudah berada di depannya, menunggu jawaban darinya. "ah... k, kau sudah siap, Kris...? Baekhyun belum terlihat."

Kris mengacak rambutnya, agak frustrasi. Rambutnya yang berantakan justru membuatnya makin terlihat seksi. "Ah, padahal tinggal lima belas menit lagi klub dibuka. Merepotkan saja."

"Kalau dia belum datang sampai pukul tujuh tepat, aku yang akan memesanmu, Kris!"

Suara menggelegar itu, tentu saja suara Luhan. Sepertinya dialah orang pertama yang berhasil melepaskan diri dari kemampuan 'membekukan orang' yang dimiliki oleh pesona Kris.

Kris membalas Luhan dengan senyum, membuat CEO muda itu makin antusias. "Tidak bisa, itu tidak adil. Bersiap saja antre lima belas menit lagi, Tuan Luhan."

Luhan kembali memojokkan diri di sofanya, cemberut. Kris tertawa pelan melihat tingkat pelanggan setianya tersebut, lalu matanya memerhatikan para tamu di lobi. Di sana ada Luhan, tentu saja, ini kali kelimanya dia datang di Rabu spesial ini. Di dekat pintu ada Lay yang menatapnya dengan mulut menganga, namun langsung membuang muka dengan wajah yang memerah ketika Kris memberikannya senyum. Di depan pintu masuk ada seorang anak berseragam SMA yang sedang menaruh ranselnya di sofa-sepertinya dia baru datang-dan wajah nakal anak itu memberikan seringai lapar kepada Kris. Pindah ke pojok lobi yang satunya, Kris melihat tiga lelaki manis-Zitao, Jongdae, dan Kyungsoo-yang tampak pucat dan _gloomy_.

"Kalian sakit? Mau kuambilkan minum?"

Ketiganya tampak tersentak dan juga malu ketika disapa oleh Kris. Hanya Kyungsoo yang terlihat antusias. Dia berdiri, menatap Kris tepat di matanya. "Tidak, terima kasih. Chanyeol sudah mengambilkannya untuk kami."

"Oh... syukurlah," Kris tersenyum, membuat Jongdae dan Zitao makin _fanboying_. "Kai, aku ke belakang sebentar. Beri tahu aku kalau Master-ku sudah datang."

Host nomor satu dengan kharisma penuh itu lalu kembali berjalan menyeberangi lobi hingga ke ruang staf. Seperti ketika ia masuk tadi, semua orang hanya bisa diam menatap Kris. Zitao, Jongdae, dan Lay sibuk mengaguminya. Luhan, petugas resepsionis, si anak SMA, dan Kyungsoo-_Kyungsoo?_-menatapnya penuh nafsu. Beberapa tamu lainnya bahkan sudah ada yang mendesah, berfantasi mengenai Kris.

Ketika Kris sudah menghilang dari pandangan, dan yang muncul dari ruang pegawai justru adalah Chanyeol yang membawa nampan berisi empat cangkir, semua orang melemaskan bahunya dan mulai bisa bicara dengan benar kembali.

"Apa cuma perasaanku saja, ya...?" Jongdae bergumam pelan, "Tadi Kris Wu tampak cemas. Senyumnya tidak mengembang seperti biasanya."

Zitao mengangguk, "Aku juga bisa lihat. Dia seperti... takut."

"Tentu saja dia takut-Ah, silakan airnya," Chanyeol menghampiri mereka dan menghidangkan satu per satu cangkir yang ia letakkan di atas meja bundar di tengah-tengah mereka, lalu melanjutkan, "Tentu saja dia takut, siksaan apa lagi yang harus ia alami sekarang? Diikat, dicambuk, kena lilin, listrik, sudah pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Pelanggan yang memakainya biasanya ganas, mereka memanfaatkan kondisi Kris yang jarang menjadi bot dengan cara membuatnya benar-benar terlihat submisif dan tanpa perlawanan. Lay tidak berlebihan waktu dia bilang bahwa kalian bisa melihat Kris merengek dan... menangis."

Suara Chanyeol terdengar agak marah pada kalimat terakhirnya. Kepalanya menunduk. Ekspresinya yang sedari tadi penuh dengan senyuman lebar pun menghilang, diganti oleh ekspresi kesal. Ketiga tamunya langsung menyadari bahwa Rabu spesial ini tidak terlalu menyenangkan untuk para host.

"Memangnya bos kalian tidak marah?" Jongdae bertanya.

Chanyeol mendengus, lalu tersenyum kecut. "Kalian naif. Tentu saja tidak. Ini kan bonus. Asal ada uang, owner rela bawahannya disiksa."

Zitao menarik napas, "Sepertinya kita datang di saat yang salah..."

Jongdae mengangguk pelan. "Iya... mau pulang saja? Kyung, antarkan kami-"

"Lelaki pirang tadi itu Kris?"

"Eh?"

Semua diam. Tidak ada yang menyangka bahwa Kyungsoo, yang sedari tadi tidak tertarik, menanyakan tentang Kris.

"Yang menawarkan minum pada kita tadi, itu Kris?" Kyungsoo memperjelas kembali, wajahnya nampak serius.

"Iya benar, itu Kris. Yang tadinya mau dijadikan pencuri keperawanan Zitao." Jawab Jongdae, yang diikuti dengan dengusan kesal Zitao.

"Dia yang kau maksud top sempurna? ..." Kyungsoo diam sebentar, lalu menyeringai seram. "Kalau yang itu, sih, aku suka. _Count me in_."


	3. Chapter 2

_"Dia yang kau maksud top sempurna? ..." Kyungsoo diam sebentar, lalu menyeringai seram. "Kalau yang itu, sih, aku suka. Count me in."_

* * *

Jongdae dan Zitao membelalak.

"Apa maksudmu-Kyungsoo! Maksudmu kau mau... ikutan?" Jongdae menjerit kaget, menatap Kyungsoo dengan heran.

Sementara itu, Kyungsoo justru tersenyum dan tidak terlihat bahwa dirinya sedang bercanda. Dia mengangguk semangat, "Iya. Tenang saja, kalian tahu aku ini kan penyayang. Aku nggak akan menyakiti dan menyiksanya."

"Bukan begitu! Itu... kenapa tiba-tiba...? Tadi kau bilang katanya kau tidak tertarik?"

"Oh, itu." Kyungsoo memutar matanya malas, "Tadinya kan karena kupikir Kris itu memang top sejati, makanya aku tidak tertarik. Mungkin kalian lupa, tapi aku ini kan top. Banyak yang mengira aku ini bottom karena penampilan luarku. Makanya aku mau menunjukkan bahwa aku ini top! Aku mungkin terlihat seperti bottom, tapi keahlianku di ranjang tidak ada bandingannya, lho."

"Ah... kamu jadi seperti Luhan." Jongdae berkomentar.

"Para top bermuka bottom nampak mendapat _Luhan Effect_ setelah mengetahui keberadaan _Wednesday WetKrisDay_. Mungkin karena harga diri, ya." Chanyeol menimpali sambil berdecak.

Jongdae mengangkat bahunya, "Lalu kau mau rebutan antre bareng Luhan, Kyung?"

"Jangan panggil nama asliku di sini. Sebut aku Dio!"

"Bukannya itu nama yang aku sarankan tadi?" Zitao menggumam.

"Kau tiba-tiba jadi serius sekali, Kyungie..."

Mereka terdiam, menatap resah satu sama lain. Sudah lima menit menuju pukul tujuh, dan akhirnya pintu masuk terbuka lebar, menampilkan dua orang lelaki bertubuh kecil. Satunya berwajah manis dan cantik, sementara satunya lagi berpipi agak gembil. Keduanya berjalan menuju resepsionis, namun hanya si manis yang tampak percaya diri. Si gembil nampak was-was, berkali-kali ia memindai sekelilingnya sambil menelan liur.

"Hei, Kai. Aku belum telat, kan?" Si Manis itu tersenyum pada si resepsionis, "Maaf lama, tadi aku harus jemput kakakku dulu."

Pemuda yang bekerja sebagai resepsionis yang bernama Kai itu membalas senyumannya. "Tidak masalah, tanda tangani di sini ya, nanti aku panggil Kris. _Hyung_-mu juga mau pesan?"

Hening. Butuh beberapa lama bagi si gembil untuk menyadari bahwa ialah yang dimaksud, dan dia pun menjawab dengan panik. "T-tidak! Aku _straight_. Maaf. Aku cuma mengantar. Terima kasih."

Di pojokan, dengan berbisik Chanyeol mengajak ketiga tamunya bicara. "Yang manis itu Baekhyun, orang yang memesan Kris sejak seminggu yang lalu."

Mata Jongdae membulat kaget, "Dia manis sekali! Mirip perempuan. Tampak seperti bottom ideal."

"Kalau ada yang tidak tahu, wajar ada yang salah sangka bahwa Baekhyun adalah bottomnya Kris." Kyungsoo menambahkan.

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Baekhyun adalah pelanggan tetap di sini, kok. Sama seperti Lay, Baekhyun tertarik pada Kris. Kris itu host favorit Baekhyun. Dia sudah berkali-kali tidur dengan Kris, tapi baru kali ini dia tidur dengannya di Rabu spesial ini."

"Padahal dia manis sekali, aku penasaran apa yang membuatnya berkeras ingin menjadi top bagi Kris. Apakah dia kena _Luhan Effect_ juga, sama seperti Soo?" Tao tertawa pelan, yang langsung direspons Kyungsoo dengan peringatan bahwa namanya sekarang adalah Dio.

"Master... Master sudah datang?"

Semuanya kembali terdiam. Dari ruang pegawai, sosok indah itu muncul kembali. Kris, dengan penampilannya yang sudah cukup memesona, kini makin memabukkan dengan senyum lebar yang ia arahkan ke orang di dekat meja resepsionis. Ia berjalan menyeberangi ruangan, memberikan bungkukan hormat untuk orang tersebut-_Baekhyun_.

"Oh, Kris!" Baekhyun tersenyum senang, "Apa kabar? Terima kasih telah mau menemaniku malam ini."

"Semua kulakukan supaya kau senang, Master." Kris tersenyum.

"Tentu. Aku tidak sabar ingin merasakan pantatmu yang indah."

_SLAP_-semuanya di sana terdiam mematung. Baekhyun baru saja memberikan satu tamparan keras di bagian pantat Kris, membuat pria pirang itu langsung memerah malu dan menatap sekeliling. Semua orang sedang memerhatikannya.

"M-mmph... iya, Master. Terima kasih."

Sekilas, bibir Baekhyun membentuk seringaian culas. "Oh, sudah jam tujuh. Kai, aku boleh pakai bilik nomor satu? Kosong, kan?"

"Ya, silakan. Dari sini langsung belok kiri, kamar paling luar."

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Dan bilang pada kakakku, dia boleh minum dan bersenang-senang hingga aku selesai."

"YIFAN!? Sedang apa kau di sini!?"

Kris membulatkan matanya mendengar suara itu, lalu ia menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Si tembam yang merupakan kakak Baekhyun tengah menatapnya dengan kedua pupil membulat dan mulut terbuka. Ekspresinya menunjukkan keterkejutan yang amat sangat. Melihat sosok diri kakak Baekhyun itu, entah kenapa Kris ikut terkejut. "M-Minseok!?"

Baekhyun menatap mereka berdua bergantian, "Oh... apa ini? Kalian saling kenal?

Kakak Baekhyun, yang ternyata bernama Minseok, tidak menghiraukan adiknya itu. Matanya masih terpaku pada sosok kaget Kris di depannya, "Yifan, apa yang kau lakukan dengan adikku...? Jangan-jangan, kau yang adikku pes-"

Dengan satu gerakan gesit, Kris mendekati Minseok dan membungkam mulutnya. Ia lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke dekat telinga lelaki gembil itu, membisikkan sesuatu yang hanya bisa didengar oleh mereka berdua.

"Minseok, kumohon. Kumohon... jangan kenali aku di sini. Jangan panggil nama asliku. Besok aku akan mentraktirmu di kampus. Aku juga akan membuatkanmu bahan presentasi. Aku juga mau dititipkan absen, kalau kau mau. Asalkan kau diam saja, jangan katakan ini pada siapa-siapa..."

Minseok berkedip imut, "J, janji?"

"Aku janji...!"

Minseok merespons dengan anggukan penuh ragu. Setelah itu Kris menghela napas lega, lalu kembali ke sisi Baekhyun.

"Maaf menunggu, Master...! Maafkan aku, maaf. Aku janji, aku akan membayar waktu yang terbuang ini. Aku akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk Master." Lelaki pirang itu tersenyum manis.

"Bagaimana kalau kuhukum karena kau telah jadi _slave_ yang nakal?"

Kris hening untuk beberapa saat, namun kembali menata senyumnya. "... aku akan menerima hukumanmu. Maaf..."

Baekhyun tersenyum pada lelaki yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu. Dia menggandeng tangan Kris, berjalan memasuki lorong bilik. Begitu sosok mereka tidak terlihat lagi di persimpangan lorong, semua tamu yang ada di sana kembali ke kesibukan masing-masing.

"_Surprise_," Chanyeol bergumam sambil mengaduk kopi hitamnya, "Kakaknya Baekhyun kenal Kris."

Jongdae menimpali, "Tadi siapa namanya...? Yi... apa gitu...?"

"Ah, sial. Karena aku terlalu terfokus pada Kris dan kakaknya Baekhyun tadi, aku telat daftar untuk memesan Kris!"

Mereka bertiga menatap Kyungsoo yang baru kembali dari resepsionis, mendaftar antrean berhubung sudah pukul tujuh lewat.

"Dapat urutan keberapa, Kyung?" Jongdae bertanya.

"Kedua. Tepat setelah si Luhan."

Chanyeol tertawa. "Haha, Luhan memang gesit. Aku sempat lihat dahinya mengerut tadi saat Baekhyun menyentuh pintu belakang Kris."

"Cih. Berapa lama aku harus menunggu...?"

Chanyeol memeriksa jam tangannya, "Biasanya satu orang bisa memakan waktu satu jam, Dio. Kira-kira kamu dapat giliran jam sepuluh nanti. Mau kubuatkan kopi?"

"Ah, iya. Tao, kamu bagaimana? Tidak memesan Kris? Nanti keduluan yang lain, lho."

Zitao terdiam. Tatapannya kosong ke bawah, seperti sedang bingung. "Hhg... entahlah. Aku bukan top. Aku juga... masih shock..."

"Yah, akhirnya kita jadi minum bareng lagi, deh! Chanyeol siap disewa sebagai teman minum, Tuan Chenchen dan Tuan Tao!" Chanyeol memberi gerakan hormat, menghasilkan tertawaan dari ketiga tamu di depannya.

"Yah, ya sudah deh. Temani kami minum, ya, Chanyeol." Jongdae menjawab. "Kyung-Dio, kami akan tunggu sampai kamu selesai bermain dengan Kris, ya."

_BRUK_-Kali ini semua mata lagi-lagi memandang ke meja resepsionis, arah dimana suara keras tadi berasal. Di depan pegawai resepsionis itu ada seorang anak muda berpakaian seragam SMA, ransel besarnya yang diletakkan di atas meja menimbulkan suara keras tadi.

"Aku mau daftar. Aku dapat urutan keberapa?"

Kai melihat buku tamunya, "Ketujuh, sayangnya."

"Hah? Tengah malam?" Murid SMA berkulit putih itu cemberut. Tangannya meraih resleting ranselnya kemudian mengeluarkan tiga gepok uang dari sana dan menyodorkannya ke depan Kai. Kai menghitung semuanya, lalu menulis sesuatu di buku tamu. Tidak lama kemudian ia tersenyum pada si murid SMA,

"Kau urutan kedua setelah Luhan, Tuan Sehun. Silakan menunggu."

Murid SMA bernama Sehun itu hanya mengangguk dan memanggul kembali ranselnya sebelum kembali duduk di sofa terdekat. Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo yang melihat transaksi itu menganga.

"Sepertinya kau diselak, Dio." Chanyeol yang lebih dulu membuka suaranya.

Kyungsoo masih menganga kaget. Dia mendengus, "Berengsek. Bukannya katanya menyelak terkesan tidak adil? Itu yang dikatakan si resepsionis saat Luhan mau menyelak Baekhyun tadi. Siapa bocah itu?"

"Dia Oh Sehun. Putra tunggal Oh Media Coorporation." Chanyeol menjawab tenang.

Sebelah alis Kyungsoo menaik, "Pewaris pemilik stasiun televisi swasta itu? Anak orang kaya, eh."

"Dia masih SMA?" Jongdae memerhatikan murid SMA tadi sambil menyeruput kopinya. "Kupikir bocah tanpa KTP tidak bisa masuk ke sini."

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Seharusnya memang tidak boleh. Tapi-"

"Dia punya uang, makanya bosmu mempersilakan dia masuk?" Kyungsoo memotong.

"_Bingo_." Chanyeol mengkonfirmasi, sementara Kyungsoo menggumam _'sudah kuduga'_. "Sehun pelanggan tetap di sini, dan sama seperti Luhan, dia juga pelanggan tetap di Rabu spesial. Lagipula dia anak orang kaya, tipe yang ingin segala kemauannya dikabulkan. Daripada klub ini digusur hanya karena Tuan Muda Oh ngambek, lebih baik mengizinkannya masuk. Yang penting kan jumlah uang yang dia bawa."

Jongdae menggeleng tidak percaya, "Sainganmu makin banyak saja, Dio."

"Terima kasih telah mengatakan hal yang sudah jelas." Kyungsoo kembali duduk dan mendengus. Ia lalu bergumam pelan, "Kau lihat bocah SMA itu tadi saat Kris keluar dari ruang staf? Dia menatap Kris dengan lapar. Jadi harga diri Kris jatuh serendah itu, hingga rela ditiduri bocah belum legal?"

Ketiga orang yang lain tidak menjawab pertanyaan frontal Kyungsoo tersebut. Justru Chanyeol, yang terlihat kesal, mulai mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka ke topik yang lebih santai. Selama beberapa menit mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan damai sambil berbicara dengan Chanyeol, hingga topik pembicaraan mereka bisa menjurus ke mana-mana. Chanyeol orang yang menyenangkan, mereka akui. Dibandingkan host, lelaki itu tampak lebih cocok menjadi seorang komedian. Dia pandai meniru suara orang lain, apalagi bertingkah seperti Yoda ataupun Dobby. Dia berhasil membuat Zitao, Kyungsoo, dan Jongdae tertawa hingga-

_BRAK! _

Semuanya hening. Bunyi itu, meski samar, terdengar sangat kencang. Terdengar tidak dekat, juga tidak terlalu jauh. Bunyi seperti ada benda besar yang jatuh ke lantai.

"Itu suara apa...?" Zitao membuka mulut dengan takut, sementara di dekatnya, Chanyeol langsung pucat. Dia bangkit dari duduknya dan melihat ke arah resepsionis.

"Kai! Kalau terdengar sejelas itu, berarti asalnya dari bilik nomor satu yang letaknya dekat dari lobi ini, kan?"

Semua terkejut. Kai yang diajak bicara pun hanya bisa mengangguk khawatir.

"Tempat Kris berada!? Kurang ajar! Tak akan kubiarkan Kris terluka sebelum aku menyentuhnya!" Sesuai dugaan, Luhan-lah yang langsung ikut panik. Dia bangkit dan segera berlari menyusuri lorong dan belok kiri ke tempat bilik nomor satu berada.

Kai yang panik melihat ulahnya langsung berpaling ke Chanyeol, "Tuan Luhan, tunggu! Chanyeol hentikan dia!"

Chanyeol, tanpa diperintahkan, pun sudah berlari mengejar Luhan. Ia tampak sangat khawatir sendiri, sampai membuat Kai bingung. Dia terus berlari mengejar Luhan, dan sayangnya ia gagal. Luhan sudah sampai di depan pintu masuk bilik nomor satu ketika Chanyeol menangkap sosoknya. Yang membuat Chanyeol langsung mematung adalah kondisi kamar itu yang aneh. Pintunya terbuka lebar, membuat Luhan dapat dengan leluasa melihat apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun dan Kris di dalam-dan dia ternganga kaget. Chanyeol tidak sengaja menengok ke dalam kamar tersebut dan juga tidak berhasil menahan keterkejutannya.

Di dalam kamar itu terdapat kasur sebesar _king size_ yang berhadapan langsung dengan pintu masuk. Di atas kasur tersebut disanalah Kris dengan keadaan yang mengejutkan. Ia telanjang bulat tanpa satu helai pun benang di tubuh tegapnya. Kedua tangannya terikat rantai ke _headboard_ tempat tidur, begitu pun kedua pergelangan kakinya yang terikat ke kaki tempat tidur hingga kedua kakinya terbuka lebar. Posisi tubuhnya menungging membelakangi pintu masuk, pantatnya yang entah kenapa berwarna merah, seperti berkali-kali ditampar, terhidang jelas di depan mata Luhan dan Chanyeol. Tidak hanya itu, di lubangnya setengah tertancap suatu benda hitam agak besar berbentuk kotak. _Ponsel_.

"Oh, Selamat datang!" Suara Baekhyun mengalihkan perhatian Luhan dan Chanyeol. Baekhyun berdiri tidak jauh dari kasur. keadaannya masih sempurna seperti saat ia pertama kali datang tadi, tidak ada satupun pakaian yang terlepas dari tubuhnya. Ia memegang sebuah raket tenis meja di tangan kanannya. "Aku buka pintunya supaya kalian bisa ikutan, lho. Aku baik, kan?"

Kris, dengan napas terengah, menatap ke belakang, berusaha menatap sosok masternya. "B, Baekhyun tutup pintunya-_aaaakh_!"

Ucapan Kris tidak selesai karena Baekhyun memukulkan raket tenis meja itu ke pantatnya, membuat Luhan makin melongo dan Chanyeol refleks menutup matanya. Sementara itu Baekhyun hanya tertawa-tawa. "Panggil aku _master_, Kris Wu! Sepertinya kamu lupa kalau aku master-mu, ya? Kau harus diberi hukuman yang lebih berat."

Mata Kris membulat ketika Baekhyun mendekati pintu masuk dan menarik tangan Luhan untuk masuk ke dalam kamar itu. "Baek-Master! Tunggu! Apa yang kamu lakukan-"

"Ssst, kamu diam saja." Baekhyun tersenyum, lalu menarik Luhan masuk, masih dengan senyum di wajahnya. "Luhan, kan? Luhan hyung, sini. Kamu belum pernah melihat Kris dengan ponsel sebelumnya, kan? Lihat, Kris sangat menggoda, bukan? Padahal ponsel itu berbentuk kotak, tapi ujungnya dapat tertancap di lubang elips Kris yang sempit. Sungguh lubang yang sangat lapar."

Luhan tidak menjawab. Matanya masih terfokus pada pemandangan di depannya. _Kris_. Mulut Luhan Terbuka lebar, terlalu kaget.

"Luhan hyung, keluarkan ponselmu. Hubungi nomor yang kusebutkan."

Luhan menurut saja pada ucapan Baekhyun. Dia mengeluarkan ponsel putihnya, dengan diam menekan satu persatu angka yang disebutkan Baekhyun. Angka yang terangkai menjadi suatu nomor telepon, tapi entah nomor telepon siapa itu-

"Ah-_uwaaa_...! B-Baekhyun...!"

-nomor telepon ponsel yang sedang tertancap di lubang Kris. Ponsel itu bergetar hebat, tidak hanya sekali tapi berkali-kali, dan Kris selalu menggeliat kaget selama getaran berlangsung. Lubangnya berkali-kali menyempit dan melebar atas sensasi getaran yang diberikan di ponsel itu. Luhan yang seperti termabukkan reaksi Kris pun tidak dapat berhenti menghubungi nomor yang sama, hanya untuk melihat betapa host nomor satu Scappatella itu menggeliat dan mendesah keras hanya karena sebuah ponsel.

"Sudah kubilang panggil aku Master!" Baekhyun menepukkan raket tenis mejanya ke pantat kiri Kris, menghasilkan desahan kesakitan-yang tetap terdengar seksi-dari mulut lelaki pirang itu. "Yang barusan merangsangmu itu Luhan, bukan aku. Oh, Luhan hyung, depan celanamu terlihat menyempit. Mau sentuh dia?"

Kris terkesiap. Susah payah ia berusaha untuk setengah menengok ke belakang, dan yang ia dapati adalah sosok Luhan yang terengah-engah dengan bagian depan celananya yang menggembung jelas. Matanya sudah ditutupi oleh nafsu."... oh... _fuck_! Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Kris..."

Yang ditakutkan Kris menjadi kenyataan. Luhan berjalan ke arahnya, meremas bokong merahnya dengan penuh nafsu sambil menjilati bongkahan kenyal tersebut, sesekali mengemutnya. Sensasi rasa sakit di pantatnya akibat tamparan raket, yang tercampur dengan saliva serta bibir Luhan yang dingin, membuat Kris menggelinjang hebat. "W-waaa! Tidak! M-master...!? Kenapa Luhan juga ikut-"

Baekhyun tidak bersusah menjawab pertanyaan Kris di sela-sela desahannya. Ia justru menyeringai, menikmati adegan di depannya itu sambil mengusap selangkangannya sendiri.

Chanyeol menelan liurnya lalu bergumam pelan, "... oh tidak... aku mengerti kenapa Kris tadi ketakutan. Baekhyun sering tidur dengan Kris, Kris pasti tahu kalau Baekhyun seorang sadistik..."

"Kurang tepat, Chanyeol sayang," Baekhyun menggeleng. "Selain sadistik, aku juga punya _fetish_ mempermalukan top dan membuatnya submisif. Pada dasarnya aku ini seorang _power bottom_, tahu?"

Chanyeol mengernyit. "Ini tetap tidak boleh, Tuan Baekhyun! Kami mempersilakan Anda melakukan apa pun yang Anda inginkan, tapi pelanggan yang lain tidak boleh ikut andil!"

"Yang _saya_ inginkan adalah Kris Wu disentuh orang lain juga, kau harus mempersilakanku." merasa bosan, Baekhyun melepaskan ikatan di kedua tangan dan kaki Kris, hanya untuk menariknya keluar dari kamar dan menuju lobi, tanpa peduli untuk memakaikan Kris baju.

"Tuan Baekhyun, berhenti! Jangan bawa Kris keluar-"

Sudah terlambat. Ketika Baekhyun yang membawa serta Kris melewati lorong, para tamu yang tadinya menunggu di lobi pun sudah berada di sana akibat suara-suara ribut yang Chanyeol dan Kris timbulkan-dan menyaksikan mereka dalam hening dan kaget-Kyungsoo, Zitao, dan Jongdae mematung terkejut. Yixing dan Minseok berlari kabur kembali ke lobi. Si anak SMA, Sehun, sekilas terlihat kaget namun kembali memasang ekspresi bosannya. Chanyeol sibuk memaksa Baekhyun dan Kris untuk kembali ke kamar. Luhan masih asyik menggerayangi tubuh telanjang Kris yang terekspos jelas. Dan Baekhyun? Ia tertawa. Tertawa lepas dan terlihat amat puas, seakan semua ini adalah mainan. Dia sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah saat melihat ekspresi takut dan khawatir Kris, ia justru tersenyum semakin lebar.

"Kalian suka keadaan Kris yang seperti ini bukan? Ayo, sentuh dia. Bersama-sama. Kita buat dia merasakan rangsangan dari banyak orang sekaligus dalam satu waktu."

Semua yang ada di sana melongo kaget, termasuk Kris yang langsung panik dan memohon pada masternya itu. "M... master... tidak... aku malu, Master..."

Baekhyun tersenyum, "Mana permintaan mohonmu?"

"K, kumohon... master, please-ah!"

Sebuah tangan tiba-tiba sudah berada di kemaluan Kris, meremasnya keras. Chanyeol langsung keki dan menepis tangan milik anak SMA itu. "Sehun, hentikan! Baekhyun, kembali ke kamarmu, sekarang!"

"Oh, bukankah ide yang diajukan Baekhyun sebenarnya menyenangkan?"

Kali ini semua terdiam lagi. Suara itu terdengar samar, diikuti oleh tapak sepatu yang semakin lama terdengar semakin dekat. Dari ujung lorong muncul seorang pria bertubuh kecil dengan pakaian kasual. Pria bertubuh kecil itu memiliki wajah yang terlihat kalem, juga didukung oleh suaranya yang manis, namun dilihat dari Kris dan Chanyeol yang langsung menunduk ketika melihatnya, dapat dipastikan pria itu adalah orang penting di sini.

Chanyeol yang membuka suara kepada pria itu, "Owner... apa maksudmu?"

Pria berwajah kalem itu, yang sepertinya merupakan pemilik klub, masih tersenyum lebar sembari memerhatikan sosok Kris dan menjawab Chanyeol, "Bukankah sudah saatnya memberikan bonus yang baru pada para pelanggan? Hanya melakukan satu hal terus, Yaitu mengantre satu persatu untuk memperkosa Kris, itu kan membosankan. Aku yakin kalian ingin merasakan suasana yang baru, kan?"

Semuanya terdiam. Sepertinya mereka sudah tahu arah pembicaraan sang owner.

"Kebetulan sekali Tuan Baekhyun memberikan ide cemerlang!" Owner melanjutkan sambil bertepuk tangan pelan, seakan antusias terhadap sesuatu. "Jadi, bagaimana kalau kita lakukan itu sekarang? _Gangbang_."

Mata Chanyeol membesar kaget, "Owner! Jangan bodoh-"

"Kamu cukup menuruti perintahku, Chanyeol." Ucap si owner singkat.

"Tapi ini tidak ada di peraturan sebelumnya!"

"Karena itu sekarang aku adakan." Suaranya terdengar dingin, membuat Chanyeol berhenti membentak. "Oh, dan ada satu peraturan baru lagi: orang yang mau menyentuh Kris harus mendaftar di Kai dan membayar seratus ribu. Harganya dua kali lebih mahal daripada Rabu spesial yang biasa, tapi _worth it_ bukan? Kapan lagi kalian bisa melihat si top ideal macam Kris diperkosa ramai-ramai?"

Semua mata tertuju pada Kris yang telanjang bulat dengan wajah panik. Beberapa orang di sana mulai menelan liur dan menggigit bibir bawah mereka sendiri. Bahkan sudah ada yang harus menutupi celana bagian depan mereka. Mereka memikirkan hal yang sama; _Kapan lagi Kris diperkosa ramai-ramai…? _

Si owner tersenyum lebar melihat reaksi mereka. Ia berbalik pada si resepsionis, "Kau tetap bisa melakukan pekerjaanmu kan Kai?"

Kai terdiam sebelum mengangguk pelan, lalu kembali berjalan ke balik mejanya sambil memegang pulpen dan buku. "Aku siap, Suho hyung. Hei, kalian! Daftar dulu sini kalau mau ikutan gangbang."

Suasananya sejenak hening. Beberapa orang terlihat pucat. Kris terengah-setengah karena merasa ketakutan atas apa yang akan terjadi kepadanya, dan setengah lagi karena ponsel hitam milik Baekhyun yang bersarang di lubangnya itu mulai ditarik keluar oleh si empunya. Baru setelah Luhan bergegas mendaftar di meja resepsionis, diikuti oleh Sehun, beberapa orang mulai tidak ragu untuk ikut mendaftar, dan Suho-sang owner-melakukan tepuk tangan keras sebelum memberi orasi singkat,

" 'Ada hari di mana para pelanggan setia Scappatella mendapatkan bonus. Kris Wu, yang biasanya hanya bisa disewa oleh orang bergaji lima juta per bulan, dapat dibayar dengan hanya lima puluh ribuan. Kris Wu, yang biasanya dijaga baik-baik oleh klub, dapat dipermalukan hingga menangis. Kris Wu, yang biasanya memuaskan para bottom, dapat dipaksa memuaskan para top tanpa terkecuali. Kau hanya bisa mendapatkannya satu kali sebulan, yaitu pada Rabu ketiga di setiap bulan. Hari bersejarah itu kami namakan _Wednesday WetKrisDay_. Meskipun hanya sekali sebulan, kami yakin kamu tidak akan kecewa, karena pada Rabu ketiga itulah kamu akan melihat sisi Kris Wu yang tidak kamu ketahui.

"Selamat datang di Rabu kami, _Wednesday WetKrisDay Special Edition_!'"

* * *

**A/N**: Hai semuanya. Ada beberapa hal yang mau saya bicarakan :) Ini bakalan panjang…..

Pertama, sebelumnya saya minta maaf yang AMAT SANGAT karena update yang amat sangat lama T_T Sebenernya saya udah rencana mau publish chapter ini pada November tanggal 6, ulang tahun Kris—iya, fanfic ini udah selesai sejak 2 bulan yang lalu, tinggal diedit-edit—dan bahkan saya udah rencana mau bikin ff Christmas Edition di bulan Desember. Nyatanya, akibat satu dan lain hal, publishnya jadi molor hampir setengah tahun. Saya benar-benar minta maaf! Nggak akan kasih alasan lagi, pokoknya ini murni kesalahan saya, silakan hukum saja saya T_T

Kedua, saya benar-benar minta maaf karena saya udah janji bakal menjadikan fanfic ini oneshot, tapi ternyata (mungkin) akan jadi 3 chapter. Soalnya saya tertarik sama character development di balik suatu cerita porno karena biasanya itu lebih bikin terangsang (?). Di akhir fanfic nanti, saya senang kalau kalian beropini "aku lebih suka si X sebagai seme Kris karena latar belakangnya blablabla…" begitu xD Tapi akhirnya saya jadi PHP sama kalian yang udah nungguin Kris kita menderita (?) ya? Maaf T_T Buat adegan NC-nya pasti tetap saya satuin dalam satu chapter kok meski sepanjang apapun.

Ketiga, fanfic ini panjang banget ya :') Seperti yang udah saya jelasin di atas, saya tertarik sama character development, jadinya saya jelasin dulu kesebelas seme Kris ini. Kayaknya saya keenakan nulis chardevnya sampai mencapai 28 halaman di MS Word T_T Makanya jadi 3 chapters, nggak jadi oneshot, karena belum adegan NC-nya aja udah 28 halaman, gimana kalau ditambah adegan itu? XD Maaf ya… yang nggak mau baca karena kepanjangan dan membosankan, saya ngerti, kok. Ngerti banget T_T

Terakhir, semua kritik dan saran saya terima dengan sangat senang hati! ^^ Tapi seperti yang udah saya bilang di prologue, kalau mau kritik, sertakan alasannya juga, ya :D Oh iya, saya juga mau minta saran kalian tentang kink. Soalnya rencananya tiap seme itu memakai Kris dengan 'cara' yang berbeda alias dengan kink favorit mereka masing-masing. Kink apa yang mau kalian adakan disini? Kalau mau saran siapa-nya juga boleh (misal "Kink nipple play dari Sehun" gitu).

Terima kasih! Balasan review kalian yang perlu dijawab ada di bawah, ya! :D

_See you next (last) chapter!_

Oh iya, ada bonus foto Kris yang imut supaya bisa membuat kalian membayangkan uke!Kris jadi lebih gampang xD

weheartit entry/151934489

weheartit entry/155403529

krisangel-exo. tk/

wp-content/uploads/2014/09/a49b1197tw1ekuvy6vvokj21jk11147z. jpg

* * *

**A**: Sudah lanjut ya! | **Guest**: hehehe maaf kayaknya ff ini nggak Cuma sampai 17+ saja nih karena kalo gangbang nggak seru kalau nggak ekstrem kan ya *batuk mesum* | **ayumKim**: Untuk saat ini yang ikutan Cuma member EXO saja kok ;D | **kim eun hoon**: Iya pasti! Semoga saya nggak malesan buat bikin ff uke!Kris ya. Thank you! :D | **lu shixun**: Ehehe, Mbak/Mas(?), sebenarnya yang jadi trigger untuk pembuatan ff uke!Kris ini juga kamu lho. Di setiap ff uke!Kris yang aku baca, aku lihat pasti ada review dari kamu. Habis itu aku mikir, ternyata penggemar uke!Kris di ffn banyak (dan setia) juga ya, jadi mau ikutan bergabung dengan kalian, hehehe. Thank you! Bagian 'kamu' sudah diubah. Dan, IYA, jadi panjang banget. Sekarang aja udah panjang, dan nanti tiap seme dapat gilirannya sendiri T_T Wish me luck! |

**13613:** Nggak usah pakai perangsang juga disini Kris-nya udah terangsang kok(?) | **Guest**: Same! Continued! :D | l: Setuju! Kalau dari fisik, mungkin mereka cocok ya, tapi kalau dari segi sifat, emmm *lirik Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo* | **BabyBuby**: Sama, aku juga suka humiliation :D Updated! | : Betul :D Hehe kenapa Cuma Changmin? Kena pengaruh ffnya Akise Mizuno pasti yaa xD | **DoubleAA10**: orgasm denial? Oke sip! XD Hehe sebenarnya kalo ga salah Akise Mizuno yang pertama bikin Kris uke, tapi beliau Cuma bikin Changmin x Kris dan sifat Kris-nya masih 'keren' gitulah… :D Jadi kamulah pelopor Kris uke yang sifatnya benar-benar mirip uke hehehe… big thanks for you two! | **LVenge**: Nahh udah ada Baekhyun dan Luhan bertindak tuh… udah tau kan jawabannya? XD | **xxx**: wahh aku malah pecinta seme Sehun XD Disini Kris jadi uke untuk semuanya sih ._. |

**Najiha Hizaki Anzu**: Uke Kris udah banyak lho sekarang, dia makin hari makin manis sih ._. Hehe enggak, tragedy disini maksudnya cerita sedih (dari segi Kris) aja kok, nggak selalu berarti kematian :D | ** .39****:** Hehe itu kan baru prolog, siapa tau fanfic aslinya ini malah beneran jelek ._. Tapi makasih banget ya! :D | **Muah**: Hmm sebenernya saya udah rencana memakai 'seseorang' buat berperan sebagai cinta-cintaannya Kris, dan Sehun sendiri disini imejnya si mesum. Maaf yaa ._. | **ArRuSwari96**: Saya juga sebenernya author ff Inggris, ini pertama kalinya saya bikin account di ff Indonesia. Semoga bahasa saya nggak aneh ya ._. | **Guest**: INI LANJUTANNYAAAA tapi maaf ya malah bikin makin penasaran karena belum sampai inti ._. | **yadongers**: update nih. Makasih ya udah mau setia nungguin ff ini! Tunggu lagi chapter berikutnya ya! '-')9 | **wopwpop**: Setuju, dia sekarang manis :D | **BabyWolf Jonginnie'Kim**: Semua member exo jadi semenya Kris kok ;) | **Aa**: Bukannya ga dilanjut kok Cuma lelet lanjut aja huhuhu T.T updated!


	4. Chapter 3

Atas saran Suho si owner, keduabelas orang itu—termasuk Suho sendiri—berkumpul di lobi. Katanya, lobi yang luas lebih cocok menjadi 'arena' mereka karena sanggup menampung banyak orang sekaligus. Meja dan sofa sudah dipinggirkan supaya tidak mengganggu aktivitas mereka. Musik yang beralun di lobi pun sudah dimatikan supaya tidak mengganggu konsentrasi. Suasana yang ada di lobi saat ini adalah tegang. _Penuh nafsu._

Suho duduk santai di atas meja resepsionis. Matanya tidak lepas dari tengah lobi, di mana permadani yang lembut terbentang lebar, dan si host nomor satu terduduk dengan beberapa orang yang mengelilinginya.

Kris.

* * *

**Wednesday WetKrisDay**  
YiVanWu

(in this chapter) Xiumin/Kris, Luhan/Kris, Sehun/Kris,

Slight DO/Kris, Baekhyun/Kris, and Chanyeol/Kris  
(in this chapter) humiliation, sextoy gangbang, frontal language, bottom!Kris

EXO + WYF are owned by themselves. Scappatella Club is based on Persona 3's Escapade Club.

Story is fully by me.

NO plagiarism.

Sedikit glosarium; _**Humiliation**_: Penghinaan; sebuah fetish di mana pelaku seksual dihina dan direndahkam. _**Kink**_: Selera seksual seseorang. _**Neck tie ring/Pengikat dasi**_: Entah apa artinya di Bahasa, tapi neck tie ring ini yang biasanya digunakan untuk menjepit bagian atas dasi tepat di bawah ikatannya. _**Sadism-masochism**_: Bedakan dari BDSM (Bondage Discipline Sadomasochism). Sadism-masochism/sadomasochism itu selera seksual seseorang di mana salah satu pelaku seksual adalah sadistik (suka menganiaya) dan masokis (suka dianiaya). _**Twink**_: Laki-laki muda yang manis, masih seperti belum legal, ramping, tanpa bulu di tubuhnya. Biasa yang jadi 'uke' di video gay erotis.

* * *

_Kris._

Ya, kondisi pria pirang itu cukup mengkhawatirkan. Ia terduduk dengan kedua lutut menopang berat badannya. Mulutnya sedang dilumat penuh nafsu oleh lelaki berkulit pucat berseragam SMA, Oh Sehun. Bunyi kecipak liur mulut mereka, emutan, ciuman, dan isapan lidah seakan bergema ke seisi lobi. _Slrrp_-Kris kembali mendesah pelan saat lidah Sehun memasuki mulutnya, menjilat seluruh dinding mulut Kris. Sehun menangkup keras kedua pipi si lelaki lebih tua, memperdalam ciuman mereka hingga kepala Kris terdorong untuk dongak ke belakang.

Baekhyun, yang berdiri di samping Kris, mendengus. "Tidak ada desahan dan teriakan memohon, Kris? Kupikir kamu jauh lebih baik daripada ini."

Kris menoleh padanya di sela-sela ciumannya dengan Sehun. Matanya menyipit, merasa agak kesal.

"Mungkin dia malu, Tuan Baekhyun," Suho menjawab dengan kekehan pelan, "Baru kali ini dia harus berlaku submisif di depan orang banyak."

"Tapi aku yakin host nomor satu seharusnya sudah profesional," tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun menarik tangan Kris, menyeretnya kasar hingga jauh dari Sehun-membuat bocah SMA itu terdiam sebal sambil menjilat sisa air liur yang masih tersisa di bibirnya. "Kris, aku tantang kamu memuaskan _semua_ orang di sini satu persatu sebagai pemanasan."

Baekhyun melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Kris tepat di depan kakaknya sendiri, Minseok. Kedua mata Minseok dan Kris saling bertemu dan mereka sama-sama membelalak. Minseok duluan yang membuka mulut marah, "Y-yang benar saja Baekhyun!? Aku ini bukan gay, lagipula Yifa—maksudku Kris itu temanku!"

Baekhyun tidak peduli, ia bicara santai pada Kris yang masih terduduk tegang di hadapan Minseok, "Ayo Kris, kamu pasti nggak akan malu kalau memuaskan temanmu sendiri, kan?"

"B, Baekhyun!" Minseok melotot marah pada sang adik, "Sudah kubilang aku tidak ma—_aahhh_..."

Ucapan Minseok terpotong saat selangkangannya yang masih terbalut celana itu dielus pelan oleh Kris. Lelaki tembam ini terbelalak, menatap ke bawahnya, di mana Kris sudah melepas resleting celana Minseok sambil menggigit bibir. Ketika alat kelamin Minseok yang masih lemas sudah mulai terlihat, Kris menggenggamnya lembut dan membuat Minseok gemetar oleh jari Kris yang dingin.

"Maaf," Kris berbisik pelan sambil menatap lurus ke atas ke kedua mata teman sekelasnya tersebut, membuat Minseok mendadak merasa terangsang oleh wajahnya yang sempurna. "Inilah pekerjaanku, ... Tuan Minseok."

Setelah itu Kris langsung menjulurkan lidahnya, menjilat kepala penis Minseok. Minseok menggelinjang, gemetaran. Di bawahnya, Kris sudah memberikan jilatan panjang dari ujung penis ke pangkalnya, lalu memberikan jilatan yang sama di sisi yang masih kering, membuat alat vital Minseok menjadi sepenuhnya basah. Mulutnya mengemut-emut pelan batang kemaluan tersebut dari sisi bawah sebagai sebuah godaan. Setelah itu kembali ia mengemut kepala kemaluan Minseok sebelum mengisapnya pelan dan perlahan memasukkan semua bagian kemaluan tersebut ke dalam mulutnya. _Semua itu Kris lakukan tanpa mengalihkan tatapan matanya yang sayu dari mata Minseok._

Minseok kebingungan, dia menelan liurnya. Kakak Baekhyun ini memang _straight_, tapi tak bisa disangkal lagi bahwa Kris memang membuatnya terangsang. Tubuh Kris bagus, wajahnya indah, ekspresi wajah yang sedari tadi menatap Minseok sendu seakan mengatakan _'fuck me'_ itu terlalu bagus untuk dilewatkan. Kenyataan bahwa Kris adalah teman di kampusnya adalah nilai plus—Kris, atau Wu Yifan si mahasiswa transferan dari Cina, terlihat seperti mahasiswa biasa saja. Dia aktif berolahraga, nilainya lumayan bagus, ramah dan disukai oleh banyak orang. Dia sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti seorang host, bahkan sehari-harinya lelaki pirang itu agak polos dan ceroboh. Dia sering tersandung dan tertabrak sesuatu tanpa sebab, juga kadang salah mengartikan bahasa Korea yang didengarnya hingga menjadi bahan tertawaan. Dia ramah, polos, baik hati, tampan—dan di sini Minseok sekarang, menyaksikan si polos yang baik hati itu telanjang bulat dengan mulut yang penuh oleh kemaluan Minseok.

Lelaki berpipi gembil itu menelan liurnya. Ia melihat sisi lain dari temannya sendiri, dan itu membuatnya semakin terangsang. Ketika Kris mendesah selagi melumat kemaluan Minseok, menyebabkan penisnya bergetar oleh bunyi, Minseok sukses mendesah dan memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya. Kemaluannya mengeras di dalam mulut Kris. Kris sendiri, yang merasa Minseok akan jijik padanya, terbelalak kaget ketika ujung kemaluan Minseok menyentuh kerongkongannya, namun ia merasa puas ketika melihat temannya itu mulai memejamkan matanya akibat nafsu yang menyelimuti. Kedua tangan Minseok meraih belakang kepala Kris dan menariknya supaya lebih mendekat, menyebabkan hidung Kris hampir bergesekan dengan perut Minseok. Minseok memompa penisnya lebih cepat lagi di dalam mulut Kris. Hentakannya semakin nampak terburu hingga beberapa kali menyentuh sisi dalam mulut Kris dan kerongkongannya. _Precum_ yang bercampur dengan saliva Kris pun beberapa kali ikut mengalir keluar. Kris memejamkan matanya, menahan diri untuk tidak batuk dan menahan napas.

"Ah, ah... Yifannn... mulutmu hangat..." Minseok bertutur dengan desahan. Kris menyunggingkan senyum simpul di ujung bibirnya, merasa sudah memenuhi tantangan Baekhyun tadi. Isapannya pada kemaluan Minseok semakin keras, membuat temannya itu semakin tegang. "Yifannnh... aku hampir—"

-gagal keluar. Tiba-tiba saja tubuh Minseok didorong ke belakang dengan keras hingga mulut Kris terlepas dari penisnya. Minseok terjungkal ke belakang dengan kemaluannya masih tergantung tegang di antara resleting yang terbuka sampai bawah, dan Kris pun masih membuka mulutnya yang belepotan _precum_. Keduanya terkejut atas apa yang barusan terjadi:

Luhan, yang tidak mengenakan sehelai benang pun, menendang Minseok hingga terjatuh. "Dasar curang! Aku yang duluan memesan Kris!"

Minseok refleks menjatuhkan pandangannya ke arah kaki pria yang barusan menendangnya, ke arah paha, dan organ tubuh yang berdiri di antara kedua paha tersebut.

"UWAAAH!" Minseok menutup wajahnya, "Turunkan kakimu! A-aku _straight_ nggak suka melihat alat vital laki-laki!"

Baekhyun menggumam bosan, "_Straight_? Malu melihat lelaki telanjang? Kau baru saja di-_blowjob_ oleh host lelaki bertelanjang bulat lho Hyung."

"Tapi itu karena dia Kris! Selain Kris, aku nggak suka laki-laki-"

"Oh, kebetulan sekali, bagaimana kalau kau menulis namamu di daftar tamu ini?"

Suho memotong ucapan Minseok seraya tersenyum. Tangannya mengarah ke buku tamu yang sedang dipegang oleh Kai yang terlihat bosan sambil berkata "Jangan lupa seratus ribunya."

/ / / / /

Selagi Minseok sibuk memikirkan nama samaran apa yang akan ia pakai dan juga menghitung uang yang berserakan di tasnya, Luhan sudah menjepit Kris di permadani lobi. Host nomor satu itu terbaring telentang di atas permadani dengan si CEO cantik yang telanjang bulat merangkak di atasnya, memaksanya untuk membuka mulut.

"Ah, mulutmu penuh precum!" Kesal Luhan sambil memasukkan tiga jari tangan kirinya ke mulut Kris, memaksa host tampan itu mengemut dan menjilatinya. "Beruntung sekali orang yang sudah menciummu sebelum kau melakukan _blowjob_."

(Sehun tertawa di pojokan, omong-omong.)

"Kamu baik-baik saja kan Kris?" Sambil menjejaki ciuman di dada Kris, Luhan bertanya seakan amat cemas, membuat beberapa orang terkejut atas kekhawatirannya. "Kamu pasti merasa tidak enak, kan, karena yang boleh menyentuhmu pertama kali seharusnya hanya aku..."

Ciumannya di dada Kris berubah menjadi jilatan dan lumatan pada salah satu tonjolan coklat di tempat yang sama, dan pada akhirnya menjadi sebuah gigitan yang agak keras. "Kamu tidak bisa memuaskan orang lain sebelum memuaskan aku!"

Kris hanya mengangguk, membusungkan dadanya ke atas supaya kliennya satu itu semakin puas melumat dadanya. Sambil memejamkan mata, Kris mendesah saat tiga jari basah yang barusan saja dijilatinya mulai memasuki liang bawahnya.

"Jawab aku Kris!"

"Ahh!..." Kris tersentak saat ketiga jari Luhan menekuk di dalamnya, kemudian melebar lagi, melakukannya berulang-ulang dengan kasar. "I... iya... ah, nng-hanya Master Luhan yang bisa memuaskanku..."

"Tatap mataku Kris!"

Kris otomatis membuka kedua matanya, menyaksikan Luhan di atasnya, sedang menggesekkan kepala kemaluannya ke bagian luar lubang Kris. Sesekali CEO muda itu memasukkan ujungnya ke dalam, namun ia tarik lagi keluar dan kembali menekan-nekan alat vitalnya di lubang tersebut. Luhan tersenyum nakal, menatap Kris lurus. "Kau mau penisku?"

Kris mengangguk, napasnya terengah akibat benda asing yang menggoda lubangnya itu.

"Jawab aku!"

"A-aku mau, Master!" Kris refleks menjawab, tidak sekali pun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Luhan. Kris tahu, Luhan suka bertatap mata dalam seks mereka. Seks dengan Luhan harus siap dengan penuh _humiliation_ dan _dirty talk_ yang membuat Kris semakin terangsang sekaligus merasa rendah. "Masukkan penis Master ke dalamku..."

"Kau mau apa, Kris?" Luhan menaikkan kedua kaki Kris, memegang kedua paha dalamnya, membuat pantat lelaki pirang itu terekspos jelas di hadapannya. "Penisku? Pria jantan dan berkharisma sepertimu, ingin merasakan penis seorang lelaki yang mirip perempuan lemah?"

_Nah, sudah mulai. Pengrusakan harga diri oleh Luhan._

"Master Luhan tidak mirip perempuan..." Kris menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dengan ekspresi yang senatural mungkin, ia berusaha mengingat-ingat kalimat kesukaan Luhan. "Master sangat jantan, lebih jantan daripada aku. Aku... aku lemah, aku kalah oleh libido Master Luhan!"

"Tapi, kau tahu, Kris, banyak orang mengolokku karena penampilanku feminin."

"Master Luhan tidak feminin," Kris menelan liurnya, "Master Luhan laki-laki jantan. Penis Master besar dan panjang, itu sama sekali tidak feminin!"

Luhan menyeringai, "Bisa ulangi yang barusan kau katakan, Kris?"

Menatap mata Luhan lurus di saat seperti ini benar-benar hal yang menyulitkan untuk Kris. Harus mengatakan hal yang menjijikkan, merendahkan diri sendiri, namun tetap tidak boleh memalingkan tatapannya dari objek yang dituju. "Penis Master besar dan panjang, aku suka dihujam oleh benda nikmat itu! K-kumohon, Master, masukkan sekarang—_AARH!_..."

Sebuah teriakan keluar dari mulut Kris saat tiba-tiba saja Luhan memasukkan alat vitalnya ke dalamnya tanpa aba-aba sedikit pun. Teriakan itu entah kenapa terdengar feminin-mungkin sugesti atau karena Kris terlalu menghayati perannya sebagai si submisif. Yang pasti, jeritan Kris dan ekspresi pasrahnya sekarang telah membuat beberapa orang makin terangsang. Luhan, terutama, langsung memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya, tidak peduli di dalam sana dia merasa serat karena kering akibat hanya jarinya yang basah lah yang menjadi alat bantu pelumas.

"Kenapa berteriak, Kris? Kau tidak suka didominasi oleh lelaki berwajah perempuan!?"

"T-tidak... akh, aku suka didominasi olehmu Master...!"

Luhan menggenjot makin kasar, ia bahkan dapat merasakan bola kembarnya bergesekan dengan pantat Kris. "Benarkah? Apa buktinya?"

"A-aku menginginkan penismu, Master, kumohon, le-lebih dalam lagi...!"

"Kamu yakin, Kris? Kau sangat sempit dan kering di dalam... _fuck_..."

"Ahhh... M - Master kumohon... ini enak sekali. _Fuck me hard, Master_. Buat aku pasrah oleh kejantaanmu."

Ketika Kris Berteriak lagi-namun itu adalah teriakan penuh nafsu dan kepuasan karena Luhan berhasil menemukan prostatnya-semua orang kembali menegang. Baekhyun sempat membentuk huruf 'o' di dekat meja resepsionis, mencatat teknik Luhan itu-mengungkit kenyataan bahwa dirinya terlihat feminin dan membuat Kris merendahkan dirinya sendiri serta pembelaan bahwa Luhan tidak feminin-adalah teknik yang jenius. Luhan dapat pembelaan bahwa ia jantan, Luhan dapat merasa menang karena Kris yang terlihat jantan bertingkah lebih feminin, dan Luhan mendapat hiburan yaitu Kris yang mempermalukan dirinya sendiri. Jenius. Luhan menang banyak.

Dan Kris, yang rela menjatuhkan harga dirinya sendiri hingga mampu memuaskan Luhan seperti itu, juga perlu dipuji.

"Ooohh... ahh... Master Luhaaaan... penismu terasa sangat penuh di lubangku...!" Masih, Kris mengatakan itu dengan mata terpaku pada sosok Luhan di atasnya. Dia tidak boleh sekali pun mengalihkan pandangan. Luhan tidak suka itu.

"M - Master Luhan, lebih cepat lagi!"

"A-aaakh! Master Luhan, tusuk lagi disitu..."

"M-masteeeer..."

Semua terdiam. Bahkan Zitao, Jongdae, dan Lay yang tadinya merasa ketakutan, tidak bisa melepas pandangan mereka dari Kris. Sosok Kris saat ini sangat indah, seksi, dan juga... merangsang. Benar, dia punya dada yang tegap dan bidang seperti yang nampak saat ia memakai busananya, namun ternyata di balik seragam Host yang berkharisma itu terdapat tubuh yang slender dan proporsional. Ia juga nampak lemah, melihat betapa mudahnya Luhan mengangkat kedua kaki itu. Dari segi perilaku, Kris sangat submisif. Luhan berhasil membuatnya menjadi seorang _needy submissive_, _bottom_ yang penuh dengan kalimat kotor merangsang. Bahkan para _bottom_ sekali pun penasaran: _akan sesubmisif apa Kris Wu apabila mereka lah yang ada di atasnya?  
_  
"K-Kris! A, aku hampir keluar-"

"_Cum in me_, Master...! Tandai aku, sebagai bukti kepemilikanmu..."

Luhan menumpahkan spermanya tepat setelah mengeluarkan kemaluannya dari dalam Kris, membasahi perut hingga wajah lelaki pirang itu. Keduanya hening, hanya suara napas berat yang terdengar di antara mereka, sebelum seseorang mendekati Kris dan menjilati wajahnya yang penuh sperma.

"Aku nggak masalah dengan merasakan sperma orang lain." Gumam Sehun seraya menjilat pipi Kris, dagu, hingga ke bibirnya. Bibir mereka saling berpagutan selama beberapa detik, sampai Sehun melepaskan ciumannya dengan seringai. "Sekarang giliranku di 'sesi pemanasan' ini kan?"

/ / / / /

Sehun bukan orang yang mau repot. Dia anak tunggal Oh Coorporation, perusahaan pertelevisian yang sudah mengudara sejak berpuluh-puluh tahun yang lalu. Yang berarti, sejak masih di kandungan sang ibu pun lelaki SMA ini sudah menjadi Tuan Muda. Dia tidak pernah dibentak, tidak pernah disalahkan, tidak pernah berusaha untuk mendapatkan sesuatu karena sesuatu itu sendiri yang akan datang padanya.

Seperti saat ini.

"_Ride me, Kris_."

Setelah ia mencium mulut dan menjilati wajah Kris hingga bersih dari sisa sperma, Sehun berjalan memojok dan duduk di sofa yang sudah dipinggirkan tadi supaya tidak mengganggu aktivitas mereka di tengah ruangan. Seharusnya sofa itu tidak lagi dipakai-tapi siapa yang peduli? Tentu bukan Sehun. _What Sehun wants, Sehun gets_. Lebih nyaman duduk di sofa daripada di permadani, menurutnya. Ia duduk santai di atas sofa merah itu, celana seragamnya sudah turun sampai ke mata kaki, menampilkan boxer hitamnya serta tentu saja gundukan di tengah-tengah kedua pahanya tersebut. Kris bahkan harus menelan liurnya ketika melihat betapa besarnya gundukan itu. Sehun, meskipun merupakan pelanggannya yang paling muda, juga merupakan pelanggannya yang memiliki onderdil terbesar, nampaknya.

Si anak SMA menatap Kris malas dengan wajah datarnya. "_Ride me now, Kris_. Tunggu apa lagi? Slave payah."

Dan Sehun memiliki tutur kata yang paling kejam, Kris juga tahu itu.

Si Host nomor satu berjongkok di depan si murid SMA, menurunkan boxer hitamnya. Alat vital pemuda Oh itu langsung mencuat tegak seakan bergembira karena terbebas dari belenggu boxer yang sempit. Kris sudah biasa melihat penis Sehun yang panjangnya saat tegang bisa mencapai 25 senti itu, dan paham benar kenapa terdengar beberapa suara "_wow_" di belakangnya—waktu pertama kali melayani Sehun, Kris pun menunjukkan reaksi yang sama. Sehun masih SMA- meski tinggi besar dan tampan, tubuhnya belum matang benar karena masih dalam masa pertumbuhan. Ia seperti _twink_-sosok lelaki bertubuh langsing, berkulit putih, dan berwajah imut, yang biasanya menjadi _bottom_ di video gay erotis dari barat. Siapa yang akan menyangka bahwa _twink_ tersebut memiliki penis besar yang bisa membuat semua _bottom_ berimajinasi untuk bercinta dengannya?

"Kau lama, Kris. Dingin, tahu."

-dan siapa sangka pula personifikasi _twink_ tersebut memiliki mulut sepedas pria tua yang sama sekali tidak imut.

Tapi sayang sekali, Kris pun sudah terbiasa dengan sifat buruk Sehun yang itu.

"Cerewet, Tuan Muda Oh. Bagaimana caramu memuaskan aku kalau masih mengenakan boxer, eh? Dasar bocah..."

_Hening.  
_  
Suho si owner bertepuk tangan pelan sambil bersiul. Chanyeol panik membayangkan karir Kris sebagai Host setelah ini akan hancur akibat monopoli Oh Coorporation. Semua orang di sana merasa takut untuk menyaksikan kemarahan si tuan muda.

Ironisnya, Kris nampak biasa saja. Bahkan matanya menatap si murid SMA dengan tajam, sementara satu tangannya usil mencubit kepala kejantanan lelaki itu.

Tangan Sehun menggapai lengan Kris, menariknya kasar hingga pria itu terangkat, menaruhnya untuk duduk di paha si pemuda Oh. Kejantanan pemuda tersebut bergesekan dengan belahan pantat Kris. Lalu sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipi kiri Kris, menghasilkan jeritan kaget para penonton di lobi itu. Mereka tahu, Sehun marah. Tapi ada yang aneh-

\- Sehun menyeringai.

Seringainya justru semakin lebar seiring dengan kejantanannya yang tiba-tiba makin menegang dan berkedut diantara pantat kenyal Kris.

"Kau bilang apa tadi padaku, Kris?" Suara Sehun entah kenapa terdengar penuh intimidasi di ruangan yang seketika hening ini.

"Kau..." Kris menatap Sehun malas, "... bocah tidak tahu diri yang tidak sabaran."

_Dan seringai di wajah Sehun semakin lebar._ Jari-jari tangannya ia kalungkan ke leher Kris, mencekiknya dalam satu tekanan kuat. "Aku bukan bocah. Tepat tujuh hari lagi aku akan berumur tujuh belas. Panggil aku _'Master Sehun'_."

Kris memejamkan matanya, agak kesakitan, namun kembali bicara setelah berhasil mendapatkan napasnya sedikit-sedikit. "Kau bahkan belum boleh minum minuman keras, Bocah."

Cekikan di leher Kris semakin mengeras, "Panggil aku _'Master Sehun'_!"

Kris menggeleng. Sehun pun diam, memperkuat cekikannya. Chanyeol menatap Suho dengan khawatir dan berbicara panik, "Kris bisa mati!"

Suho hanya tertawa kecil sambil menggeleng pelan. "Sehun sudah empat kali memesan Kris, tapi Kris belum pernah mati satu kali pun, tuh."

"Owner, aku nggak bercanda!"

"Dan tidak ada keluhan apapun dari Kris. Memangnya kamu tidak merasa sikap Kris terlalu arogan saat ini, Chanyeol? Apalagi setelah kau melihat bagaimana dia sangat patuh kepada Luhan tadi."

Chanyeol terdiam. Beberapa orang yang mendengar percakapan mereka pun akhirnya mengerti-

-Oh Sehun, ahli waris Oh Coorporation, adalah seorang tuan muda bahkan sebelum menginjakkan kaki di dunia ini. Seorang yang dari kecil selalu saja dimanja, dipatuhi, dan diikuti. Semua yang ia inginkan selalu diberikan-hingga sebuah penyangkalan dan penolakan adalah suatu _kink_ untuknya-_sesuatu yang menantang, sesuatu yang menstimulasinya_. Penolakan adalah sesuatu yang bisa merangsang Sehun junior untuk terbangun. Kalau _kink_ Luhan adalah _dirty talk_ dan _humiliation_, maka _kink_ Sehun adalah sebuah bentuk _sadism - masochism_.

_Dia gila._

(Itu yang dipikirkan Chanyeol.)

"Kau masih tidak mau menurut, eh? Walaupun sudah sulit bernapas? Oke..." Sehun melepaskan cekikannya pada leher Kris dan membuat si pemuda lebih tua itu bersandar ke bahunya untuk mengambil napas banyak-banyak. "Aku lupa, kamu sih nggak akan mau menurut kalau ini tidak dimainkan, ya."

Sehun memelintir dua puting kemerahan Kris secara tiba-tiba. Pria pirang ini mendesah keras, refleks membusungkan dadanya dan membuat Sehun menyeringai, kali ini bahkan tangannya menarik-narik dua benda kecil tersebut.

"S-Sehun...! Ahhh, stop... ukh-"

"Panggil aku ' Master'."

"T-tidak akan. Sehun-" Sebuah remasan keras di dada bidang Kris. "_Aaangh_~!"

Sehun mencium sisi leher Kris, menggigitnya hingga menyisakan bekas keunguan di bagian itu. "Kamu tidak akan pernah menuruti perkataanku karena ingin terus dihukum, ya. Kamu mau terus dihukum karena dihukum membuatmu mendapatkan kepuasan seksual, eh? Dasar pelacur."

"Aku hanya-mmh... ahh..." Ucapan Kris berhenti begitu saja ketika Sehun kembali menarik tonjolan di dadanya itu lebih kuat lagi hingga harus mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Sehun karena merasa kesakitan—dan juga puas.

"Wow, jadi dadamu adalah titik sensitifmu, eh!? Seperti perempuan." Sehun mengusap-usap punggung lelaki itu untuk menenangkannya, kemudian dengan jahil menatap ke arah sepuluh orang lainnya yang berada di belakang Kris, sedang menonton mereka berdua. "Hei, kalian! Bermain dengan dada Kris bisa membuatnya terangsang. Ingat itu baik-baik. Berterimakasihlah kalian padaku nanti."

Kris mengeluh, "Hentikan itu, Bocah. Kau tak perlu memberi tahu apapun pada mereka-"

"Masih sanggup berbicara menyangkal seperti itu walaupun putingmu sudah mengacung tegak, Kris?"

"T-tentu saja. Aku... tidak takut."

Setelah itu Sehun berteriak kaget, dan beberapa orang yang sedari tadi hanya menonton mulai mengelilingi kedua orang itu lebih dekat lagi untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Kris yang dari tadi menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sehun ternyata menggigit bahu lelaki itu, membuatnya membekas keunguan seperti bekas di leher Kris. Beberapa orang-Chanyeol, terutama-mengoceh bahwa reaksinya terlalu berlebihan mengingat Kris mendapatkan gigitan yang sama namun tidak berteriak sekeras itu.

Sepertinya aksi gigit menggigit itu agak kelewatan, karena seringai di wajah Sehun sirna dan digantikan oleh gertakan gigi. _Dia marah_. "SAKIT, BERENGSEK!"

Dan dalam satu gerakan cepat si murid SMA mengangkat tubuh Kris, menjatuhkannya lagi ke pangkuannya sendiri-tepat mengarahkan penis tegaknya ke lubang sempit si pria.

"_AAARGH_...!" Tentu, Kris Berteriak kaget. Dia tidak siap. Sehun sama sekali tidak mempersiapkannya-lubangnya masih kering, hanya sedikit lembab oleh precum Luhan yang sempat bernaung di dalam. Sehun pun tidak berusaha memainkan dan melebarkan lubangnya dengan jari terlebih dahulu, alhasil lubang Kris sudah kembali menyempit karena dibiarkan senggang dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Liangnya kembali bagaikan lubang perawan hingga penis Sehun memaksa menyeruduk masuk memenuhi area sempit tersebut.

"K-kurang ajar, _Slut_, kau sangat sempit!" Sehun menyeringai sambil menaikkan pinggulnya, berusaha menerobos kembali lubang Kris yang sempit hingga menelan pangkal penisnya. "Longgarkan sedikit, Kris! Jangan sok perawan, kamu!"

"A-aah...!" Kris terlonjak saat semua permukaan kejantanan Sehun yang sudah berada di dalamnya itu ditarik keluar, lalu dihujamkan lagi ke dalamnya dengan satu sodokan tajam. Membuat dinding rektumnya terasa panas akibat gesekan dua kulit tanpa disertai pelumas. "Ah... sakiiiiiit! Sehuuun-"

"Kubilang, panggil aku 'Master'!" Si lebih muda menghujam tanpa ampun si Host berkali-kali. Keluar, masuk, keluar, masuk. Lubang sempit Kris dengan susah payah mengakomodasikan kejantanan yang panjangnya mungkin mencapai tujuh belas sentimeter dan tebalnya empat sentimeter itu. Teriakannya menjadi musik latar di tengah aktivitas mengeluar-masukkan kejantanan Sehun. Jeritannya terdengar pilu, hingga beberapa orang yang tadinya mengelilingi mereka mulai melangkah mundur—dipelopori oleh Chanyeol yang marah.

Kris masih menggeleng sembari menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya, berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkan teriakan dan desahan terlalu sering. Kedua matanya terpejam. Sehun memutar matanya bosan, lalu melihat penis Kris yang sudah mulai menegang lagi.

"Panggil aku Master atau aku tidak akan mengocokmu."

Tidak ada jawaban, hanya _"Ah... ah"_ pelan yang keluar dari mulut Kris. Dan Sehun pun kesal. Gerakannya terhenti tiba-tiba dengan penis tegaknya masih tertanam di dalam lubang Kris. Dia sama sekali tidak bergerak hingga Kris menatapnya pilu, bibir bawah kembali digigit seakan menggoda Sehun dengan tatapan seduktifnya.

_("Mungkin permainan penyangkalan ini sudah cukup," batin Kris.)_

"Sehun..." Suaranya memelan, "... _please. Fuck me... Master_."

Dari senyuman lebarnya bisa dilihat bahwa Sehun akhirnya puas. Tangannya meraih kejantanan Kris dan mengocoknya cepat, seirama dengan hujamannya kembali pada lubang Kris. Kris menggeram nikmat, pelukannya di leher Sehun dipererat dan kejantanannya ia rapatkan ke perut si murid SMA.

"A_-ahhhhhhng... Master..._" Kris mendesah panjang ketika Sehun berkali-kali mengubah kecepatan sodokannya-kadang cepat sekali tanpa ampun seperti akan merobek Kris menjadi dua bagian, namun selanjutnya sangat pelan sehingga liang Kris berkedut mencari gesekan lebih dari batang itu. Ketika Sehun memukul pantat Kris dan menyuruhnya untuk menunggangi penis di dalamnya, saat itulah pertama kalinya-di malam ini-Kris menuruti perintah Sehun. Lelaki pirang itu memegang pundak Sehun sebagai penyangga, mengangkat pinggulnya, lalu menurunkannya lagi dengan cepat sampai penis Sehun melesak masuk dalam satu hentakan. Dia lalu menjerit kesakitan, namun kemudian melakukan hal yang sama; memanjakan batang kemaluan Sehun yang besar itu di dalam liangnya yang kecil dan sempit, menjepit-jepitnya di dalam, lalu mengeluarkan dan memasukkannya kembali hingga jeritan kesakitan itu mulai berubah menjadi desahan nikmat.

Sehun, dengan satu tangan yang sibuk memainkan kejantanan Kris, menyeringai menatapnya. "Kau suka penis besar Master-mu, Kris?"

-yang hanya Kris jawab dengan anggukan terburu karena sudah diselimuti oleh kenikmatan. _Oh, persetan dengan pertanyaan Sehun—_saat ini Kris sedang dimasuki oleh sebuah kejantanan besar yang bahkan bisa menekan-nekan prostatnya akibat panjangnya yang sanggup mencapai tempat yang tidak dapat dicapai penis Luhan sebelumnya. Rasanya sangat menggairahkan, Kris hampir sudah lupa bahwa kini dia sedang dilihat oleh sepuluh orang lainnya. Otaknya sudah dipenuhi hawa nafsu. Yang ada di pikirannya saat ini hanyalah penis Sehun, batang kemaluan Sehun, ukuran alat vital Sehun, secepat apa dirinya harus menaikturunkan pantatnya supaya kepala penis itu dapat langsung memanjakan prostatnya.

_…He becomes a cockslut._

Sehun pun juga diselimuti kenikmatan yang sama. Kemaluannya yang bersarang di dalam Kris itu sudah mengeluarkan _precum_, mungkin sebentar lagi spermanya akan benar-benar memenuhi Kris. Ia tatap wajah Kris yang dipenuhi kenikmatan seksual layaknya pelacur yang sesungguhnya, dan sebuah pikiran jahat kembali muncul di benak Sehun. Pengikat dasinya yang berbentuk lingkaran ia lepaskan dari lehernya, lalu menyisipkan _neck tie ring_ itu ke pangkal kejantanan Kris.

Menutup kesempatan bagi si Host untuk dapat mencapai puncak kenikmatan.

Dan sepertinya niat jahat Sehun berhasil, karena Kris bagaikan langsung tersadar dari hipnosis kenikmatan seksual saat merasa pangkal kejantanannya dijepit seperti itu. Kris refleks menatap Sehun panik, dan itu membuat dinding lubangnya menyempit, meremas-remas kemaluan Sehun yang berada penuh di dalamnya. "Sehun! Lepaskan itu..."

Sehun hanya menggeram, menyeringai saat ia merasa lubang Kris makin menyempit dan menjepit penisnya dengan sangat erat. "Mmmh..."

"Sehun!" Kris tergagap, bingung merasakan antara kenikmatan di lubang belakangnya dan rasa sakit di bagian depan. "Le... lepas... _ah.. haaa_-"

"Memangnya siapa yang bilang kalau kamu boleh keluar saat bermain denganku?" Sehun berbisik di telinga Kris sebelum memuntahkan spermanya di dalam Kris. "_F-fuck_!"

Kris terhentak. Lubang pantatnya kembali berkedut kaget saat penis Sehun mengeluarkan lahar hangat di dalam yang meluber hingga sedikit tumpah keluar, lalu penis itu perlahan-lahan ditarik keluar dari dalam tubuhnya. Meski 'giliran' Sehun sudah selesai, namun ekspresi Kris masih tidak berubah puas seakan permainannya dengan Sehun belum selesai. Sudah pasti karena pengikat dasi yang masih melingkar di pangkal kejantanannya sendiri, tidak memperbolehkannya untuk mencapai klimaks.

Dan Kris tahu benar, memohon-mohon pada Sehun tidak akan dipedulikannya-buktinya sekarang tubuh Kris didorong hingga terbaring di permadani lobi, sementara Sehun kembali duduk bersantai di sofa.

"Tuh, kalian mulai saja mainan gangbang-nya, aku nggak akan mendominasi giliran lagi, kok. Aku capek ah, mau tidur."

Tidur dengan membiarkan pengikat dasinya masih melingkar di kejantanan Kris, tidak mengizinkannya untuk klimaks, padahal sudah memperkosanya kasar bahkan keluar di dalam. Bocah berengsek.

/ / / / /

Beberapa orang menghela napasnya. Kris terbaring di permadani lobi dengan tubuh telanjang, persis dengan saat ia baru akan melayani kedelapan tamunya beberapa saat lalu. Hanya saja, beberapa saat lalu itu tidak ada setetes pun sperma di tubuhnya, beda dengan kondisi yang sekarang. Peluh, liur, dan sperma, semuanya menghiasi tubuh Kris dari wajah sampai paha. Kulitnya yang tadinya mulus tidak lagi nampak demikian karena bekas keunguan terlihat di lehernya—akibat _kissmark_ dari Sehun-dan di paha bawahnya-akibat genggaman keras dari tangan Luhan. Napasnya berat. Matanya beberapa kali terpejam akibat kelelahan. Kalau dia tidak ingat bahwa tugas intinya-gangbang-belum juga dimulai, Kris akan memilih untuk tidur sekarang.

Tapi tugasnya memang belum selesai. Ketika Luhan bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arahnya lagi, Kris melenguh cemas. Bukan hanya Luhan yang menatapnya lapar, tapi Baekhyun juga memandang Kris dengan sama laparnya. Pemuda cantik itu ikut berjalan ke arah Kris dengan senyum normalnya, diikuti dengan... Minseok? Ya, kakak lelaki Baekhyun itu akhirnya memberanikan diri mendaftar untuk menyentuh sahabatnya sendiri, meski masih malu-malu dan berjalan pelan seraya bersembunyi di belakang punggung sang adik.

Pemuda bermata besar yang baru hari ini datang—Kyungsoo, dengan nama samara Dio—juga dengan agak ragu berjalan mendekat ke tengah lobi (suara pekikan kaget dan ucapan _'kau serius?_' itu tentu saja milik kedua temannya yang semeja dengannya).

Bahkan Sehun, yang barusan saja berkata ingin tidur, kembali menegang dan menyeringai sambil bergumam "Ekspresi ketakutanmu itu seksi sekali."

_Mereka serius._ Mereka serius ingin memperkosa Kris ramai-ramai. Dan Kris, meskipun sudah ahli dalam permainan ranjang, tiba-tiba merasa cemas dan takut.

Ia tidak hanya akan menjadi bot, tapi juga menjadi bot yang dimainkan beramai-ramai sembari menuruti _fetish_ semua kliennya dalam waktu yang sama juga disaksikan oleh orang banyak.

Bohong kalau Kris bilang dia tidak panik saat kelima orang itu mengelilinginya dengan jarak dekat hingga Kris yang terduduk bisa melihat jelas tonjolan di selangkangan mereka. Tiba-tiba ia merasa dirinya sendiri mulai gemetaran saat Luhan mendekatkan kedua wajah mereka, Minseok mengelus pahanya, dan Baekhyun meraih penisnya-ketiganya dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

_'Dalam waktu yang bersamaan'_. Pesta gangbang ini sekarang dimulai.

_Jangan, Kris belum siap!_

"HENTIKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

Bukan, itu bukan suara Kris. Bukan Kris yang berteriak. Semua mata mengarah ke sumber jeritan _bass_ itu—ke arah Chanyeol.

Pria bersurai cokelat itu terengah setelah berteriak sekuat tenaga. Ia menggertakkan giginya. Wajahnya memerah akibat memendam amarah. Ketika semua orang-termasuk mereka yang tadinya berkeliling menyentuh Kris-memfokuskan pandangan kepada Chanyeol, dia langsung berjalan ke tengah lobi, melepaskan jasnya dan melemparnya ke arah Kris-menutupi tubuh telanjang itu dengan jas. Setelah itu ia bahkan menggandeng lengan si pemuda pirang, menyeretnya pelan hingga hampir ke pojok lobi. Membuat beberapa orang mendengus kesal dan mulai memaki Chanyeol.

"Kalian tidak lihat Kris ketakutan!?" Chanyeol membalas, dia berdiri tegap di depan Kris yang terduduk lemas, seakan melindungi lelaki itu. "Bagaimanapun... ini aneh! Disetubuhi beramai-ramai itu... keterlaluan, tahu!? Kasihan Kris! Pokoknya kalian nggak boleh menyentuh Kris!"

Kyungsoo bergumam pelan, "Tapi kan ownermu yang menyarankan hal itu, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol langsung menghadap Suho. Sejenak ia ragu, namun- "Owner kumohon hentikan ini! Aku rela membayar lebih mahal daripada para pelanggan, dengan syarat; Owner menghentikan 'pesta' ini! Tiga bulan... ah, tidak... bahkan aku rela tidak digaji selama satu tahun untuk bisa membayar kerugian Owner apabila Anda menghentikan gangbang ini!"

Semuanya diam. Beberapa berbisik pelan, keheranan atas sikap berkerasnya Chanyeol. Satu orang-Sehun-menggumam pelan bahwa Chanyeol akan segera ayahnya pecat karena mencuri mainan baru Tuan Muda Oh. Sang Owner sendiri, Suho, hanya menatap Chanyeol serius. Ketika Kai di sebelahnya berbisik singkat kepada si Owner, sebuah seringaian nampak di bibir Suho.

"Silakan tulis namamu di buku tamu, Chanyeol."

Hening. Chanyeol terkesiap dengan kedua mata membulat kaget. Tulis nama di buku tamu, berarti... _ikut memperkosa Kris?_

"E... eh? Owner bukan begitu! Aku bukannya mau ikutan, tapi kasihan Kris kalau dipakai beramai-ramai di tempat umum-"

Suho memotong kalimat Chanyeol, "Kamu menyukai Kris, kan?"

"..." Chanyeol menatapnya horor, lalu beberapa kali membuka mulut seakan ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun tak lama tertutup lagi. Matanya mengitari orang-orang seisi lobi yang sekarang menatapnya kaget dan juga penasaran. "A... apa maksudmu, Owner..."

"Tidak perlu berdalih, Chanyeol," Masih dengan senyum malaikatnya Suho melanjutkan, "Kalian memang sesama host , tapi kami tahu kamu mencintainya."

Keheningan kembali mendatangi lobi Host club itu hingga Chanyeol menjawab dengan panik dan tergagap, "D... dari mana Anda tahu... ah bukan, maksudku, ak... aku tidak menyukainya, tidak mungkin, kan, aku dan Kris..."

"Ketahuan banget kamu suka Kris, tahu." Kali ini si resepsionis berkulit gelap, Kai, yang menimpali tanpa menatap Chanyeol. "Setiap Kris disewa, kamu terlihat nggak suka. Setiap hari Rabu spesial, kamu selalu menanyakan apa Kris baik-baik saja. Kamu nggak pernah melepaskan pandangan darinya. Waktu kalian berdua melayani pelanggan yang berbeda pun kamu beberapa kali curi pandang ke tempat Kris berada-sampai ada beberapa tamumu yang protes karena mengira kau lebih memerhatikan tamu yang dilayani Kris. Padahal yang kau perhatikan bukan tamu Kris, tapi _Kris_ itu sendiri.

"Kamu pikir ulahmu yang sejelas itu tidak membuat kami sadar kalau kau mencintainya, Chanyeol? Semua orang yang kerja di sini juga sudah tahu kalau kamu suka Kris, kali." Kai memberikan seringai jahat-yang cukup berkebalikan dari senyuman malaikat milik Suho di sebelahnya-sembari menatap ke arah Kris yang sedari tadi menunduk. "Bahkan Kris sendiri sudah tahu."

Kali ini semua menatap Kris yang tiba-tiba tersentak. Chanyeol sekilas membulatkan matanya, kaget, merasa panik dan malu. Perlahan-lahan dia pindahkan tatapan matanya ke bawah, ke arah di mana Kris terduduk di depannya. Pemuda itu sudah tidak gemetar-justru sekarang Chanyeol-lah yang gemetaran ketika Kris mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap lurus ke mata Chanyeol sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya dan wajah yang memerah malu.

"A... aku memang sudah tahu, Chanyeol."

...

... _oh, dammit.  
_  
Kali ini jantung Chanyeol berdetak terburu bukan hanya karena perasaan terpendamnya pada Kris sudah diketahui oleh Kris sendiri, tapi juga karena-

-wajah Kris yang biasanya percaya diri, kini memerah padam akibat malu. Matanya yang selalu tajam memesona, kini nampak sendu dan mencoba menatap Chanyeol dengan ragu. Bibir merah yang digigitnya itu... wajahnya yang penuh sperma... tubuhnya yang telanjang di depan kaki Chanyeol..

Chanyeol berjongkok, menarik tengkuk si pria pirang hingga wajah mereka hanya berjarak satu senti. Wajah Kris yang malu dan agak bingung nampak sangat dekat di depannya, juga napas hangat Host nomor satu itu. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Chanyeol untuk mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kris hingga tak sedikit pun jarak tersisa di antara mereka saat Chanyeol menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir si pirang. Ciuman itu lembut, hanya sekadar tempelan semata. Kris yang tadinya membulatkan matanya karena kaget pun mulai memejamkan mata, merasa tenang dengan sentuhan lembut tangan Chanyeol di pipinya dan juga bibir yang menciumnya pelan tanpa sedikit pun lumatan, seakan menikmati eksistensi bibir itu sendiri.

_(Dan memang itulah yang Chanyeol lakukan, karena bisa menyentuh bibir mungil yang selama ini menjadi daya tarik Kris saja baginya sudah bagaikan surga.)_

"Hoi, hoi." Sebuah tarikan di tengkuk Kris melepaskan paksa ciuman mereka berdua. Sehun lah yang melakukannya dengan wajah bosan. "Kalau mau syuting telenovela jangan di sini."

Dan saat itu pula dia langsung mencium bibir Kris. Kris tercengang kaget-ciuman Sehun berbeda jauh dari ciuman Chanyeol yang baru saja dinikmatinya. Ciuman Sehun mengandung lumatan kepada bibirnya, lalu dengan sigap Sehun memasukkan lidahnya ke rongga mulut si pria si pria lebih tua, mengeksplor dinding-dinding mulutnya. Kris pun merasa shock karena besarnya perbedaan perlakuan untuknya dalam waktu yang terlalu singkat.

_(Kalau begini saja kaget, bagaimana dengan gangbang nanti saat semua titik sensitifmu disentuh bersamaan oleh sekian banyak orang, Kris?)_

"Hei Sehun!" Chanyeol menegur marah, "Kurang ajar, kamu-"

"Ikut saja, Chanyeol," Baekhyun menyeringai, "Daripada kau hanya berdiri di sini menyaksikan orang yang kau cintai mendesah kesenangan, masih lebih baik kalau kamu menjadi salah satu alasannya mendesah, kan."

Satu kalimat singkat itu sempat membuat Chanyeol berpikir sebelum membalas kembali, "Tapi aku suka Kris bukan karena badannya! Aku... aku suka Kris karena sifatnya, karena karakternya! Aku nggak mau menyentuhnya!"

Luhan memutar matanya malas. Tangannya meraih satu tangan Kris yang bebas, membuat lelaki itu sedikit bingung, dan membawa tangan itu ke selangkangan Chanyeol yang sudah menggembung. Seketika Chanyeol pun terlonjak kaget, begitu juga dengan Kris yang langsung menarik kembali tangannya dan menunduk dengan wajah merah padam. Gumaman _'maaf'_ pelan bisa terdengar dari mulut lelaki itu.

"Tuh, lihat," Luhan melanjutkan, "Cinta sifat dan karakternya, apa? _Bleh_. Kamu juga terangsang melihatnya telanjang sedari tadi. Nggak usah sok polos, ikutan saja kalau kau mau."

Dan setelah itu Luhan langsung menjilati leher Kris yang keunguan, kemudian Sehun melebarkan kedua kaki Kris dan menarik lubangnya untuk merekah di hadapan Chanyeol yang melotot kaget. "Hei Chanyeol atau siapapun namamu, kau betulan nggak mau ikutan? Siapa tahu setelah ini kamu nggak punya lagi kesempatan untuk melihat Kris telanjang bulat, kan? Hei, Tuan Oh sudah memberimu izin untuk ikutan, nih."

Baekhyun tertawa kecil melihat mata Chanyeol yang ikut menatap fokus pada lubang Kris yang entah kenapa terlihat lebih sempit daripada yang ia bayangkan. Baekhyun menepuk punggungnya, "_Now or never_, Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol kembali memerhatikan Kris yang saat ini memejamkan matanya saat Minseok menciumi pelipisnya. Lehernya yang agak keunguan sedang dijilati oleh Luhan. Kedua puting susunya mengacung tegak seakan minta disentuh. Begitu pun penisnya yang masih mengacung sejak Sehun menyisipkan cincin dasi di pangkalnya yang membuat bola kembarnya terus membesar menyimpan sperma yang seharusnya sudah keluar sedari tadi. Lalu lubang di pantatnya yang sudah merekah, basah oleh cairan orang-orang yang sudah memakainya sebelumnya. Lalu pahanya. Lututnya. _Betisnya, jari kakinya…_

_... Park Chanyeol menyukai semua bagian tubuh Kris._

Dan kapan lagi dia akan bisa menjamah semua hal yang dia sukai secara bebas?

_Now or never, Chanyeol?_ Kalimat Baekhyun terus terngiang di telinganya, seolah berusaha menghipnosisnya terus menerus. _Now or never, Chanyeol? Now or never, Chanyeol? Now or never, Chanyeol? Now or never?_

"_N_..." Chanyeol menelan liur. " …. N—"

_Never? Now?_

_Now or never, Chanyeol?_

_Now or never?_

"... _now_."

Baekhyun menyeringai makin lebar. Kris tertegun dan menatap koleganya itu dengan mata membesar kaget seakan tidak percaya. Sementara Kai mulai menulis nama _Park Chanyeol_ di buku tamunya.

"Aku potong dari uang gajimu, ya."

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: !WARNING! Ada curhatan author dan balasan review di bawah ini. Iya, memang panjang banget, sampai 3 halaman Ms Word. Kalau mau, kalian bisa skip mulai dari sini kok.**

Iya, _to be continued_. Nggak jadi _end_. Hehehehe.

_*heavy sigh*_

Jadi gini, saya pernah kagum sama seorang author (bukan di ffn) karena dia selalu ngebuat fanfic OTP saya dengan plot yang bagus. Satu-satunya yang saya benci dari beliau itu adalah kalau dia buat fanfic rated M yang PWP (fanfic yang full sex), beliau selalu membersambungkan fanfic itu. Padahal cuma satu "ronde" seks. Misalnya Chapter 1 si seme mempersiapkan sex toy, chapter 2 sex toy itu dipakai, chapter 3 si ukenya dilarang orgasme, dan seterusnya. Saya pikir; kenapa nggak dihabisi dulu satu ronde adegan seks itu biar pembaca nggak merasa di-PHP? Saya pikir fanfic seperti itu harusnya selesai dalam 1 chapter. Pembukaan, seks, seks, seks, selesai. Mungkin akan jadi satu Chapter yang panjang, tapi pembaca akan lebih puas daripada harus dibuat bersambung dan pembaca jadi makin penasaran menunggu kelanjutannya. Saya ilfeel dengan author itu, akhirnya saya _unsubscribe_. Serius.

Nah karena saya benci dengan author seperti itu, saya juga nggak mau dianggap sebagai author yang PHP seperti dia juga. Saya janji, sepanjang apapun fanfic nya, kalau penuh adegan seks, biarkan adegan itu diselesaikan dalam satu Chapter biar pembaca nggak penasaran. Itulah yang saya janjikan di prolog dan chapter 2 Wednesday Wetkrisday.

Nyatanya, ternyata sulit, dengan berbagai alasan. Pertama, fanfic ini memang panjang karena banyaknya interaksi supaya tokohnya lebih hidup. Kadang draft dan hasil akhir nggak nyambung. Contohnya di adegan terakhir itu, di draft saya, Chanyeol cuma marah sama Suho, Suho bilang kalau dia cinta Kris, Kris jawab bahwa dia sudah tahu, dan jreng-dimulailah gangbang yang menyertai Chanyeol. Di hasil akhirnya, kamu lihat sendiri... Chanyeol marah, nyeret Kris, melempar jas ke Kris, Suho bilang kalau Chanyeol cinta Kris, Kris jawab bahwa dia sudah tahu, Chanyeol masih menyangkal, Baekhyun - Sehun - Luhan harus debat sama Chanyeol, mereka berempat menyentuh Kris, Baekhyun mempertanyakan kepastian Chanyeol lagi, dan barulah Chanyeol setuju untuk ikutan. Kadang saya bingung kenapa tokoh di fanfic ini suka berbuat semaunya sendiri. *langsung nyalahin tokoh fiksi*

Kedua, saya sibuk tugas kuliah dan skripsi. Ketiga, saya orangnya malesan. Keempat, saya seorang _slow writer_. Apalagi saya biasa nulis fanfic di Handphone daripada komputer, tahu sendirilah di handphone banyak sekali distraksinya... lalu saya lebih sering Roleplayan daripada nulis fanfic *lol*

Alasan yang kelima mungkin yang paling penting buat saya, yaitu review. Makin ke sini, makin banyak review yang bunyinya mengancam dan agak kasar yang berisi supaya saya cepat update fanfic ini. Jujur saya nggak sakit hati dengan review yang terkesan kasar seperti itu, saya justru senang karena kalian menunggu update-an fanfic ini sampai emosian. Fanfic ini diupdate tanggal 6 Januari, tapi sampai Maret dan April masih ada saja review yang meminta update. Padahal saya yakin fanfic ini sudah tenggelam banget di liat fanfic di kategori Screenplays; jadinya saya berpikir positif, yaitu para reviewer yang meskipun agak kasar itu rela membuka Link fanfic saya dengan apapun caranya demi menagih update. Itu makan waktu dan tenaga, bukan? Lalu saya jadi senang dan akhirnya... nggak tega. Akhirnya saya potong adegan seksnya jadi Chapter baru lagi untuk dipublish, supaya nggak ada yang menunggu lebih lama lagi. Anggaplah ini untuk memuaskan dahaga sementara para pembaca. Seperti restoran yang memberikan minuman duluan kepada tamunya selagi makanan pesanannya dimasak (?)

Mentang-mentang review kasar dan bermaksud menghina/ancaman bisa memotivasi saya untuk mempublish "minuman pembuka" ini, jangan terus-terusan kirim review kasar ke saya, ya. Saya udah jelasin kan di atas kalau saya ini _slow writer_, sibuk tugas, dan kebetulan fanficnya kepanjangan karena tokoh fanficnya jalan sendiri (?). Menulis cerita panjang sebagai seorang penulis lambat yang sibuk kuliah dan _moody_ itu susah, oke. Jadi fanfic ini pasti _AKAN_ saya update, _PASTI_ saya update, dan saya _NIAT_ update. Tapi tentu update nya nggak secepat fanfic lain. Tolong pikirkan kendala yang saya hadapi juga, karena setiap author mempunyai kesibukan dan gaya menulis yang berbeda-beda :)

(Tenang aja, saya nggak marah, yang di atas itu cuma curhatan/?) Di bawah ada balasan review ya!

* * *

**ayp**: kenapa geli? Deskripnya lebay ya? XD | **ayumkim**: udah lama cari yang beginian berarti suka everyone x Kris juga? Hehehe... nah, ada yang sadar juga tentang Chanyeol. Padahal di prolog udah dikasih Clue sedikit ada apa dengan Chanyeol (?) Di chapter ini sudah terjawab ya ;) | **lushixun**: oh, berarti saya sering liat kamu di ff krisho/hokris ya, saya juga dulu suka krisho. Dulu sih, karena sekarang lagi nggak update tentang suho hehehe. Aphrodisiac dan Daddy kink untuk Suho? Noted! | **LVenge**: iya gangbang, meski di Chapter ini minuman pembukanya dulu yaa :D hei kata siapa anu para uke unyu? Ukuran penis nggak ada hubungannya dengan status (?) | **BabyWolf Jonginnie'Kim**: Pasti dong! Lay dan Tao yang disini 100% uke saja bakal dapat jatah sama Kris kok ;) | **dark94**: iya, semua member exo. Updated ya, tapi gangbangnya belum mulai... | **ShinKUrai**: makasih banyak ya :')) Updated! | **Wenky MelI**: nggak apa-apa kok review mesum, itu bakal meningkatkan imajinasiku untuk adegan seks berikutnya ;) iya kok memang aku sudah rencana buat Kris disandwich atas bawah depan belakang lol. Terima kasih! Updated! | **MasoChan**: disini Tao aslinya uke, tapi waktu sama Kris dia bakal jadi seme kok :D | **onyx sky**: makasih! chapter ini ternyata bukan Chapter akhir, maaf ._. Nikmati hidangan pembuka ini dulu, ya... | Guest: Kris nangis, nipple play dari Baekhyun, sextoy, dan DP? Noted! ;) Makasih sarannya! | **laxyovrds**: Mereka ikutan dong ;) Chanyeol udah siap nih, tunggu di Chapter selanjutnya ya! | **Joy Wu.94**: wahh Kris aegyo! *culik* kata siapa sadistik nggak cocok buat fanfic ini? Sehun sadistik tuh, hehehe. Kalau mau kasih saran, masih ditampung lho! | **Guest(2):** hayo, baca ff ini memang harus siap mental dulu! Mumpung Tao dan Baekhyun belum dapat giliran lagi di Chapter ini, siap-siap untuk Chapter berikutnya yaa ;) | **doubleAA10**: iya pengenalannya kepanjangan, maaf oTL sayangnya lagi Chapter ini belum gangbang, baru bergiliran, tapi disini sudah disisipkan sedikit Humiliation ya! | **Jeseey**: Kris nggak terlalu tersiksa ya...? Okee, di selanjutnya semoga aku bikin dia bisa membentak seperlunya :D | **pecinta uke kris**: oh gosh makasih banget! Dan aku suka nama kamu =)) sudah update nih, belum gangbang, tapi sudah ada adegan dewasanya ya! | ** .1848**: nggak dihiatusin kok, tapi aku memang slow writer, maaf ya ._. Tao di Chapter sebelumnya menye-menye banget ya? XD Tapi tetap saja waktu sama Kris nanti dia bakal jadi seme kok ;) | **ZIALL HORLIK, hemeh**: Niat kok, maaf ya saya slow writer ._. Makasih! Updated chap ini buat kalian! XD

Buat yang sudah review, terima kasih banyak! Dari yang cuma minta update, nulis kesan tentang Chapter sebelumnya, ngasih saran Kink, sampai PM, meski mungkin ada beberapa yang nggak sempat saya balas di chapter ini (hell, nulis A/N ini saja sudah 1000 words), saya baca semuanya kok. _And I really appreciate it_! Padahal chapter lalu sangat panjang, jadi saya udah rela kalau banyak yang nggak Review karena pusing bacanya lol, nggak nyangka ternyata banyak yang _excited_ juga. Saya mempublish "minuman pembuka" ini karena memikirkan kalian juga, walaupun terkesan PHP karena dibersambungkan lagi, maaf ya... Review kesan kalian terhadap chapter ini juga, ya ^^ Kritik dan sarannya sangat welcome! Yang mau memberikan saran Kink juga masih boleh! Terima kasih sebelumnya!

Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sini! Ada _easter egg_ tentang Sehun lho di chapter ini! Ada yang bisa menebak? Clue: di dalam dialog

Oh iya, kalian sudah liat siluet Kris tanpa baju belum? Ternyata badannya ramping, lengan kecil, nggak tegap, seperti uke di fanfic ini (?) XD kalau mau lihat klik ini ya twitterdotcom/wooyifun/status/578157863786262528/photo/1 (cr to owner)


	5. Chapter 4-1

Anak itu, Li Jiaheng, tidak mungkin pernah memprediksikan hal seperti ini akan terjadi.

Anak itu polos. Lugu. Ceria. Seperti kebanyakan anak lelaki lainnya. Merupakan orang Cina campuran seperempat Kanada, lahir dari pasangan Tuan Li dan Nyonya Li—Nona Wu adalah panggilan wanita itu sebelum menikah dengan Tuan Li. Jiaheng mengalami masa kecil yang bahagia bersama kedua orang tuanya—sebelum tiba-tiba sang ayah, Tuan Li, meninggalkan Jiaheng dan ibunya.

Sejak ditinggalkan ayahnya itu, hidup Jiaheng berubah. Dia pindah ke Kanada, negara kelahiran neneknya, bersama ibunya. Nyonya Li—yang sekarang kembali memakai marga Wu setelah berpisah dengan Tuan Li—mengganti nama marga Jiaheng menjadi Wu. _Wu Jiaheng._ Perubahan marga berarti memutuskan segala relasi yang mereka miliki dengan keluarga Tuan Li. Tidak sampai di sana, nama depan Jiaheng pun diganti oleh wanita itu. _Yifan_. Nama anak itu bukan lagi Li Jiaheng, melainkan Wu Yifan.

Tapi Wu Yifan adalah anak yang berbeda dari Li Jiaheng.

Di usia sepuluh tahun, bocah Wu ini tinggal bersama kerabat yang merupakan orang Eropa, di negara Kanada yang asing untuknya. Ibunya kembali ke Cina karena kontrak kerja yang belum usai. Bocah Wu sendirian di negara asing tanpa orang yang dikenal. Satu minggu pertama Nyonya Wu akan menelepon sang anak untuk menanyakan keadaannya, namun panggilan itu makin lama makin jarang terdengar. Yifan kesepian. Ia merasa asing, diacuhkan. Membuat bocah yang ceria ini menjadi pendiam dan _introvert_, sering menangis, mengharapkan ibunya datang kembali untuk memerhatikannya dengan kasih sayang. Yifan butuh kasih sayang orang tua. Kasih sayang ayahnya yang telah pergi, juga kasih sayang ibunya yang terlalu sibuk untuknya. Kasih sayang.

Dan kehausan akan kasih sayang itulah yang akhirnya merusak Yifan.

Yifan sudah rusak sejak memasuki bangku SMP. Bocah tampan itu berkali-kali menggoda perempuan dan memacari mereka untuk mendapatkan kasih sayang. Makin banyak kasih sayang yang ia dapatkan, makin bahagialah Yifan. Tak jarang ia memacari lebih dari dua perempuan dalam satu waktu. Kasih sayang yang dia dapatkan jadi berlipat ganda.

Memasuki bangku SMA, seorang lelaki homoseksual-lah yang memberikan kasih sayang itu kepada Yifan. Sejak saat itu lelaki ini sadar bahwa kasih sayang dari sesama lelaki juga ia butuhkan karena dia tidak mendapatkan hal itu dari ayahnya. Tidak hanya kasih sayang, tapi juga seks. Percumbuan pertama yang Yifan alami adalah dengan kekasih lelakinya. Rasanya menyenangkan. Dan sejak itu Yifan memacari perempuan dan laki-laki sekaligus. Masing-masing tiga orang dalam satu waktu.

Kasih sayang yang ia dapatkan sirna semuanya saat semua hubungannya ketahuan. Enam orang yang dipacarinya langsung memutuskannya begitu saja. Yifan tidak lagi mendapatkan stok kasih sayangnya sehari-hari dari mereka, juga tidak lagi mendapatkan seks yang menggairahkan. Ia kembali mengurung diri, depresi, menjadi seorang introvert lagi. Lulus SMA pun sudah merupakan keajaiban karena saat itu dia mengerjakan ujian kelulusan dengan kondisi mental yang sedang stres berat.

Tapi begitu Yifan mendapatkan beasiswa olahraga dari Korea Selatan, sebuah ide pun muncul di dalam kepalanya. Wu Yifan bisa lahir kembali di negara Ginseng ini. Dia bisa kembali mendapatkan kasih sayang dari nol lagi, tanpa peduli mencoreng nama baik dan usaha untuk merahasiakan hubungan itu dari semua kekasihnya—yaitu dengan membuat identitas baru untuk memuaskan hasrat kasih sayang dan seksual.

Namanya Kris. Identitas lain dari Yifan yang hidup untuk memberi kasih sayang, mendapat kasih sayang, dan mendapatkan kepuasan seksual.

Li Jiaheng adalah anak yang ceria dan lugu. Wu Yifan adalah remaja yang suka mempermainkan perempuan tapi menjadi lelaki yang baik sejak kuliah di Korea Selatan. Kris adalah orang yang menampung semua sifat jahat Yifan yang ia tinggalkan sejak ke Korea.

Jiaheng si ceria tidak akan pernah menduga bahwa ia di masa depan akan berada di sini, telanjang bulat, dengan sebelas laki-laki mengelilinginya.

* * *

**Wednesday WetKrisDay**  
YiVanWu

OT11 x Kris (bottom!Kris)

**Warning for this chapter: **

Bahasa frontal, cursing/rude words, gangbang, sextoys, feminization, nipple play, rimming, double penetration, multiple penetration, angry sex/hate sex, fisting, BDSM, orgasm denial, whip-spanking, erotic electrostimulation

_**18.000 words of full sex!**_ Silakan dibookmark dulu chapter supaya kalau capek baca bisa dipause kapan saja. Karena terlalu panjang, chapter 5 ini saya pisah jadi dua bagian, chapter 5 part 1 dan chapter 5 part 2.

EXO, WYF, LH, &amp; HZT are owned by themselves. Scappatella Club is based on Persona 3's Escapade Club.

Story is fully by me.

_**NO plagiarism.**_

Sedikit glosarium; _**Feminization**_: praktik seksual yang membuat peran laki-laki menjadi perempuan (misalnya dengan crossdress), _**hate-sex**_: melakukan hubungan seksual dengan orang yang dibenci/perasaan marah, _**chastity belt**_: busana/alat yang menutupi daerah selangkangan dan biasanya terkunci supaya untuk mencegah perbuatan seksual, _**estim:**_ erotic electrostimulation atau electrosex yaitu praktik seksual yang menggunakan arus listrik/setruman untuk merangsang bagian tubuh misalnya di alat kelamin. (Penjelasan dari berbagai sumber.)

* * *

_Chapter 5 __–__ part 1_

Baekhyun menyeringai saat melihat lelaki tinggi bertelinga besar, Chanyeol, menyodok mulut Kris dengan kejantanannya. Sodokan demi sodokan sangat kasar dan cepat, hingga terkesan bahwa bukan Kris-lah yang mengisap penis Chanyeol tapi penis Chanyeol yang memerkosa mulut Kris. Kris sampai terlihat beberapa kali ingin terbatuk—dia tidak bisa menampung kejantanan itu dengan sempurna di dalam mulutnya. Kadang lidahnya pun belum menyentuh batang kemaluan Chanyeol namun si empunya langsung menarik penisnya keluar, lalu memasukkannya lagi. Dia tidak memberi kesempatan bagi Kris untuk bernapas dan menikmati penisnya lebih lama lagi. Keluar, masuk, keluar, masuk—masing-masing hanya terjadi selama kurang dari satu detik. Penisnya terus menggenjot cepat mulut si pirang sampai Kris harus memegangi paha Chanyeol supaya tidak terjatuh akibat sodokan kasar itu.

"_Umph-... mmh.. mmm_-" Hanya gumaman putus-putus tanpa arti tersebut yang bisa Kris keluarkan di tengah _blowjob_ yang dilakukannya. Erangan tidak jelas itu justru membuat Chanyeol makin terlena oleh getaran yang ditimbulkan dan memajumundurkan pinggulnya di mulut Kris lebih cepat lagi. Kedua matanya tertutup, sementara mulutnya terbuka lebar, bernapas cepat.

"Oh... ah... Kris-" Sekilas Chanyeol membuka matanya untuk menatap ke bawah di mana Kris terbaring telentang dengan penis Chanyeol di mulutnya. Melihat wajah Kris—Kris yang selama ini dia cintai, Kris yang selama ini bersetubuh dengan banyak orang kecuali dirinya, Kris yang selama ini tidak dapat ia sentuh—Kris yang seperti itu menatapnya seduktif dengan mulut yang dipenuhi penisnya, lelaki dengan surai cokelat itu tiba-tiba makin terangsang. Darah dengan cepat naik ke kepalanya, membuat wajahnya memerah malu, hanya karena diberikan tatapan oleh sang _love Interest_. Persis anak SMP yang berdebar-debar apabila orang yang dia sukai memberikannya senyum. Akan tetapi, dalam kasus Chanyeol, bukan hanya jantungnya saja yang berdebar cepat dan wajah yang memerah—tapi juga sperma yang langsung menyembur dari kejantanannya ke dalam mulut si pirang.

Sungguh, Chanyeol merasa sangat bersalah. Ia bersihkan ujung-ujung bibir Kris yang basah oleh spermanya, membuat bibir mungil menggoda itu kembali kering. "Kris, maafkan aku-"

Namun Kris hanya menatap Chanyeol dengan mata yang setengah tertutup akibat kelelahan, ujung bibirnya yang masih disentuh Chanyeol itu membentuk kurva ke atas—membentuk senyum simpul.

Kris menatap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum-

_-dengan mulut yang masih menampung kejantanan Chanyeol._

_Oh, fuck_—batin Chanyeol. Ini menggoda sekali, amat merangsang. Orang yang kau sukai tersenyum kepadamu dengan penismu di mulutnya! Apabila Chanyeol anak SMP, maka sekarang dia sudah _Hard_ kembali. Dan memang itulah yang terjadi—kejantanan Chanyeol kembali berdiri dan menegang di dalam mulut Kris. Dan karena itu pula Kris langsung refleks menyempitkan pipinya, mengisap kemaluan itu. Karena sudah tanggung juga, Chanyeol kembali menyodok-nyodok mulut Kris sambil berkali-kali mengucapkan maaf.

Itulah yang sedari tadi membuat Baekhyun terbahak. Sudah berkali-kali Chanyeol keluar di dalam mulut Kris—dengan yang barusan, berarti sudah tiga kali, dan sekarang menuju yang keempat kalinya—dengan alasan yang sama, yaitu karena Chanyeol selalu menegang lagi setiap melihat wajah Kris, bahkan sebelum sempat mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari mulut si Host nomor satu. Bayangkan sendirilah bagaimana cairan sperma Chanyeol sudah membanjiri mulut dan kerongkongan Kris.

Sementara itu, di bagian bawah tubuh Kris, ada Minseok yang dengan malu-malu mengeksplor bagian di antara dua paha si Host. Minseok agak membungkuk, memerhatikan skrotum Kris yang membengkak dan membiru karena aliran darahnya distop di sana akibat pengait dasi milik Sehun. Lalu Minseok juga memerhatikan lubang yang berada tidak jauh di bawah bola kembar itu. Lubang pantat Kris, tepatnya, berkedut hebat setiap kali Chanyeol menghujam mulutnya. Secara bergantian, Minseok memerhatikan lubang itu dan Chanyeol yang memerkosa mulut Kris. Tak lama dia menjilat bibir bawahnya dan nekat mencolek lubang Kris dengan lembut.

Hanya satu colekan pelan, tapi Kris langsung terlonjak kaget. Bahkan Kris sampai berteriak dengan mulutnya yang masih menghisap penis Chanyeol, membuat lelaki itu mengerang. Sama seperti Chanyeol, mendengar sahabatnya sendiri menjerit kaget membuat Minseok semakin terangsang. Tubuhnya berkeringat karena tegang, lalu tangannya yang gemetaran melebarkan lubang anus Kris dengan dua jarinya.

"Nnngkh-!" Kembali,Kris mendesah karena terkejut. Tubuhnya semakin sensitif setelah beberapa kali disentuh, dan kenyataan bahwa sahabatnya—Minseok—yang menyentuhnya sekarang membuatnya semakin tegang. Chanyeol, yang lagi-lagi merasakan getaran di penisnya akibat suara Kris, akhirnya kembali menyemburkan spermanya di dalam mulut Host tersebut. Setelah itu dia langsung menatap ke bagian bawah Kris—Minseok sedang menatap lubangnya penuh nafsu seraya mengaduk-aduk lubang tersebut dengan kedua jarinya—dan Chanyeol langsung mengerti kenapa dari tadi Kris mendesah:

_Hampir diperkosa oleh sahabat sendiri... itu sangat merangsang_. Akan tetapi, sayang sekali rangsangan yang Kris rasakan itu tidak bisa dilampiaskan akibat pengait dasi yang menjerat penisnya. Chanyeol langsung mencabut pengait dasi tersebut, dan dengan tiga kali kocokan pada kemaluan Kris, cairan kental berangsur-angsur menyembur dari dalam sana.

"A-aah, Chanyeol!..." Kris langsung kembali merasa lemas, napasnya berat dan dadanya naik turun. Alat vitalnya kembali melemas dan begitu juga lubangnya yang refleks menyempit. Minseok segera melepaskan jarinya dari lubang itu dan menunduk malu, dan hanya mengelus pelan paha Kris.

Semua yang ada di sana terdiam lagi, kecuali Chanyeol yang mengelus kepala Kris di pangkuannya dengan sayang, sesekali membersihkan wajah dan mulutnya dari bekas sperma. Napas Kris mulai teratur, seolah sebentar lagi ia akan tertidur, namun itu hanya harapan ketika tiba-tiba si petugas administrasi berkulit gelap—Kai—mendekati Kris yang terbaring.

"Tidak asyik kalau hiburan ini terpaksa batal karena kamu kecapekan, kan?" Pertanyaan itu ditujukan untuk Kris, namun yang merespon malah Chanyeol dengan tatapan tajamnya. "Makanya, nih, Kris, minum dulu."

Kris langsung menghela napas lega ketika Kai menunjukkannya secangkir kopi. Meskipun sangat cuek, pegawai administrasi ini memang sangat dapat diandalkan, makanya dia bisa menjadi salah satu pegawai meskipun usianya masih muda. Kalau Kris tidak salah ingat, bahkan Kai belum punya kartu tanda pengenal. Usianya belum legal untuk dapat memasuki apalagi bekerja di tempat seperti ini. Satu-satunya yang membuat Suho mempertahankan Kai adalah keahliannya. Kai itu pengertian dan gesit.

"Terima kasih, Kai," Kris meminum habis secangkir kopi itu dengan sekali teguk, lalu mengembalikan cangkirnya kepada Kai. Kris tidak melihat seringai Kai kepadanya—tepat sebelum si lelaki tan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kris dan melumat bibir tebal itu. Lumatannya sangat kasar hingga lidah mereka saling melilit, dan Kai baru benar-benar melepaskan ciumannya saat Chanyeol mendorongnya menjauh dari Kris.

"Hentikan!" Chanyeol mengomel, "Kalau kamu mau ikutan juga, potong dari uang gajimu!"

Tak disangka, Kai justru tersenyum menyeringai sambil menatap Kris penuh nafsu. "Kau benar... Ini pasti akan sangat menyenangkan."

Dan Kris tersentak kaget. Kopi yang dia minum tadi itu... rasanya berbeda dengan kopi yang biasa mereka buat di sini, baik untuk pegawai maupun untuk klien.

Dan lagi, kenyataan bahwa Kai mentransfer sebuah permen kecil dari mulutnya ke dalam mulut Kris saat mereka berciuman tadi—yang malangnya langsung tidak sengaja Kris telan sebelum berhasil menyesapi rasa permen tersebut...

Logikanya, tidak mungkin Kai memberikan Kris sebuah permen. Kai bisa membaca situasi, dia tidak akan memberikan permen yang tidak mengenyangkan. Lagipula kombinasi antara permen dan kopi itu sangat aneh. Kai tidak sebodoh itu.

_Kalau begitu, apakah permen tadi adalah-_

_/ / /_

"Kopi itu... dari kamarku?"

Kai menyeringai pada Suho yang menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam seperti polisi yang menginterogasi buronan. "Kebetulan akulah yang menerimanya saat kiriman paket berisi kopi afrodisiak itu tiba di rumah, Hyung. Makanya aku tahu kalau kopi itu bukan kopi biasa. Masih lebih mendingan daripada kalau Eomma dan Appa-mu yang menerimanya, kan? Nanti kamu bisa diusir dari rumah, terus aku diangkat jadi anak kandung mereka."

Suho menggumam kesal. "Kau tahu kenapa aku menyimpan kopi itu di kamarku dan bukan di sini?"

"Karena kopi afrodisiak itu mengandung zat berbahaya yang bisa menurunkan tekanan darah, kerusakan pada alat kelamin, dan yang paling parah adalah kematian," Kai menjawab malas. "Kris tidak akan rusak hanya dengan satu kali mengonsumsi kopi itu, Hyung, percayalah. Lagipula, efeknya mengagumkan, kan?"

Kai menunjuk ke tengah ruangan, di mana inti permainan itu tengah terjadi. Semakin banyak orang yang mendekati Kris. Bahkan Lay, yang sangat tidak setuju apabila Host favoritnya itu menjadi bottom, mulai mendekat karena penasaran. Penasaran kenapa?...

Karena Kris, sedari tadi, mendesah teriak dengan berbagai _dirty talk_ seakan hidupnya hanya untuk seks.

"_AHH_!.. T, terus! Minseo-"

Minseok saat ini sedang berdiri dengan kedua lutut sebagai tumpuan sambil mengeluar-masukkan kemaluannya ke dalam Kris yang terbaring telentang. Minseok dipilih sebagai orang pertama—setelah Sehun—yang boleh mencicipi lubang Kris terlebih dahulu karena permintaan Baekhyun. Baekhyun bilang kakaknya itu seorang _virgin_—perjaka selama 21 tahun—dan sekarang akhirnya dia menunjukkan ketertarikan pada hal berbau seks yaitu pantat Kris, maka Minseok harus segera mendapat giliran sebelum _sense_ perjaka-nya itu muncul lagi dan dia berubah pikiran. Sayang kan kalau nggak jadi menyentuh Kris padahal sudah bayar?

Tapi, bagi semua orang di sana, Minseok tidak terlihat seperti seorang perjaka. Gerakannya kasar dan brutal. Minseok menarik tubuh Kris, mengangkat kedua kakinya hingga bersandar diatas bahu Minseok, lalu menampar bokong Kris yang agak terangkat ke udara. Kris yang kaget refleks menekuk kakinya hingga kedua lututnya menyentuh dadanya sendiri, mengangkat pinggulnya lebih naik lagi—hampir keseluruhan bagian pinggul bawahnya terangkat. Minseok langsung mencabut penisnya dari dalam Kris, berdiri dengan kedua kakinya, lalu menghujamkan lagi kemaluannya ke dalam si Host dengan sangat cepat dan kasar.

Tangan Kris yang bebas meraih pinggul Minseok, menariknya mendekat hingga penis sahabatnya itu melesak lebih dalam lagi. Kris menjerit keenakan berkali-kali. "_Ah, aah, aahh_! Minseo—Xi, Tuan Xiuminnnnnh... _teruuuus, terus_!... ah... luar biasa-..."

Minseok bagaikan kesetanan. Matanya memejam, giginya menggeretak. Tangannya memegang kedua paha Kris dan sesekali mengelusnya. Minseok bagaikan _sex master_. Sulit dipercaya bahwa barusan ia adalah seorang mahasiswa pemalu yang mengaku _straight_ dan perjaka, sementara sekarang ia mencumbu seorang laki-laki sampai si korban keenakan.

"Yifannn-..." Minseok bergumam, suaranya tidak jelas tapi bisa didengar oleh Kris. "Yifan... kamu... nggak pernah memanggilku 'hyung' karena perbedaan adat di negara kelahiran kita-... _hahh, hah-_... padahal kamu lebih muda dariku... jadi sekarang, kau tahu... _uhhh_... apa yang harus kau katakan-"

Kris mendelik. Oh, ngakunya sih polos, tapi ternyata Minseok juga ingin kinknya dipuaskan seperti Luhan dan Sehun tadi. Tapi Minseok terlalu pemalu, jadinya dia tidak mengatakan dengan lugas dan langsung, malah berliku-liku. Untung saja Kris adalah teman baik Minseok, jadi dia tahu apa yang harus ia katakan untuk memenuhi Kink Minseok—"..._Minseok-oppa_?..."

_DEG-_

"_AAKH-!?"_ Sungguh, Kris yakin barusan saja penis Minseok di dalamnya tiba-tiba membesar. Setelah itu pun genjotannya makin cepat. Lubang Kris yang terkaget mulai berkedut kembang kempis, namun remasannya di penis Minseok justru membuat kejantanan itu makin membesar akibat terangsang.

"Oppa-! Minseok oppaaaaa aaangh~..." Dan penis Minseok mengeras setiap kali Kris mengeluarkan kata oppa dari mulutnya. Genjotannya pun sekarang lebih cepat lagi sampai tubuh Kris terlonjak-lonjak, apalagi setelah Minseok menyentuh bagian terdalam anus Kris—prostat—dan menghasilkan jeritan penuh nafsu dari si Host.

Chanyeol yang sedari tadi sudah dapat mengendalikan nafsunya, akhirnya harus mengelus kejantanannya yang setengah mengeras lagi. Ia menelan liur, memposisikan dirinya duduk di samping kepala Kris. Baekhyun mengganggunya dengan juga duduk di samping Chanyeol dan menyeringai. Sementara Kris justru tidak peduli dengan beberapa orang yang mulai mendekatinya, dia terus terfokus pada Minseok, seakan lupa bahwa semua orang bisa menyentuhnya kapan saja. Apalagi sedari tadi, semenjak Kris memanggilnya dengan _oppa_, Minseok sama sekali tidak membuka mata selama menyetubuhinya, seakan tidak mau percaya bahwa dia mencumbu lelaki sahabatnya sendiri.

Sebelumnya tak pernah ada satu pun klien Kris yang memejamkan mata selama memerkosa Kris. Sebelumnya tidak ada yang bisa mengacuhkan penampilan Kris yang tengah dilanda nafsu begini... apalagi penis Kris yang sudah mengeras.

"A—aahh.. Min—Oppa..." Kris mendesah terus untuk mencuri perhatian Minseok. Ia meraih satu tangan Minseok, membawanya pelan ke arah selangkangan Kris untuk mengocok penisnya, namun Minseok menarik kembali tangannya bahkan tanpa membuka mata. Semua tenaganya ia fokuskan pada tubuh bagian bawahnya yang menyerang anus Kris. _Tidak pada penis Kris_. Kris menggigit bibirnya—sodokan Minseok pada prostatnya sangat brutal sedari tadi, membuat tubuhnya terus menggeliat, dan Kris yakin ia akan klimaks sekarang kalau saja Minseok mau memanjakan penisnya. Kris butuh sentuhan—_dia ingin ejakulasi!_

"Penisnya, Bodoh." Itu suara Luhan. Sembari berjalan mendekat, dia mengajak bicara Minseok, tapi matanya terpaku pada selangkangan Kris. "Kris minta kau untuk menyentuh penisnya."

Tetap saja Minseok bergeming, hanya menggeleng, dan justru menarik penisnya dari lubang Kris hingga hanya ujungnya yang berada di dalam, lalu mendorongnya masuk lagi dalam satu hentakan sampai terdengar "_OH_" keras dari Kris yang tenggelam dalam nafsu. Tangan Minseok sama sekali tidak bergerak, masih memegangi paha Kris.

Bola mata Luhan bergulir malas, "Nggak mau? Oh, karena kamu _straight_ ya, dan yang sedang kau masuki sekarang adalah vagina, bukan lubang anus?"

Samar-samar dapat terlihat semburat merah muncul di pipi Minseok. _Ya... sepertinya Luhan benar_. Seorang _straight_ dan meminta pasangan lelakinya memanggilnya 'oppa', sepertinya sudah pasti karena Minseok menganggap dia sedang melakukan seks dengan perempuan. Tapi kalau begitu Kris harus mengocok penisnya sendiri untuk ejakulasi-

"_Haa_-" Kris terkaget. Sebuah tangan meremas kemaluannya dengan keras. Dan itu bukan tangan Minseok melainkan tangan Luhan. Dia berjongkok di sebelah Minseok, mulai mengocok-ngocok penis Kris dengan usil. Mata Kris dan matanya bertemu, dan Luhan langsung menyeringai lebar.

"Ada baiknya kalau kau sekarang juga memanggilku dengan _oppa_, Kris."

Mata Kris mengerjap, namun karena dirinya sedang terpengaruh afrodisiak, dia lalu mengangguk. "Luhan-oppa...-"

Kocokan Luhan semakin cepat.

"Aaahh!... Luhan-oppa-..." sama seperti genjotan Minseok yang semakin cepat ketika Kris memanggilnya oppa, Luhan juga mempercepat kocokannya di penis Kris ketika kata oppa mulai terdengar. "Luhan-oppa, Luhan-oppa-... _oppa, oppa, oppa!"_

_SPURT!—_

Kris melemas. Cairan sperma baru saja menyembur keluar dari penisnya. Membasahi perut Minseok dan perutnya sendiri sekaligus. Luhan menatapnya tajam sambil menyeringai. Tangannya yang belepotan sperma Kris mulai mengurut kejantanan itu lagi dengan gerakan naik turun. Kris menggeliat, merasakan rangsangan kembali dari penis dan prostatnya yang tersodok penis Minseok. Entah kenapa, penis Minseok tidak sekeras tadi sebelum ia klimaks. Luhan pun makin lincah memainkan penisnya hingga kejantanan itu berdiri lagi.

Disentuh oleh dua orang membuat Kris sadar bahwa aktivitas _gangbang_ sudah benar-benar dimulai.

/ / /

Luhan masih mengurut cepat penis Kris. Jari-jarinya bergerak mengusap penis itu, membersihkan bekas sperma yang tertinggal. "Kamu cepat sekali keluarnya, Kris. Mau dipakaikan _cock ring_ lagi?"

Kris menggeleng dengan takut, matanya melotot membayangkan pengait dasi Sehun kembali mengikat batang kemaluannya. "Tidak perlu! Aku klimaks cepat hanya karena... kopi dan permen..." Oh, kopi dan permen afrodisiak yang diberikan Kai itu sepertinya membuat Kris merasakan sentuhan empat kali lebih sensitif dari biasanya alhasil membuatnya terangsang dan klimaks lebih cepat. Contohnya sekarang ketika penisnya kembali menegang lagi di genggaman Luhan.

"Ah, kamu juga bangun dengan cepat sekali." Kali ini Baekhyun yang terkekeh, melihat penis Kris yang sudah kembali menegang. Kris merasa frustrasi dan panik membayangkan bagaimana afrodisiak itu bekerja di tubuhnya nanti.

Menyadari ketakutan Kris, Chanyeol yang duduk di sebelahnya langsung mengangkat tubuh bagian atas Kris hingga kepala Kris kembali beristirahat di pangkuan Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengelus kepala Kris dengan amat lembut, memeluk lehernya dan bergumam pelan "ssh semuanya akan baik-baik saja, tidak apa-apa, tenanglah Kris" layaknya kekasih yang sangat perhatian. Tapi Kris tetap berteriak saat secara bersamaan Minseok tiba-tiba mengeluarkan penisnya dan memasukkannya lagi langsung membentur prostatnya, serta Luhan yang mencolek lubang kencingnya. Dua sentuhan yang diterima Kris secara bersamaan adalah sensasi baru untuknya, membuat sekujur tubuhnya memanas, terangsang, menginginkan lebih, lebih, dan lebih lagi-

-dan tanpa sadar dia meraih penis Chanyeol yang masih tergantung lemas di luar celana dan melumatnya nafsu. "Mmmh...~"

Chanyeol tersentak, tentu, dan menegang lagi di dalam mulut Kris. Tak lama dia pun sudah memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya dan kembali mencabuli mulut Kris dengan penisnya, dengan ritme yang sama cepatnya dengan sodokan Minseok di anus Kris. Luhan pun tidak mau menyerah, dia mengelus penis Kris pelan-pelan, tiba-tiba mengocoknya cepat, dan kembali pelan. Sensasi yang dirasakan Kris di anusnya membuat penisnya menegang—memberi kepuasan pada tangan Luhan, dan menyebabkannya mendesah—memberikan getaran memuaskan pada kejantanan Chanyeol.

Semua orang di sana mulai bernapas berat melihat pemandangan itu. Beberapa mengelus penis mereka sendiri. Mereka sadar bahwa ini benar-benar gangbang. Tiga orang menggerayangi Kris. Satu mencabuli anus Kris, satu mengocok kejantanannya, dan satu lagi mencumbu mulutnya. Kris sendiri bagaikan bayi yang terus mengedot pada botol susunya, mengisap dan menyusu pada penis Chanyeol terus sambil melakukan hal lain—dalam hal ini, sambil memuaskan orang lain.

Sepertinya tiga orang tetaplah tidak cukup karena Baekhyun tiba-tiba membungkukkan badannya dan mengisap puting dada Kris. "_Slrrrp_~"

Reaksi Kris benar-benar tidak setengah-setengah. Dia langsung melonjak kaget, menggeliat hebat dan bahkan membalikkan badannya ke arah yang membelakangi Baekhyun—refleks melepaskan penis Chanyeol serta tangan Luhan. Penis Minseok masih sukses tertanam di dalam karena ia memegang paha Kris kuat-kuat, untungnya.

Reaksi Kris sungguh mengagetkan semua orang yang ada di sana, namun Baekhyun justru tertawa geli dan berjalan ke sisi yang lain, berjongkok tepat di depan dada Kris lagi. "Wah, aku ditolak, ya. Aku sedih." Ucap Baekhyun sambil mencubit-cubit sekitar puting Kris, membuat Host itu menggeliat hebat lagi. Kalau saja Minseok tidak menahan tubuh bagian bawahnya, mungkin Kris sudah akan berlari kabur saat ini.

"Kan sudah aku bilang," Sehun berjalan ke arah mereka dengan meminum sebotol cola dari dalam ranselnya, "Puting Kris sensitif. Tadi sudah aku kasih tahu, kan."

"Aku tahu," Baekhyun merespon tanpa menatap Sehun sedikit pun. Tangannya masih sibuk di dada Kris, memainkan puting susunya. Cubit, tarik, pelintir. "Bukan hanya putingnya, tapi dadanya juga."

Kris kembali terlonjak ketika kedua tangan Baekhyun meremas-remas dada bidangnya, yang memang agak menonjol karena otot, seakan yang ada di genggamannya adalah payudara wanita. "Sensitif sekali dadamu, mirip perempuan..."

Sehun menyeringai. Sewaktu Baekhyun masih sibuk mengeksplorasi dada Kris, murid SMA itu membisikkan sesuatu pada Luhan yang dibalas dengan anggukan, kemudian si CEO muda langsung meremas penis tegang Kris dan memijatnya pelan.

"Aahh-! Luhan-... oppa! Jangan mainkan penisku sekarang!..."

_'Sekarang'...?_

Baekhyun menyeringai mengerti. Dia langsung mencubit kedua dada Kris, dan di saat bersamaan pun Luhan mengocok penis Kris dengan sangat cepat. Ditambah dengan sodokan Minseok pada prostatnya, jadilah Kris klimaks kembali untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Akan tetapi, reaksi Kris pada klimaks yang satu ini tidak puas ataupun tenang. Ekspresi takut justru tampak di wajahnya, takut dengan efek afrodisiak yang sudah bekerja. Dalam sepuluh menit, Kris sudah dua kali klimaks. Apalagi afrodisiak itu membuatnya menjadi empat kali lebih sensitif. Terlebih, sentuhan yang dia terima dalam satu waktu akan jadi lebih banyak jumlahnya daripada biasanya karena makin banyak tangan yang menggerayangi.

Ini bukan kemauan Kris, tapi merasakan prostatnya tetap disodok berkali-kali lagi-lagi membuatnya setengah menegang. Seperti obat-obatan pada umumnya, kesadaran Kris pun mulai kabur, dipengaruhi oleh afrodisiak, dan yang dia inginkan hanya sentuhan dan terus mendesah. "_Oppaaaaa._..—terus setubuhi aku-"

"...udahan ah."

...

_Eh?_

Mata Kris membelalak kaget. Minseok tiba-tiba berhenti menggenjot anusnya setelah mengatakan hal selirih itu. Penisnya masih bersarang di dalam Kris, namun sudah tidak lagi bergerak dan sudah terasa lemas. _Apa... Minseok serius?_ Dia sudah tidak mau lagi menyentuh Kris, bahkan sebelum klimaks? Kris mengerjap. _Hei-..._ ini tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Semua klien Kris akan keenakan dengan tubuhnya. Tidak ada yang tidak dapat klimaks selagi bersama Kris.

"Wah! Ada apa ini?" Suho yang dari tadi memantau mereka langsung membuka mulut. "Kris si Host nomor satu gagal membuat kliennya klimaks?"

"Aku..." Minseok menggumam pelan sambil membuang muka, "Aku _straight_... aku nggak mungkin bisa terangsang semudah itu oleh Kris."

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas. "Tapi kau tadi memperkosanya seperti kesetanan."

"Tapi—aku _straight_! Aku dari sananya _straight_! Jadi kalau ada sesuatu yang nggak biasa untukku, aku bisa mudah lemas lagi-"

Sekarang Kris mengerti kenapa ia merasa penis Minseok tidak menegang lagi ketika Kris mencapai klimaksnya tadi. Saat itu, Minseok sudah kehilangan nafsu homoseksnya. Dan mengingat sedari tadi Kris harus memanggilnya oppa serta Minseok tidak ingin memegang penis Kris, pasti alasannya adalah-...

Sperma Kris tadi menyembur ke perut Minseok, sementara perempuan yang orgasme jarang sekali klimaks dengan menyemburkan cairan dari dalam vagina mereka. _Dan Minseok yang _straight_ lebih senang menganggap yang disetubuhinya adalah perempuan asli._

Oh, ini murni kesalahan Kris. Seharusnya ia tahu pelanggan yang straight akan lebih _tricky_. Lebih rumit. Di saat lelaki homoseks senang melihat sperma lelaki lain, lelaki _straight_ merasa jijik dengan itu.

Sepertinya Baekhyun menyadari hal yang sama karena lagi-lagi dia tertawa. "Aku sudah mempersiapkan hal ini, Hyung! Tenang saja..."

Baekhyun merogoh tasnya, sementara Kris tertegun lagi. Ia hampir lupa bahwa Baekhyun-lah yang memiliki ide untuk menikmati Kris bersama-sama. Selain itu, Baekhyun membawa Minseok ke sini. Baekhyun juga yang menyarankan supaya Minseok memasukinya duluan setelah Sehun. Bahkan dia sudah mempersiapkan kalau-kalau Minseok berubah pikiran di tengah sesi seks mereka. Sejak awal, ia pasti sudah merencanakan 'Minseok menyetubuhi Kris' untuk terjadi malam ini.

_Ya Tuhan. Berarti ini semua adalah rencananya dari awal._

Sambil tersenyum, Baekhyun mengeluarkan sebuah alat aneh yang berbentuk seperti dua corong yang terhubung dengan kabel dan remote di ujungnya. "_Tada~! Breast Pump_!"

Semua di sana diam, kecuali Luhan dan Minseok—mereka melotot kaget.

"Ada apa? Kalian nggak tahu _breast pump_?" Baekhyun nyengir. "Bodoh. Ini namanya _breast pump_. Pompa payudara. Tahu kan gimana maksudnya? _Breast Pump_ ini alat untuk memompa payudara. Biasanya dipakai oleh para ibu menyusui supaya susunya bisa keluar."

Kris menggigit bibir bawahnya. Hei. Dia sudah merasa ada sesuatu yang gawat yang akan terjadi.

"Gimana kalau kita pakai _breast pump_ ini di dada Kris?" Senyuman kembali muncul di bibir Baekhyun. "Kemungkinan paling bagus adalah dada Kris membengkak sampai membesar. Dan mungkin sampai mengeluarkan susu entah dari mana."

_Sudah terduga._

"Kau mau bermain dengan payudara kan, Minseok hyung?" Sungguh, Kris ingin sekali menonjok wajah Baekhyun supaya seringai itu sirna. "Aku akan membentuk payudara di tubuh Kris untukmu."

"Tuan Baekhyun-" akhirnya Kris bersuara juga, "Kau benar-benar sudah merencanakan ini dari awal-... merencanakan Minseok untuk menyetubuhiku-"

"Eh? Salah!" Baekhyun terkikik geli. "Kami kakak adik, Kris. Kami punya Kink yang sama. Yaitu dada. Bedanya, Hyung suka dada perempuan sementara aku suka dada laki-laki."

Dan dengan itu Baekhyun berjongkok lagi untuk melumat dada Kris, melanjutkan kata-katanya masih dengan puting Kris di mulutnya. "Apalagi—_slrrrp_—dada laki-laki seperti Kris—_nyam nyam_—yang besar dan bidang—_ummh_—seperti minta diremas."

"_Ah! Ah...! Akh!_" Tentu, Kris menjerit dengan setiap lumatan Baekhyun pada dadanya. Berengsek, Kris sampai menangis sekarang—dada adalah area sensitifnya, dan Baekhyun pas sekali memiliki Kink terhadap puting. Kris takut kedua puting susunya dipermainkan habis-habisan oleh bottom sadis semacam Baekhyun ini.

_Tapi __Kris__ juga__ tidak sabar ingin merasakan putingnya dipermainkan._

Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Baekhyun untuk memasang corong _breast pumper_ itu di sekitar kedua puting Kris. Chanyeol harus menahan kedua tangan Kris di atas kepalanya karena Kris berusaha memberontak ingin melepaskan _breast pump_ itu dari dadanya. Kris terus mengatakan bahwa dirinya adalah laki-laki dan _breast pump_ itu tidak mungkin berpengaruh... tapi sebenarnya alat untuk wanita menyusui itu benar-benar bekerja di dada laki-laki, ketika alat berbentuk corong itu mulai memijat-mijat area sekitar puting Kris dan mengisapnya sehingga menarik dadanya hingga ke bagian sempit corong. Semua mata menatap alat itu bekerja dengan kagum, menyaksikan bagaimana dada Kris yang rata tertarik ke depan dan berangsur membengkak oleh tarikan alat itu, menjadi agak membulat. Minseok bahkan menatap dada Kris dengan mulut terbuka kaget. Sementara Kris sendiri? Terus berteriak-teriak setiap dadanya terasa dihisap.

"_TIDAK...! STOP_—ahhh Tuan Baekhyun!... Hentikan—aaaaangh~ sakiiiiit~...!" Setetes air mata turun dari sebelah matanya. "Oh... _OH_! Dadaku—sssshh—Baekhyun-!"

"Ada apa, _Noona_?" Baekhyun duduk santai di sebelah Kris sambil tersenyum manis, menyaksikan _breast pump_ yang dibawanya bekerja terus menerus berusaha mengisap susu keluar dari dada bidang Kris. Dia lalu menatap Chanyeol yang masih setia memegang kedua pergelangan tangan Kris supaya tidak memberontak. Ekspresi cemas jelas terlihat dari lelaki bertelinga caplang itu. "Jangan khawatir, Chanyeol. Kris menangis lah, bilang sakit lah, tapi tubuhnya tidak berkata demikian."

Chanyeol melihat kejantanan Kris yang sekarang kembali berada di genggaman Luhan. Padahal sepertinya baru saja lima menit yang lalu Kris klimaks, namun sekarang kejantanan itu telah mengeluarkan precum lagi. Luhan bahkan belum mengocoknya, hanya sedang bermain-main dengan bola kembarnya. Bahkan lebih banyak precum yang keluar lagi saat Baekhyun iseng menyentil _breast pump_ tersebut, menyebabkan dada kris ikut bergetar. Chanyeol menelan liurnya. _Benar-benar bukan bohongan saat Sehun bilang dada kris sensitif..._

Kris terlalu tenggelam oleh kepuasannya sendiri sehingga sampai tidak menyadari bahwa penis Minseok di dalamnya berangsur-angsur menegang lagi. Kakak Baekhyun itu mulai terangsang dengan pemandangan di bawahnya ini—Kris si lelaki bertubuh perkasa menjerit keenakan karena dua alat berbentuk corong yang mengisap keras dadanya. Dada Kris pun mulai membesar, membengkak dan agak mencondong ke depan, bagaikan payudara kecil. Tanpa sadar Minseok mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya lagi maju mundur, mengeluar-masukkan penisnya di lubang Kris, menggenjotnya lagi. Baekhyun yang menyadari bahwa Minseok sudah mulai terangsang, langsung melepaskan _breast pump_ itu dari dada Kris, menampakkan dada dan puting Kris yang bengkak tepat di depan mata Minseok. Minseok membelalak kaget, darah otomatis turun ke penisnya yang mengorek-korek dinding anus Kris, membuat Host itu menyadari bahwa Minseok mulai bersemangat. Kris segera menatap mata Minseok dengan mata yang setengah tertutup karena diselimuti oleh nafsu, mulutnya berucap pelan, "_Oppa..."_

Minseok menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ini... _aneh_. Kris laki-laki jantan, dadanya yang sekarang membesar hanyalah artifisial, tidak alami—tapi kenapa Minseok tetap bisa tergiur!? Ini aneh dan konyol. Dan Minseok membenci dirinya sendiri yang terangsang oleh hal seaneh ini!

"Min-hyung..." Baekhyun meremas dada Kris yang naik turun—dan bukan hanya dia, Chanyeol yang masih memegang tangan Kris dengan satu tangannya pun ikut meremas dada Kris dengan tangannya yang bebas. "Kris indah, kan?"

Minseok tertegun.

_Indah, benar..._

Mungkin itu yang membuat Minseok terangsang. Yifan indah. Rambutnya keemasan bagaikan malaikat. Wajahnya cantik dengan tulang pipi yang keras. Bulu matanya panjang. Hidungnya mancung. Bibirnya mungil dan penuh. Yifan sudah cukup indah ketika berpakaian, apalagi ketika telanjang seperti ini—mengorbankan tubuhnya untuk dipermainkan supaya Minseok senang.

_Yifan indah._

"Ah... Yifan.. _Yifaaaan_-" Sodokannya semakin keras menusuk-nusuk prostat Kris. Kris dapat merasakan cairan hangat mengalir di dalamnya, sebelum Minseok berteriak "Yifaaaaan!..." dan menumpahkan spermanya ke dalam lubang Host itu.

Minseok melemas, menarik keluar penisnya yang sudah lemas dari dalam Kris, melihat basah di batangnya yang sama dengan cairan basah di mulut anus Kris. Minseok tidak percaya—dia baru saja klimaks di dalam pantat seorang laki-laki.

Sambil memegangi kejantanannya, Minseok langsung bangkit dan berlari ke arah toilet.

"Hore! Selamat, 'Yifan', kamu membuat sahabatmu tidak perjaka lagi," Baekhyun mengecup bibir Kris pelan, mencubit-cubit dua tonjolan di dadanya dengan gemas. Dia lalu menyadari bahwa Kris masih mendesah-desah karena Luhan yang sedari tadi mengocok penisnya dengan mau tak mau—kocok pelan, cepat, lalu berhenti. Hanya memainkan bolanya, batangnya, lalu diam lagi. Luhan mengerjai Kris, Baekhyun tahu itu. Dan dia benar-benar senang semua tamu di sini mau bekerja sama dengannya tanpa sadar. "Kau mau klimaks, Kris?"

"Ah... I —iya-... Baekhyun, kumohon-..."

"Luhan hyung, percepat kocokanmu..."

Luhan melakukan apa yang Baekhyun perintah, namun dia menyeringai aneh.

"Ahh-! Tuan Luhan... aku-, sebentar lagi-..." Kris memejamkan matanya, menikmati kocokan yang membuat spermanya berlomba-lomba menyusuri saluran penisnya untuk keluar dan-

-gagal keluar karena Luhan menggenggam penisnya erat-erat di antara skrotum dan batangnya.

Kris menatapnya emosi. Kepalanya rasanya pusing karena harus menahan sperma yang sebentar lagi seharusnya sudah keluar. "Tuan Luhaaaaaaan...! Kumohon-"

"Nggak segampang itu, Kris... aku belum mendapatkan giliranku." Baekhyun tersenyum. Ia pindah duduk ke depan Kris, tempat di mana ia bisa melihat anus dan penis Kris dengan sangat jelas, kemudian menjejaki sekeliling liang Kris dengan telunjuknya. "Ah... sudah agak longgar, tapi tetap asyik untuk dikerjai."

Kris menggelinjang cemas. Dikerjai, katanya? Mengingat ini adalah Baekhyun yang dari tadi memiliki rencana licik, Kris jadi takut. Apalagi setelah Baekhyun kembali merogoh isi tasnya dan mengeluarkan suatu mainan berbentuk kapsul kecil yang ia yakini sebagai _buttplug_. Penyumbat jalan saluran di anusnya. Bukan hanya satu _buttplug_, tapi tujuh—berwarna-warni seperti pelangi yaitu merah, jingga, kuning, hijau, biru, nila, dan ungu. Ketujuhnya diikat dengan tali kabel yang lagi-lagi terhubung dengan satu remote.

"Indah, bukan?" Baekhyun tersenyum, mengangkat ketujuh _buttplug_nya tinggi-tinggi supaya terlihat oleh semuanya. "Aku yang bikin sendiri, lho! Lucu, kan? Warna-warni! Dan sangat berguna juga."

Di kalimat terakhirnya itu nada bicara Baekhyun memelan dan akhirnya memasukan _buttplug_ berwarna merah ke dalam lubang pantat Kris. Kris terlonjak sedikit, dinding anusnya mulai bekerja meremas _buttplug_ merah itu.

Baekhyun melebarkan lubang Kris sedikit ke samping, menyaksikan bagaimana liang itu masih memiliki celah—meski berkedut untuk menutup. Dengan cepat dia tambahkan lagi _buttplug_ jingga ke dalam lubang yang sama, tepat di sebelah buttplug merah. Tanpa berhenti ia masukkan lagi _buttplug_ kuning dan hijau di bawah _buttplug_ merah—kali ini Kris tersentak.

"Tuan, kamu—jangan!" Kris menggeliat, namun gerakannya malah membuat Luhan semakin erat memegangi pangkal penis Kris, membuatnya semakin teraniaya dan memutuskan untuk diam. "Sudah-... jangan masukkan lagi... lubangku sudah penuh-"

"Kan baru empat?" Baekhyun menatap Kris dengan ekspresi lugu, padahal tangannya kembali menyelipkan _buttplug_ kelima—warna biru—ke dalam Kris. Kali ini sudah agak sulit untuk masuk, menyebabkan Baekhyun harus menarik dan melebarkan lubang itu terlebih dahulu. "Empat itu baru sedikit, Kris. Tadi saja kau berhasil menampung handphoneku di dalammu... aku yakin kau bisa menerima tujuh _buttplug_ di dalammu."

Setelah itu Baekhyun langsung menyelipkan _buttplug_ keenam.

"Aaahh, Baekhyun—_mmph_," Jeritan Kris berhenti di tengah-tengah karena Chanyeol tiba-tiba berjongkok di atas wajahnya, mengangkangi dan menyodorkan penisnya ke bibir Kris. Tidak perlu disuruh, Kris sudah langsung membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan Chanyeol memasukkan penis ke dalam mulutnya. Naluri Host yang terpengaruh afrodisiak bekerja lebih baik daripada otaknya saat ini. Ketika Kris mulai sibuk melumat dan mengisap penis Chanyeol, Baekhyun memasukkan _buttplug_ ketujuh ke dalamnya dan menepuk ketujuh _sextoy_ itu dengan telapak tangannya supaya semua bagian tubuh buttplug itu benar-benar masuk tenggelam ke dalam anus Kris, hanya meninggalkan tujuh kabel yang tersisa di luar. Remote yang terletak di ujung ketujuh kabel itu mulai Baekhyun pegang, tombol yang paling besar ia tekan dan tujuh _buttplug_ di dalam Kris tiba-tiba bergetar hebat.

"_OH_—oohhh, aaaaggh! t—Tuan Baekhyun!" Jerit Kris. "Ah, ahh, aaangh—henti-.. ohhh-... ahh, aaa-" Saking kuatnya getaran yang diterima Kris, si pirang itu bahkan tanpa sadar melepehkan penis favoritnya untuk berteriak. Tujuh buttplug di dalamnya itu bagaikan bergerak-gerak liar. Kris tak henti-hentinya menggeliat tidak tenang, lubangnya berkedut untuk mengeluarkan tujuh benda itu secara paksa, namun sangat sulit. Ia ingin klimaks—tapi tangan Luhan di penisnya menahannya kuat. Teriakannya langsung reda saat Chanyeol kembali menyodokkan penis basahnya ke mulut Kris, hanya menyisakan suara desahan yang tertahan.

Sampai kapan Baekhyun akan menyiksa Kris seperti ini? Otak Kris mengatakan untuk berhenti. Tapi tubuhnya menginginkan untuk terus lanjut.

_Kris menangis dalam kepuasan._

"Aku mau mainan itu, Hyung." Kali ini si Sadistik Nomor Dua—alias Sehun—yang angkat bicara. "Buatkan untukku nanti. Aku bayar."

Baekhyun tertawa, lalu dengan pelan menepis tangan Luhan dari penis Kris. "Kau sangat bersemangat, Bocah. Maaf, Luhan hyung, aku mau mengubah posisi Kris, setelah ini kau boleh melanjutkan mengusili penis Kris."

Kris merasa tidak tenang. Membalik posisi_? Untuk apa...?_ Buttplug saja sudah membuat Kris lemas setengah mati, apalagi yang Baekhyun rencanakan sekarang?

"Chanyeol... bantu aku membalik badan Kris." Baekhyun mengedipkan sebelah matanya, dan Chanyeol langsung mengerti. Chanyeol melepaskan penisnya dari mulut Kris, membalikkan tubuh pria itu dengan mudah—mungkin karena Kris sudah kelelahan dan ogah melawan—hingga si pirang berposisi telungkup di atas permadani. Ketujuh kabel putih dapat terlihat jelas membentang dari pantat Kris hingga ke remote yang sekarang sudah tidak di genggaman Baekhyun. Buttplug yang bersarang di anusnya dapat terlihat bergetar-getar sampai membuat anus Kris terus berkedut. Setelah itu, untuk pertama kalinya hari ini, Baekhyun menurunkan resleting celananya, menampilkan kejantanannya—berukuran normal, agak kontras dengan tubuh langsing dan femininnya—yang sudah berdiri tegak. "Siap-siap, Kris."

Kris tidak diberi waktu untuk benar-benar bersiap-siap karena Baekhyun langsung mengangkat pinggul Kris dan menusukkan penis tegangnya ke dalam Kris, bersama dengan tujuh _buttplug_ yang masih bersarang di sana. Kris berteriak kaget, merasakan penuh di dalamnya oleh buttplug yang terus bergetar menggelitiki dinding lubangnya dan juga kejantanan Baekhyun yang langsung masuk sepenuhnya—menusuk-nusuk makin dalam seolah mencari prostat Kris. Seks _doggy style_ yang dilakukan Baekhyun lebih mantap sensasinya karena ada tambahan tujuh mainan di dalam sana yang ikut bergetar.

"Oohh-... sempit!" Baekhyun terkikik, "Penisku kau remas-remas tanpa ampun, Kris... _ah~_... buttplugnya pun bergetar di batangku—akh! Sialan, ini luar biasa! Hangat-, penisku diremas, dan digetar! _Oohh_~... aku nggak menyesal membawa buttplug ini ke sini!"

Baekhyun terus meracau keenakan, sementara Kris tidak diberikan waktu untuk mendesah sedikit pun karena Chanyeol kembali mencumbu mulutnya menggunakan penisnya yang besar—_m__emperkosa mulut Kris._

"Emmmh... umm-" Kris pasrah. Ia dimasuki oleh penis dari depan dan belakang—di mulut dan anusnya. Sudah tidak ada lagi keinginan untuk melawan—dia benar-benar menjadi _cockslut_. Senang mendapatkan banyak penis di saat yang sama. _Oh, ini menyakitkan, juga menggairahkan_. Kenapa tadi dia sampai takut? Ternyata sensasinya seenak ini, Kris seharusnya bahagia-... _iya..._

"_Mmmph~~!"_ Dia mendesah di penis Chanyeol ketika Baekhyun membungkuk, menempelkan dadanya ke punggung Kris, kedua tangannya menyusup ke dada si Host untuk mencubit-cubit dada bengkaknya. Selagi mencubit dan meremas-remas pun Baekhyun tidak mengurangi kecepatan genjotannya, membuat Kris merasakan kepuasan tiga kali lipat. Tangannya yang lemas ingin sekali mengocok kejantanannya supaya bisa orgasme, tapi ia tidak sanggup—dan Luhan sudah keburu menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk kembali menggenggam pangkal penis Kris dengan erat untuk melarangnya mencapai klimaks.

"Kriiis~... aaahh, enak-" Baekhyun terus menggumam sambil menggenjot lubang Kris dengan liar, tangannya menggerayangi dada Kris untuk menarik dan memelintir dua tonjolan tegang itu. "Kau-... hangat... sial-"

Kris tidak merespon, sibuk dengan kejantanan Chanyeol yang mulai merasuki kerongkongannya, dan pusing akibat saluran pengeluaran spermanya disumbat oleh Luhan.

"Ahh—aku hampir-" Kris merasa lega menyadari Baekhyun akan klimaks sebentar lagi. "-Chanyeol, setelah ini giliranmu."

"Eh...!?" Keterkejutan Chanyeol membuat penisnya makin membesar hingga benar-benar menyentuh kerongkongan Kris. Kris yang kaget langsung refleks mempersempit lubang anusnya, membuat dinding-dindingnya meremas penis Baekhyun dengan sangat kuat, dan mengakibatkan Baekhyun tidak dapat menahan lagi semprotan spermanya di dalam Kris. Efek domino yang sukses, Kris akui.

_Tapi Kris tidak puas_. Dia masih belum klimaks akibat tangan Luhan yang masih setia memegangi pangkal kejantanannya. Bahkan setelah Baekhyun mencabut penisnya dan ketujuh _buttplug_ dari dalam Kris, membuat banyak sperma—milik Luhan, Sehun, Minseok, dan Baekhyun—meluber keluar, dan munculnya rasa hampa di anus Kris, Kris tetap tidak dapat klimaks. Malah skrotumnya yang membesar karena menyimpan banyak sperma yang seharusnya sudah keluar dari tadi. Baekhyun langsung menaikkan lagi resletingnya setelah mengelap selangkangannya dengan tisu seadanya, lalu mencium punggung Kris. "Tenang saja Kris, kau akan kuizinkan klimaks setelah Chanyeol menyetubuhimu."

Chanyeol melotot kaget, langsung mencabut penisnya dari mulut Kris. "Tidak..! Aku sayang Kris, aku tidak mau menyetubuhinya-"

"Cerewet! Sayang apanya, dari tadi kamu memperkosa mulut Kris!" Luhan membentak sebal.

"Tapi aku memang sudah puas hanya dengan _blowjob_-"

"Munafik! Blowjobmu dari tadi nggak cukup satu kali!"

"Aku benar-benar tidak bisa kalau harus menyiksa lubang Kris lagi-"

"Chanyeol, _fuck me_."

Tiba-tiba Kris menggenggam tangan Chanyeol, menatapnya dengan nafsu. Chanyeol terdiam, merasa salah dengar tentang yang dikatakan Kris tadi, lalu Kris mengulang ucapannya. "_Fuck me_, Chanyeol. Masuki lubangku dengan penismu. Setubuhi aku. Tidak apa-apa... aku tidak akan merasa kesakitan. Aku.. suka apabila kamu memasukiku."

_Oh, sudah dikatakan tadi bahwa Kris sudah tenggelam oleh nafsu, bukan?_

Ucapan Kris yang terlalu _slutty_, dan juga wajahnya yang terlihat sangat menggoda, akhirnya mengeluarkan hasrat tertahan Chanyeol. Lelaki itu duduk di permadani, mengangkat tubuh Kris—yang tidak melawan—untuk duduk di pangkuannya. Penis mereka bergesekan.

"Maaf, Kris—aku ingin memasukkannya sambil menatap wajahmu, bolehkah?-"

Kris tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan, "Semua untukmu, Chanyeol."

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Chanyeol untuk merasa gemas pada wajah Kris di depannya itu dan langsung melumat bibirnya dengan lembut. Selagi memagut bibir bawah Kris, Chanyeol juga mempersiapkan kejantanannya di bawah pantat Kris, menusuk-nusuk kepala penisnya ke mulut anus Host tersebut. Gerakannya tetap pelan-pelan karena Chanyeol masih ragu untuk menyakiti Kris, namun tanpa terduga Kris-lah yang menurunkan pinggulnya lebih dahulu, membuat penis Chanyeol melesak masuk.

"_Aahh Kris-!"_ Chanyeol memejamkan mata, penisnya menegang di dalam. Pipinya dielus oleh Kris, lelaki itu bernapas tepat di kulit wajah Chanyeol, menyebabkan Chanyeol makin terangsang dan ikut menaikturunkan pinggulnya. Kris memeluk leher Chanyeol, mendesah dalam diam. Chanyeol pun membuka matanya perlahan, menjilati ujung bibir Kris, dan tak lama menjilati seluruh bagian wajah Kris dari bibir, dahi, pipi, hingga dagu.

Meski posisi mereka dinamakan _bottom on top_, sama seperti yang dilakukan Kris bersama Sehun tadi, nuansanya benar-benar berbeda. Tidak ada _dirty talk_, tidak ada kesadisan, tidak ada teriak kesakitan. Setiap genjotan Chanyeol, dan tunggangan Kris pada penis Chanyeol, terkesan _steady_ dan tidak terburu-buru. Tidak mementingkan nafsu sepihak, namun kepuasan kedua belah pihak. Memberikan kesenangan pada Chanyeol dan juga Kris. Lembut, pelan—agak cepat, dan normal. Bahkan tidak ada satu pun orang yang berani menyentuh Kris sekarang. Chanyeol dan Kris saat ini seperti sepasang kekasih normal pada umumnya, aura murni dan kasih sayang meliputi mereka, seakan barusan mereka sedang tidak mengerjakan aktivitas amoral berupa gangbang.

Ketika Chanyeol sudah menemukan prostat Kris, ia memeluk pinggang Kris posesif, dan Kris mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Chanyeol dengan sayang. Keduanya bergerak ke atas dan ke bawah beraturan untuk menemukan titik kepuasan itu. Satu tangan Chanyeol mengocok kemaluan Kris cepat. Karena sperma yang disimpannya sedari tadi sudah terlalu banyak, hanya butuh lima kali sodokan penis Chanyeol pada prostatnya membuat Kris melenguh panjang, rasa yang familiar muncul di perut bagian bawahnya dan ia menyemburkan cairan cintanya ke perutnya sendiri dan juga perut Chanyeol.

Tapi Chanyeol belum klimaks, dan Kris tahu bahwa ia harus memuaskan pelanggannya sampai orgasme. Jadi, dengan napas berat, dia membiarkan Chanyeol menusuknya terus menerus.

_Kalau untuk Chanyeol, Kris rela disetubuhi sampai selama apapun._

Chanyeol menggeram, memeluk tubuh Kris untuk menariknya mendekat. Dia membenamkan wajahnya di dada Kris, mengemut-emut satu putingnya yang menegang, menyusu penuh nafsu. Kris hanya mendesah pelan, menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil mengelus kepala Chanyeol, seakan memperbolehkannya memainkan dada Kris sampai ia puas. Chanyeol masih malu, sayangnya—dia melepaskan puting Kris dari mulutnya dengan wajah yang memerah menatap wajah Kris, dan si Host nomor satu bisa merasakan penis Chanyeol makin tegang di dalamnya. Ah, menyentuh tubuh Kris lebih jauh lagi membuat Chanyeol semakin terangsang, Kris langsung sadar akan hal itu. Jadi dia langsung menangkup pipi Chanyeol, menatap matanya dengan lembut, lalu tersenyum tenang. "Tidak usah malu untuk mengeluarkannya di dalamku, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol mengerjap, sesaat mukanya langsung memerah padam dan spermanya tersembur keluar tepat di prostat Kris. Kris melenguh puas, strateginya ternyata berhasil, dan dia sukses memuaskan satu lagi pelanggannya. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak merencanakan adanya cairan merah kental di telapak tangannya-

_-darah? _

"Chanyeol!" Kris membelalakkan matanya melihat Chanyeol yang mengeluarkan banyak darah dari hidungnya. Chanyeol mimisan!

Chanyeol masih memandang Kris dengan tatapan terpesona sampai tidak menyadari adanya darah dari hidungnya, dan baru benar-benar menyadari hal itu saat darahnya sampai menetes ke bibir. "Eh... apa, Kris?... eh... _WUAAAA APA INI!?"_

Kris berdiri, mencabut penis Chanyeol dari dalamnya dan mengusap hidung berdarah Chanyeol. "Kau mimisan-"

"A, APA!?" Chanyeol menjerit, lalu langsung berlari ke ruang staf. "MAAF, AKU AKAN MENGOBATI INI DULU—M, MAAFKAN AKU!"

Pintu ruang staf ditutup dengan kasar oleh Chanyeol. Kris hanya menatapnya heran, sementara Luhan kembali menyindir Chanyeol dengan mulut tajamnya. "Payah, mimisan karena terangsang. Mirip anak kecil."

Kris hanya diam. Terus sekarang apa lagi?

...

"Hei, aku tadi bayar duluan bahkan sebelum kakaknya Baekhyun bayar, lho..." sebuah suara lembut mendekati Kris. "Aku sekarang boleh ikutan, kan?"

_Kyungsoo_. Kris mengenalnya dengan nama samaran Dio.

Kris pun menelan liur, merasa tegang. Kyungsoo adalah tamu yang baru pertama kali datang ke sini. Dia penasaran bagaimana teknik lelaki itu... dan tentu saja Kris akan memuaskannya sebagai tanda terima kasih akan kedatangan perdananya di Scappatella.

"... boleh, Tuan Dio. _Pakai aku_."

/ / /

Jongdae dan Zitao menelan liur mereka saat melihat pemandangan itu. Teman baik mereka, Kyungsoo—atau mulai saat ini disebut Dio demi menjaga nama baiknya—berbaring telentang di permadani tanpa satu helai benang pun di tubuhnya, bermandikan peluh.

Tubuh Kyungsoo... jangan ditanya—meskipun ia adalah seorang top, dan Zitao serta Jongdae merupakan bot, kedua orang itu tidak pernah bermimpi mau melakukan apapun kepada Kyungsoo sedikit pun karena tubuhnya tidak seperti seorang top. Kecil, mungil, pendek, agak tembam, cocok untuk dipeluk, _squishy_. Lebih cocok jadi bot, Kyungsoo itu. Meskipun saat ini Zitao dan Jongdae menyaksikan ada otot kecil yang tumbuh di bisepnya, serta empat kotak otot yang samar terlihat di abdomennya untuk menunjukkan bahwa dia memang seorang top jantan, juga kejantanannya yang tengah ereksi, Zitao dan Jongdae belum tentu mau menggoda Kyung.

Tapi yang jadi pusat permasalahan saat ini bukanlah tubuh Kyungsoo, tapi seorang pria tampan bagaikan malaikat di atas tubuhnya yang menggesekkan tubuh mereka masing-masing. Kris sengaja tidak menurunkan berat tubuhnya sepenuhnya ke atas tubuh kecil Dio, namun sekujur tubuh mereka tetap bergesekan—dada, paha, dan tentu saja penis. Dio memegang pinggul Kris, sesekali menekan tengkuknya untuk mencium bibir _h__ost_ itu, dan ciuman itu tak lama menjadi sebuah lumatan dengan Kyungsoo yang mendominasinya. Desahan "ah" seksi berkali-kali terdengar di antara mereka, yang mengejutkan karena desahan itu berasal dari mulut Kris sementara Kyungsoo hanya menggeram sesekali.

Ketika Kris menjadi agak nakal saat menduduki paha Kyungsoo dan menggesekkan pantatnya pada penis keras si lelaki lebih muda, Kyungsoo mulai mendesah dan menampar bokong _Host_ nomor satu itu. "Masukkan saja langsung... aku tahu kau menginginkannya."

Kris menatap sendu pada Kyungsoo dengan mulut terbuka karena terengah, kemudian mendesis pelan begitu batang kemaluannya sengaja ditekan oleh Dio. "Aku mengerti... Master...—agh!"

Teriakannya di akhir kalimat makin menjadi-jadi saat penis Kyungsoo perlahan masuk sepenuhnya ke dalam lubang Kris. Si pirang diam sebentar sebelum menaikturunkan tubuhnya di atas tubuh Kyungsoo, makin lama makin cepat, mengenjot sendiri kejantanan Kyungsoo di dalamnya. Setiap kali Kris menjatuhkan dirinya di penis itu, suara tumbukan lembut—agak basah—antar kulit menggema di sana, dan Kris mendesah berulang-ulang. Zitao dan Jongdae, yang kebetulan berdiri di bela kang tubuh Kris, sampai harus menahan napas melihat pemandangan itu. Kris menjenjangkan lehernya, memejamkan mata sambil mengocok kemaluannya sendiri, dengan mulut yang tak henti-hentinya merutuk. "Ah—sial!... Master... Master Dio, ini enak—ahhhh..."

"Kris- ahhh, kau-... sudah cukup longgar untuk ukuran top, hmm?..." Kyungsoo meracau, menampar pantat Kris di setiap satu kata berhubung tamparan itu membuat Kris refleks menyempitkan lubangnya dan menjepit penis Kyungsoo.

"Ini karena kalian," Kris masih berusaha menjawab di tengah-tengah desahan kenikmatannya akibat pukulan Kyungsoo pada pantatnya terus menerus,"Para Master—yang dari tadi memasukiku bergantian... uuhh- e, enak sekali..."

"Kau suka lubangmu digilir seperti itu...?" Kyungsoo menggeram, suaranya kecil dan nadanya tak me maksa seperti nada ucapan Sehun atau Luhan, tapi Kris merasa ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi.

"I... iya. Aku suka, Tuan Dio."

"Kalau begitu, masukkan penismu ke dalamnya, Tao."

...oh, sudah Kris duga, pasti memang ada sesuatu.

Zitao dan Jongdae yang ada di belakang Kris, membelalak kaget. Lain dengan Kris sendiri—karena dia sudah tenggelam oleh nafsu, kenyataan bahwa dia akan mendapatkan dua penis di dalam lubangnya malah membuatnya makin antusias. Oh, bayangkan saja, bukan hanya satu penis yang akan mengaduk dalam lubangnya, tapi dua. Seperti apa rasanya? _Akan selonggar apa lubang Kris...?_ Ah, pasti dalamnya akan terasa penuh dan ketat sekali. Kris sangat terangsang dengan imajinasinya sendiri itu, hingga precum kembali mengalir dari kemaluannya yang menegang.

Mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo itu, Kris berhenti menaikturunkan tubuhnya. Kris agak membungkuk, tangannya bergerak ke belakang dan meraih pantatnya sendiri, lalu membuka belahan pantatnya, menunjukkan pada Zitao penampakan lubangnya yang terisi oleh penis Kyungsoo secara sangat jelas. Kepalanya menoleh sedikit ke belakang, ke arah Zitao berdiri, dengan mata sendu yang menggoda, saliva yang mengalir dari mulutnya, dan air mata menggenang, mengeluarkan suara seksi meracau. "Masukkan saja Master... aku bisa menampungnya... kumohon berikan aku dua penis sekaligus di dalamku."

Sungguh suatu pemandangan yang cukup indah, Zitao akui. Lelaki setampan Kris menatapnya sendu, mencondongkan pantat kepadanya dan menunjukkan lubang anus yang terisi penuh oleh kejantanan yang memasukinya. Pemandangan yang indah dan penawaran yang luar biasa, ditambah dengan suara seksi Kris yang meminta untuk memerkosanya, tapi Zitao masih cukup waras untuk menolak. "A... aku ini bot!..."

"Apa salahnya? Kris juga seorang top. Tapi dia nggak masalah lubangnya dimasuki." Kyungsoo menggeram, sesekali menaikkan pinggulnya untuk menyerang dinding-dinding lubang Kris oleh penisnya. "Kau bilang kau mau kehilangan keperjakaanmu kepada si _Host_ nomor satu hari ini, bagaimanapun caranya, Tao... ini kesempatanmu untuk kehilangan keperjakaanmu itu. Meski kau berada di posisi yang berbeda."

Zitao pun terdiam, mencerna kata-kata Kyungsoo. Memang benar—ia yang mengatakan hal itu tadi sore sebelum berangkat ke tempat ini. _Penekanan di 'bagaimanapun caranya'_. Menjadi top untuk Kris pun merupakan salah satu cara untuk melepaskan keperjakaannya kepada Kris, bukan? Dan lagi... kapan lagi Zitao bisa mendapatkan kesempatan seperti ini? Mengingat Kris sangat terkenal dan hampir selalu _fully-booked_ dalam waktu sekian detik setelah klub dibuka—dan juga Zitao tidak yakin bisa melihat Kris sebagai top sempurna lagi setelah hari ini di mana Kris mendesah dan merengek meminta lubangnya untuk digaruk penis lelaki lain.

Zitao menelan liurnya. Tapi, Zitao tetap seorang bot!

"Nggak usah khawatir, masih muat, kok, tadi kamu kan lihat waktu Kris menampung tujuh _buttplug_," Sehun, yang sedang berjalan sembari mengusap sekilas dada Kris yang membengkak, berhenti di belakang Kris. "Mau aku bantu tidak?"

Sehun berjongkok, mengelus bongkahan kenyal si _Host_ dan melebarkan lubang Kris dengan kedua jarinya hingga lubang itu merekah, memaksakan munculnya sedikit celah yang tidak terisi penis Kyungsoo. Sehun memasukkan satu jarinya ke dalam—menyebabkan penis Kyungsoo ikut tak sengaja terusap oleh jari tersebut—seakan tidak memperbolehkan celah itu kembali mengetat begitu saja sebelum Zitao memasukinya. "Tuh, Hyung. Sudah aku bantu melebarkan anusnya, tinggal masukkan saja."

Zitao masih ragu. Bukan hanya Kyungsoo, tapi Sehun yang tidak dia kenal pun sekarang memintanya ikut memerkosa Kris.

Kris justru keenakan, ia mendesah makin keras dan menggerakkan pantatnya dengan cepat. "Se- Tuan Sehuuuun...! Lebih dalam lagi-!"

_Oh, Kris bahkan meminta Sehun memasukkan lebih._

"Cepatlah, Hyung." Sehun menatap Zitao dengan kesal, jari telunjuknya mengorek-korek dinding anus Kris hingga menyebabkan teriakan dari lelaki itu. "Atau penisku yang akan masuk ke dalam sini."

"Minggir, Bocah Oh, aku ingin Zitao yang mencicipi Host ini sekarang!" Gumam Kyungsoo, kakinya yang bebas menendang-nendang tubuh si Tuan Muda Oh.

Zitao terkesima dengan rasa kesetiakawanan Kyungsoo dan rasa dermawan yang ia miliki, rasa berbagi kepada sahabat, meski muncul di waktu yang salah: _Berbagi tubuh manusia untuk dicumbu._

Zitao tetap harus berterima kasih atas kedermawanan Kyungsoo, omong-omong. Jadi dia mendudukkan dirinya tepat di belakang Kris, menurunkan celananya dan membebaskan kejantanannya yang sudah tegang di dalam sana. Dia mengarahkan kepala penisnya di dekat liang Kris, perlahan-lahan menyempilkan ujung kemaluan itu di antara penis Kyungsoo—yang sudah tertanam di dalam—dan jari Sehun. Setelah kepala kejantanan itu memasuki liang Kris, Sehun langsung menarik jarinya keluar, otomatis membuat lubang Kris kembali mengetat mencengkeram kedua penis yang ada di dalamnya.

"_AHH!_" Jerit Kris, tubuhnya bergoyang-goyang seakan mencari pegangan untuk menjaga keseimbangannya—dan Sehun memberikan pertolongan itu dengan berdiri di samping Kris dan menyerahkan penisnya untuk Kris genggam kuat-kuat. "T, tidak bisa...! Tidak mungkin muat- aahh, Tuan Tao...! Keluarkan—"

Zitao langsung merasa bersalah, baru saja dia mau mengeluarkan kembali kepala penisnya dari lubang Kris sebelum masuk terlalu jauh, namun Kyungsoo menghentikannya. "Yang benar saja, Kris, barusan kamu sendiri yang memohon-mohon supaya Tao memasukimu, memohon supaya ada dua penis di dalammu!"

"Itu-" _saat aku sedang lengah dan membiarkan diriku terlena oleh pengaruh afrodisiak_; adalah ucapan yang sudah dipersiapkan Kris di dalam kepalanya. Tapi semua itu tak terucap ketika penis Zitao memaksa terus masuk ke dalamnya, dan yang keluar hanyalah teriakan dan desahan frustrasi. "A-aaaangh karena aku tak menyangka penis tuan Tao akan s-sebesar ini! Ah... hh- hentikannnn! Lubangku bisa robek-"

Zitao makin panik, sementara Sehun justru tertawa sambil menggerakkan pinggulnya ke depan dan belakang, menyuruh tangan Kris di penisnya untuk mengocoknya. "Bisa robek, ya? Kalau gitu aku mau lihat lubangmu robek, Kris."

Dan Kyungsoo justru kembali menampar bokong Kris, membuat Zitao mengerang oleh getaran yang ditimbulkan di ujung kejantanannya. "Jangan cengeng. Kau tahu kau akan langsung menyukainya begitu penis Tao sudah masuk ke dalammu, Kris."

Pengaruh afrodisiak pun akhirnya menang. Membayangkan rasanya dimasuki oleh dua penis membuat Kris diam. Dia berusaha rileks sehingga lubang anusnya melonggar sedikit, memberikan celah lebih luas lagi bagi penis Zitao untuk masuk lebih dalam. Zitao yang sedari tadi memaksa mendorong penisnya masuk pun langsung berhasil memasukkan penisnya sepenuhnya ke dalam lubang Kris, membuat keduanya mengerang atas sensasi baru ini. Kris, terutama, langsung menyemburkan spermanya lagi untuk yang kesekian kali. Cairan kental itu kembali membasahi perutnya dan Kyungsoo yang terbaring di bawahnya, kemudian ia kembali mengetat setelah klimaks, mengejutkan kedua empunya penis di dalam. Zitao langsung merapatkan tubuhnya ke punggung Kris, menggigit bahu lelaki pirang itu untuk menahan desahan atas remasan pada alat vitalnya, sementara kedua tangannya memegang pinggul Kris erat-erat untuk menjaga keseimbangan. Hal yang dia lakukan bisa jadi merupakan kesalahan karena gigitan itu membuat Kris kembali terangsang dan menyempitkan lubangnya secara refleks, menimbulkan desahan makin keras dari Kyungsoo dan Zitao.

"Kau terangsang lagi, Pelacur..." Kyungsoo menggumam, membantu Kris mengocok kemaluannya dan membuatnya jadi benar-benar tegang lagi—hanya satu menit setelah Kris klimaks. "Berhenti mengeluh... tunggangi dua penis di dalammu ini sekarang, Kris."

Mulut Kris tidak bisa menutup dan berhenti mengeluarkan desahan demi desahan sembari menggerakkan tubuhnya naik dan turun di atas dua penis yang memasukinya itu. Kyungsoo mulai menggerakkan tangan yang mengocok penis Kris lebih cepat, dan tanpa diduga Kris mempercepat gerakan tubuhnya juga sesuai irama kocokan pada penisnya—makin cepat. Kris bahkan sempat menaikkan tubuhnya sampai hanya kepala penis yang ada di dalamnya, sebelum langsung menjatuhkan lagi tubuhnya dan membuat kedua penis itu melesak langsung hingga pantatnya menyentuh skrotum mereka—menghasilkan erangan dari tiga orang sekaligus.

"Ah... ah- ahhh, kau makin sempit!" -Kyungsoo.

"Nnnnh sempit sekali aaahk... sakit- penisku terasa panas tergesek-gesek, Soo hyung..!" -Zitao.

Dan di antara keluhan mereka tentang betapa sempitnya lubang Kris dan penis mereka yang kesempitan, ada desahan Kris tentang betapa lubangnya terasa penuh dan—

—rasanya nikmat.

Sungguh, Kris benar-benar terlena oleh afrodisiak sialan itu. Harga dirinya sebagai top sempurna jatuh sudah. Dia bahkan bisa dimasuki oleh _Tuan Tao_ yang notabene seorang bot garis keras. Dan juga temannya yang satu lagi, _Tuan Dio_, yang merupakan top berwujud bot.

Sementara itu, bagaimana dengan satu lagi teman mereka? Tuan... Chen?

"Uuhhh... -"

Jongdae masih berdiri di belakang Kris dan Zitao, menyaksikan kedua sahabatnya itu memenetrasi si Host nomor satu. Dari tadi kejantanannya sudah ia keluarkan dari antara resleting celananya, tangannya pun mengusap pelan kejantanannya itu hingga menegang. Meski sering bermain, Jongdae cukup mengerti etika; dia tidak mau bermain dengan seorang 'korban pemerkosaan' bahkan di tempat umum di mana banyak orang bisa melihatnya. Kasihan si 'korban'—atau dalam kasus ini, kasihan Kris.

Namun melihat kedua temannya bergumul dengan Host tersebut, akhirnya Jongdae tidak bisa menahan hasratnya. Persetan dengan moral, semua orang di sini pun memperkosa Kris tanpa memikirkan moral—oleh karena itu Jongdae langsung berjalan ke depan Kris, tepat di atas Kyungsoo yang berbaring telentang. Kedua kaki Jongdae membuka di samping kiri dan kanan kepala Kyungsoo. Dia menatap nafsu wajah Kris yang sudah dilanda hasrat tersebut sebelum menggapai belakang kepala Host itu dan mendorongnya mendekat, hingga wajah Kris menggesek kemaluannya yang tegang.

"Kris... maaf. Tolong- isap aku." Ucapnya pelan seperti malu-malu, dan menimbulkan keterkejutan dari Kyungsoo dan Zitao.

"Mmmh... ummp-" Kris yang terduduk di depan Jongdae pun melihat ke atas, menatap nafsu lelaki itu, sebelum akhirnya menyeringai senang, mengucapkan "Baik, Tuan Chen. Selamat makan..." dan memasukkan kejantanan itu ke dalam mulutnya, melumatnya penuh nafsu.

"_AAAAA__H_-" Jongdae langsung merintih keenakan, lehernya menjenjang, matanya pun langsung terpejam. Mulut Kris hangat sekali, bibir yang meliputi batang kemaluannya pun sangat licin dan lembut. Dan Kris juga melumat kemaluannya, mengemut, mengulum, sesekali menggigit, membuat sekujur alat kelamin Jongdae basah. Jongdae sudah sering menerima _blowjob_, tapi _fellatio_ dari Kris ini bagaikan surga—Kris mengerti kapan dia harus menelan dalam-dalam penis itu ke dalam kerongkongannya, atau hanya mengulum ujungnya saja. Dia tahu kapan harus menggigit, kapan harus menjilat lembut, kapan harus menjilat penuh nafsu, dan kapan harus mengisap—baik kuat maupun tidak. Dia bisa membuat cairan precum Jongdae keluar hanya dalam waktu kurang dari sepuluh detik setelah penis itu menyentuh dalam mulutnya. Ketika Kris meremas-remas penis Jongdae dengan dinding mulutnya, Jongdae mulai menjambak rambut pirang Kris, menarik segenggam surai itu untuk mendorong kepalanya lebih dekat lagi kepada kejantanannya, meminta Host satu itu untuk melumat bola kembarnya sekaligus.

Kris menurut saja. Dia memfokuskan dirinya untuk melumat penis Jongdae lebih bernafsu lagi. Sayangnya yang ia lakukan membuat Sehun cemburu, murid SMA itu menyodorkan kemaluannya pada wajah Kris, menusuk-nusuk pipi yang mencekung karena sedang mengisap penis lain. Kris menatapnya bingung dan Sehun menggumam, "Jangan lupakan milikku di tanganmu."

Kris hanya terkekeh pelan, mulai membagi fokusnya kepada dua hal: mengisap penis Jongdae di mulutnya, dan mengocok penis Sehun di tangannya. Namun setelah itu rasa basah di dalam anusnya membuatnya sadar bahwa ia juga harus menggenjot dua penis yang sedang ditungganginya. Oh- Kris memiliki empat penis yang harus dipuaskannya saat ini, sungguh sangat menantang—dan menggairahkan untuknya. Dia terus mendesah, mengirim getaran ke kejantanan Jongdae, mengurut kemaluan Sehun secepat penis Kyungsoo dan Zitao menyodok lubangnya bergantian. Tidak lupa juga penisnya dikocok oleh Kyungsoo—_oh, sialan_—Kris dipuaskan di empat bagian tubuhnya, empat tempat yang sensitif. Kalau saja saat ini dadanya juga dipermainkan, lengkap sudah. Sehun dan Baekhyun benar, dada dan puting Kris memang sensitif, apalagi setelah diberikan _breast pump_ tadi. Dadanya membengkak dan membesar, putingnya menegang, dan areolanya semakin sensitif. Kalau dadanya disentuh sekarang, mungkin Kris akan klimaks lagi—

"Kalian asyik banget, ya! Ikutan, dong!"

Mata Kris membulat kaget. Itu suara Baekhyun. Dan benar, dari belakang Jongdae muncul Baekhyun yang tersenyum lebar, terlihat manis, tapi Kris dapat melihat sinar licik dari bola matanya. _Ini gawat_, pikir Kris. Kalau mengingat bahwa Baekhyun adalah yang sedari tadi terlihat memiliki fetish terhadap dada, apakah dia ke sini untuk—

"Tenang saja, aku nggak akan mengganggu aktivitas kalian, Sehun dan lain-lain," Lelaki imut itu berkata, lalu berjalan ke sebelah Kris—tepat di seberang Sehun—dan berjongkok, memerhatikan tubuh bagian atas Kris yang tidak terjamah. "Sayang banget, lho, kalau kalian nggak menyentuh Kris di sini. Padahal Kris suka banget kalau—"

Baekhyun mencubit kedua puting susu Kris dengan keras, membuat si Host membelalak kaget.

"—disentuh di sini."

Kris yakin yang barusan Baekhyun berikan kepadanya adalah seringai.

/ / /

Kris kembali klimaks saat Baekhyun melahap putingnya. Dan karena klimaks itu membuat lubangnya menyempit lagi, Kyungsoo dan Zitao langsung terjepit hebat di dalam dan akhirnya memuntahkan sperma mereka ke dalam tubuh Kris bersamaan. Zitao langsung lemas, sementara Sehun, Jongdae, dan Baekhyun menahan tubuh Kris supaya tidak terjatuh. Mereka seret Kris dari atas tubuh Kyungsoo, membuat Zitao yang tadinya berada di belakang Kris langsung jatuh menimpa Kyungsoo yang juga terbaring lemas dan terengah-engah. Kris didorong untuk telentang lagi setelah Jongdae melepaskan kejantanannya dari mulut Kris, lalu Baekhyun langsung kembali melakukan aktivitasnya, mencubit-cubit dada bengkak Kris dan menjilati putingnya bergantian.

Kris sudah melemas. Dia merasa hina, merasa bahwa ini salah, merasa bahwa harga dirinya dijatuhkan ke dalam neraka ketujuh. Tubuhnya pun sudah sakit. Ingin sekali dia tertidur, atau setidaknya pingsan, supaya bisa terbebas dari kegiatan ini. Namun tubuhnya mengkhianatinya; dia kembali terangsang ketika Baekhyun mengisap putingnya kuat-kuat. Afrodisiak sialan. _Kai sialan!_

Bukan hanya kedua puting kecokelatannya yang berdiri tegang, kejantanannya pun juga demikian. Kris mengerang ketika Jongdae tanpa aba-aba memasukkan penisnya ke dalam lubang Kris dalam sekali hentak, menyodok terus menerus dengan sangat brutal. Seluruh bagian dinding lubang Kris tertusuk oleh sodokan kasar Jongdae, seakan tidak terarah, tapi _pace_ yang sangat cepat itu justru membuat Kris makin terangsang. Seakan tidak puas, Jongdae kemudian menarik tangan Kris dan membalik tubuhnya, membuat _h__ost_ tersebut menungging sembari Jongdae mencumbunya dengan _doggy style_. Baekhyun duduk santai di sebelah Kris, tangannya masih menelusup di antara dada Kris dan permadani untuk mengelus dan mencubit puting susunya, sementara Sehun mengocok alat vitalnya sendiri hingga cairan spermanya menyembur keluar membasahi punggung Kris. Seolah belum puas mengotori punggung Kris, Sehun juga melumuri sperma tebalnya ke sekujur punggung Kris dari tengkuk hingga punggung bagian bawahnya.

Sementara Kris? Dia benar-benar hanya bisa mendesah. Dia tidak berdaya diperkosa oleh Jongdae yang sebenarnya adalah seorang bot. Hanya bisa berteriak, mendesah kencang tanpa arti.

"Ah... aaah, ahh, ahhhh!" Teriakannya makin keras begitu kepala penis Jongdae menyentuh prostatnya. "Tusuk di situ lagi! Tuan Chen...!"

Jongdae terengah-engah, sodokannya justru makin tak terarah. "Di, di sini...?"

"Bukan...!" Kris mulai frustrasi, apalagi saat ini Sehun mulai menciumi tengkuknya. Geli. "Jangan kencang-kencang... Tuan Cheeeeen... oh, astaga— lebih ke kanan...!"

Jongdae menuruti ucapan Kris, genjotannya dipelankan, ia lebih berhati-hati dan mulai menusuko prostat Kris berkali-kali ketika ia menemukannya. Setiap prostatnya disentuh, Kris akan berteriak dengan suara tingginya yang amat jarang dia keluarkan—terdengar amat seksi—dan mengetatkan lubangnya. Jongdae menggeram, kejantanannya di dalam membesar karena terangsang oleh suara Kris.

Jongdae mengeluarkan cairannya di dalam Kris hanya dengan delapan tusukan pada prostatnya. Setelah itu dia mencabut kejantanannya dari lubang Kris yang sudah basah, terbaring kelelahan tidak jauh di tempat di mana kedua temannya juga terkulai lesu. Ketiganya menatap satu sama lain, tak ada satu kata pun terucap di antara mereka, tapi mereka bisa membaca pikiran masing-masing: _That was a good fuck_.


	6. Chapter 4-2

_**!WARNING!**_

Updatean kali ini ada double update, yaitu chapter 5 (part 1) dan chapter 6 (part 2) sekaligus. Anda sedang membaca chapter 6. Merasa belum membaca chapter 5? Silakan klik tombol previous dulu.

* * *

_Chapter 5 __–__ part 2_

...

_Sudah selesai, kan, gangbang-nya? _

Dalam keheningan, Kris menghitung sejenak dalam hati. Luhan, sudah. Sehun, Minseok, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, dan Dio juga sudah. Bahkan Tao dan Chen yang tidak membayar pun sudah ia puaskan juga. Mereka semua sudah letih dan nampak tidak berminat untuk mengerjainya lagi.

Siapa lagi pelanggannya yang belum ia puaskan? Sudah tidak ada, kan? Semuanya sudah menyentuhnya, kan?

Kris sudah boleh istirahat... benar?

_Aah, akhirnya boleh tidur juga..._

"Umph-"

Kris langsung membuka matanya kembali ketika merasakan tumbukan di bibirnya—sebuah penis yang tegang. Penis mlik orang yang sudah sangat familiar—Kai.

"Kai...!? Apa yang kau lakukan—mmh," Kris sudah lelah, tapi efek afrodisiak itu masih bekerja. Dia melumat kejantanan si resepsionis. Kris tidak tahan melihat penis menganggur begitu saja di dalam mulutnya. Apalagi penis Kai—penis seorang lelaki _underage_ yang berkulit agak gelap namun justru terkesan eksotis. Lelaki yang masih sekolah, tapi memiliki otot dan liuk-liukan tubuh yang mantap karena merupakan seorang dancer di sekolahnya. Lelaki yang belum ilegal, namun lupakanlah kelegalan sekarang karena si illegal ini memiliki penis yang luar biasa—besar berurat, _uncut_, gelap, dan seksi. Bulu-bulu yang berada di sekitarnya pun cukup membuat Kris terangsang dan mengulum penis itu lagi penuh nafsu.

"Aku mau membuatmu _hard_ kembali," Kai menjawab dengan tenang, "Tugasmu belum selesai, Kris. Aku memberimu dua perangsang, kau masih bisa melakukan yang lebih daripada ini."

Kris mengernyit bingung; kenapa tugasnya belum selesai? Padahal semua klien sudah ia puaskan-

"Kamu," Kai menoleh ke arah kanannya, menuju sosok seseorang yang berdiri di dekat pintu masuk. "Kau belum dipuaskan oleh Kris, Tuan Lay."

Lay tertegun kaget. Semua mata sekarang melihatnya, terutama ketiga sahabat yang tadi datang bersama—Dio, Tao, dan Chen—yang tadi ia temui sebelum jam operasional klub. Mereka tiga orang yang tahu bahwa dia paling tidak menerima apabila Kris jadi bot. Lay menelan liurnya—dia harus berakting seperti demikian di depan mereka bertiga, kan?

"Ng, nggak usah repot-repot, Kai. Aku nggak mau memesan Kris-"

Kai malah bangkit dan berjalan mendekati Lay, menggenggam pergelangan tangan lelaki itu dan menariknya ke tengah lobi. "Tidak usah malu-malu, Tuan. Kamu bisa bayar setelah menikmatinya nanti."

"T-tidak perlu!" Lay berusaha tetap diam di tempat, tapi perbedaan kekuatan di antara mereka berdua membuat Lay tidak dapat melawan Kai hingga dia ditarik paksa sampai ke dekat Kris. "Apa-apaan sih...!? Aku ini bot, nggak mungkin aku mau dipuaskan oleh bot juga!"

"Tuan Chen dan Tuan Tao juga mengatakan hal yang sama, dan mereka memasuki Kris tadi."

"Aku—aku berbeda! Aku tidak suka memasuki, tidak suka jadi top! Apalagi kalau Kris yang jadi bot—dia itu top sempurna!"

"Kalau begitu buat apa kamu datang ke sini hari ini, Tuan Lay? Kau sendiri tahu hari ini adalah Rabu ketiga."

Lay tertegun. Dia langsung diam, menatap permadani dan bergumam tidak jelas, seolah tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Semburat merah tampak di kedua pipinya. Memangnya dia wajib bilang apa alasannya datang ke sini? Memangnya dia harus beri tahu Kai dan yang lain bahwa dia penasaran!? "Itu..., karena-"

"_Aaangh~~~!_" Lay terdiam karena desahan Kris menarik perhatiannya. Di bawahnya, Kris mendesah sambil menggeliat di permadani, tak lain karena ulah Kai. Resepsionis berkulit tan itu meremas kemaluan Kris dengan menggunakan jari-jari kakinya karena tangannya masih sibuk memegang tangan Lay. Kai hanya menggesek-gesekkan batang kemaluan Kris ke atas dan ke bawah dengan telapak kakinya, tapi lelaki pirang itu mendesah layaknya sedang diperkosa. Kris mengerang, mendesah, dan menggeliat keenakan.

Lay merasa darahnya seperti naik ke kepala. Kenapa... _kenapa Kris bisa merasakan sensasi enak separah itu!?_ Tanpa sadar Lay menggertakkan giginya, matanya tidak bisa lepas dari sosok Kris yang saat ini terlihat sangat submisif. Emosi yang ganjil terasa di dadanya saat melihat Kris terus menatap Kai dengan seduktif, dengan suara manja meminta resepsionis itu menyentuh lubangnya yang berkedut dan mengocok penisnya lebih cepat lagi.

Lay merasa emosi. Kesal. Marah. _Jijik_.

Kai menyeringai melihat Lay di sebelahnya yang menampakkan ekspresi tidak dapat ditebak. Dengan cepat lelaki itu mendorong tubuh Lay hingga si pelanggan kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh ke permadani dengan pose tengkurap. Tepat di atas Kris.

Namun arah tubuh mereka berbalikan—Lay jatuh tengkurap dengan wajahnya tepat di atas selangkangan Kris. Sementara Kris sendiri harus rela melihat selangkangan Lay yang mendarat tepat di atas wajahnya.

_Posisi 69._

Dan anehnya itu malah membuat Kris makin terangsang. Penisnya menegang, menggelitik pipi Lay yang masih bengong karena syok. Memuaskan Lay yang seorang bottom sejati? _Apakah dia bisa?_ Kris tidak mau, dia nggak akan bisa. Lay sulit dipengaruhi. Dia bot sejati.

Dan Kris penasaran apakah dia bisa menjadi bot untuk seorang bot sepenuhnya. Afrodisiak ini membuatnya menganggap hal itu adalah sebuah _tantangan_.

Tangan Kris langsung menangkup selangkangan si pemuda, menarik resleting celana Lay supaya penisnya—yang masih lemas—lepas dari kungkungan. Ketika Kris menggenggam batang kejantanan itu, menghasilkan desahan keterkejutan dari mulut Lay, tiba-tiba sebuah jambakan terasa di kepala si Host.

"Hei, Kris. Tidak boleh lantang. Aku tahu kamu sudah nafsu dan ingin mengisi mulutmu yang lapar oleh kejantanan pria, tapi kamu seharusnya meminta izin dulu pada klienmu." Itu Kai. Dia berjongkok di samping Kris, menjambak rambut pirangnya sambil menyeringai nakal. Dari posisi ini, dia bisa melihat jelas bagaimana Kris sangat bernafsu kepada Lay, dan Lay yang sebenarnya juga sangat bernafsu terhadap penis Kris yang menyentuh pipinya.

Kris mengangguk pelan lalu membuka mulut untuk bicara, "Mmm... Tuan Lay, bolehkah saya membuka celanamu dan menikmati penismu di dalam mulutku?"

Entah kenapa Lay mendengar permintaan itu seperti suatu rengekan manja yang sering dikeluarkan oleh para bottom. Dia bagaikan mendengar suara Kris menjadi tiga oktaf lebih tinggi. Lay tidak bisa melihat wajah Kris saat ini, tapi di benaknya tergambar imej Kris yang menggembungkan kedua pipinya dengan imut dan menekuk alis, melakukan ekspresi _pouty_ yang biasa ditampakkan para bot—

—Lay tidak suka imej itu sampai-sampai dia menggenggam erat kejantanan Kris yang berada tepat di depannya. Menggenggamnya sangat erat seakan ingin _menghancurkannya_.

"Aaahhh T-Tuan Laaaay-..."

_Rengekan itu lagi..._

"Sialan-" Kali ini Lay langsung memasukkan satu jarinya ke liang Kris yang mengetat, menghasilkan jeritan dari Host tersebut atas rasa nikmat yang mendadak muncul. Dinding-dinding anus Kris menjepit jari telunjuk Lay, tubuh Kris bergetar akibat rangsangan yang tiba-tiba, mulutnya tidak sengaja menyentuh kejantanan Lay—tetapi Lay justru makin merasa emosi.

"Aku tidak suka ini..." Gumamnya sembari menekuk-nekuk jari telunjuknya di dalam sana. "Aku—aku benci kamu. Aku benci kamu yang seperti ini."

Jari tengahnya kini menemukan jalannya untuk masuk ke dalam anus Kris tepat di sebelah jari telunjuknya. Kris terengah, menahan napasnya sesaat ketika Lay melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Kamu sangat submisif seperti bottom sejati. Bahkan lebih bot dariku. Sampai aku kalah. Aku... _tidak suka itu!"_

Jari ketiga yaitu jari manis Lay mulai bergabung dengan si telunjuk dan tengah di dalam lubang Kris. Ketiganya menekuk dan merenggang secara bersamaan, melebarkan lubang Kris, sementara si Host mulai menaikturunkan pinggulnya karena keenakan. Rasanya memang tidak sehangat dan sebesar penis, namun kemampuan jari untuk melakukan gerakan menggunting yang otomatis melebarkan liang Kris itu adalah nilai plus baginya. Kris pun mengurut kejantanan Lay di atasnya, dan untungnya si pemuda tidak mengeluh.

"Aku benci kamu—kamu sukses membuatku benci padamu sekarang karena kamu seperti begini, padahal aku sangat, amat, menyukaimu!"

Jari kelingking Lay mulai ikut memaksa masuk ke dalam lubang Kris, membuat si Host membelalak kaget. Dua atau tiga jari memang cukup merangsang, namun empat jari membuat Kris merasa bahwa yang ada di dalamnya adalah penis. Tebal—_terlalu tebal!_ Lubangnya pasti sudah melebar sekarang. Apalagi ketika keempatnya menekuk di saat yang sama, Kris bagaikan dihantam oleh kepalan tangan—oleh batang kejantanan yang tebal namun fleksibel.

"Aku benci kamu, benci kamu, benci kamu!"

Di setiap kalimat, keempat jari Lay keluar-masuk lubang anus Kris, seperti memerkosa lubang itu dengan jarinya. Kris makin terangsang, remasannya pada penis Lay mulai dipererat. Precum mengalir pelan dari kejantanan Kris, dan Lay yang menyadari itu langsung menggigit batang kemaluan itu. Suara teriakan campur desahan mengalun keras di lobi klub itu. Lay tidak suka—suara penuh kesubmisifan itu datang dari pria yang sangat dominan untuknya. Datang dari pria dominan yang Lay pun rela kalau diinjak-injak olehnya.

_Di mana pria dominan itu sekarang?_

_TCH-_

"Berengsek-!" Jari kelima yaitu jempol langsung melesak masuk ke dalam Kris.

"_AAAAAAAKH-!_" Si Host menjerit lebih keras, air mata kembali mengalir dari kedua matanya. Semua jari Lay sudah masuk sepenuhnya ke dalam anus Kris yang bisa dipastikan sudah longgar sekarang. Hanya dengan satu dorongan masuk saja, Kris yakin kepalan tangan Lay akan masuk sepenuhnya. Tidak—_Kris takut_. Dia tidak pernah melakukan _fisting_ sebelumnya, baik sebagai pemberi ataupun penerima. Ini tidak mungkin bisa-... _ini mengerikan...! Lubangnya bisa benar-benar robek sekarang!_

Kai pun membelalak kaget. Seperti mengerti apa yang Kris pikirkan, dan juga Suho yang menatap marah kepada mereka bertiga dari meja resepsionis, Kai langsung menarik tangan Lay—otomatis menarik kelima jari Lay keluar sebelum ia nekat memasukkan kepalan tangannya. Lay menatap Kai dengan kesal, seperti anak kecil yang kehilangan mainannya, namun dia langsung melemas saat sensasi basah terasa di selangkangannya. Lidah Kris mulai bermain di penisnya yang setengah tegang, menjilati alat vital itu dan mengulum ujungnya pelan.

Dia sepertinya tahu bagaimana mengalihkan perhatian Lay.

"U, uh...!" Lay memejamkan matanya, menikmati lumatan lembut Kris. Di saat seperti inilah dia bisa merasa seperti bottom karena penisnya dipuaskan. Dia sendiri pun mungkin merasa bingung karena disentuh oleh top yang diidamkannya namun sebagai _top dari top_ tersebut. Otaknya bingung, tapi tubuhnya hanya tahu satu yang pasti: _kenikmatan_. Baik sebagai top ataupun bot, penisnya sekarang sedang dipuaskan dan itu membuatnya tegang.

Dan kali ini Lay semakin dilema karena ia sendiri terangsang melihat lubang longgar Kris. Melihat bagian pribadi top yang diidamkannya, tapi sebagai submisif—uh, apakah kalian bisa mengerti betapa bingungnya Lay sekarang!? Ia harus apa? Harus bagaimana?

"Stop-" Lay bangkit pelan-pelan, memaksakan dirinya untuk berjalan ke bagian selangkangan Kris sekarang. Dengan satu gumaman "menungginglah" pelan, sekarang Kris membalikkan badannya dan benar-benar menungging untuk Lay. Lay dapat melihat jelas lubang Kris, dan juga dapat melihat kejantanan Host itu mengeras dan mengeluarkan precum. Kris menikmatinya.

Sementara Lay? _Tidak_.

Dia hanya memegang kedua pinggul Kris—melesakkan kejantanannya masuk ke dalam anus Kris dengan mudah—hanya karena dia tahu bahwa ini semua tidak akan selesai kalau Lay tidak segera mencumbunya. Kai akan terus selalu memaksanya mencumbu Kris meskipun Lay menolak_. Dan Lay tidak mau berada di sini lebih lama lagi, menyaksikan sisi submisif Kris lebih lama_. Sambil menghujamkan penisnya di anus Kris pun Lay terus menggumamkan _'aku benci kamu, aku tidak mau melihat wajahmu, aku tidak mau mendengar suaramu'_, yang tentu saja tidak diindahkan oleh Kris yang terus menerus mendesah keenakan oleh penis Lay. Penisnya menumbuk titik terdalam Kris, membuat si Host mengerang seksi meminta lebih pada Lay, dan penis Lay sendiri makin menegang dan mengeluarkan precum, pertanda bahwa dia sendiri menikmatinya dan ejakulasi bisa terjadi sebentar lagi.

_Tapi Lay tidak suka_. Dia tidak percaya bahwa dirinya bisa klimaks karena memperkosa top idealnya. Dia merasa bersalah pada tubuhnya sendiri. Pada dirinya sendiri. Bahkan dia sempat terisak, setetes air mata mengalir dari matanya.

"T, Tuan Lay...! Oh-... ah, enak... s, sebentar lagi-..."

Di satu sisinya, Lay adalah bot yang suka dimanjakan. Di sisi lain, Lay tetaplah pria yang notabene suka menjadi pemimpin dan memegang kendali. Saat ini dia berada di tengah keduanya. Dilema. Kris adalah sosok yang ideal untuk sisi bottom Lay, namun Kris yang sama juga sekarang minta dipimpin dan dikendalikan oleh Lay.

Oh, apakah rasa aneh di bawah perut ini pertanda bahwa dia akan klimaks sebentar lagi-?

_T-tidak boleh. Lay tidak boleh menyerah!_

"Kai-" Lay langsung mengeluarkan penisnya dari dalam Kris yang langsung mengerang ingin dimasuki lagi, "-kamu saja."

Ah, apakah lagi-lagi Kris gagal memuaskan pelanggannya?

Kai mengangkat bahunya, menatap ke arah sang Owner dan menggumam 'potong saja dari uang jajanku', sebelum tangannya diletakkan di belahan pantat Kris, lalu membenamkan wajahnya di belahan pantat itu. Wajahnya digesek-gesekkan ke kanan dan ke kiri pantat itu dengan sangat cepat, membuat Kris terlonjak lagi dan sengaja menggoyangkan pinggulnya supaya pantatnya semakin ganas menggesek wajah Kai. Rasanya hangat. Apalagi ketika Kai tiba-tiba memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam lubangnya.

"_OH-!_" Kris memejamkan matanya merasakan nikmat yang tiba-tiba. Kai menjilati dinding lubang anusnya dengan cepat dan brutal, mulutnya melahap lubang itu dengan terkesan sangat lapar. Mengemut pintu masuk anus tersebut dengan sepasang bibir tebalnya. Sebuah gigitan kecil pun terasa di tempat yang sama.

_Rimming_. Kris sering memberikannya pada kliennya karena banyak dari mereka yang selalu menggelinjang keenakan ketika Kris 'memakan' lubang mereka, dan Kris sekarang mengerti kenapa reaksi mereka sangat berlebihan. "_Oh Fuck_—ini enak sekali...! Kai—Kai! Jilati terus-! Ah, akh-"

"C, cerewet-" Tentu saja, Lay tidak menyukai suara yang dikeluarkan Kris akibat mendapat kenikmatan yang biasa dirasakan oleh para bottom. Lelaki itu langsung menyodokkan kasar kejantanannya ke dalam mulut Kris, bermaksud untuk menyumpal mulutnya supaya tidak lagi bersuara. Dia cukup berhasil karena Kris langsung diam, memejamkan matanya, dan hanya mendesah keras. Lay hanya berdiri diam namun Kris memaju-mundurkan Kepalanya, berinisiatif memberikan kepuasan pada penis itu layaknya bot pada umumnya—dan itu justru membuat Lay makin sebal dan penisnya menegang di dalam mulut Kris, menusuk kerongkongannya.

Kris melenguh, dinding-dinding anusnya refleks menyempit dan menjepit lidah Kai di dalam. Kai mengerang, menjauhkan wajah dari bongkahan kenyal Kris dan otomatis menghentikan _rimming_nya—yang menghasilkan rengekan penuh nafsu dari mulut Kris, seakan meminta resepsionis itu untuk kembali melakukan _rimming_. Kai tersenyum simpul—Kris sudah benar-benar menikmati menjadi bot, dan itu semua karena dua afrodisiak yang Kai berikan. Kai cukup bangga.

"Nah, aku sudah menunggu sangat lama untuk ini-" Kai bangkit dan menurunkan resleting celana dan juga celana dalamnya, mengarahkan kejantanan gelap eksotisnya ke lubang Kris. "Kris hyung, kau akan menerima penis dari kedua lubangmu... depan dan belakang. Aku harap kau siap.

"Ah, sudah pasti siap, sih. Lubangmu saja sudah selonggar ini..." Kai mengelus mulut lubang Kris dengan ujung penisnya dengan gerakan melingkar. Sejujurnya sulit bagi Kai untuk melepaskan pandangan —juga wajah serta mulutnya—dari lubang yang sudah menganga lebar ini. Kai satu-satunya pegawai Scappatella yang belum pernah melihat tubuh telanjang Kris sepenuhnya karena dia hanya seorang resepsionis yang bekerja di depan, lebih fokus kepada pelanggan. Baru kali ini Kai dapat melihat tubuh Kris—dan Kai amat menyukainya. Apalagi melihat tubuh Kris saat waktunya Wednesday Wetkrisday, di saat pria itu bermandikan peluh dan semua bagian privatnya dipermainkan sebagai bot yang patuh. Melihat figur Kris saja sudah membuat Kai menjilat bibirnya penuh nafsu. Kejantanannya menegang di bawah sana. Tidak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk menghentakkan penis kerasnya masuk ke dalam anus Kris. Kai harus berterima kasih pada sembilan orang di klub ini yang sudah memasuki Kris duluan sehingga penisnya sangat lancar melesak masuk ke titik terdalam anus Kris.

Meski lubang Kris sudah melonggar, bagian dalamnya tetaplah surga buat Kai. Dinding-dinding lubangnya tetap setia meremas kejantanan yang ada di dalamnya. Tarik keluar, hentakkan masuk, tarik keluar lagi, hentakkan lagi—_ini surga_.

"Oh, Kris—kau, sangat nikmat-... aku harap kamu mau melakukan ini lagi denganku nanti walaupun aku cuma resepsionis," racau Kai dengan suara pelan yang penuh nafsu. Kris mengangguk dalam diam, mulutnya masih sibuk mengisap dan mengemut daging keras di dalam mulutnya. Satu tangannya mengocok kejantanannya sendiri yang sudah basah di bawah sana, tinggal menunggu beberapa detik untuk klimaks. Mungkin sepuluh detik lagi atau justru lebih cepat lagi, misalnya—

"_NNNNGH!_" —nol setengah detik. Desahan Kris keluar bersama dengan muncratan spermanya ketika kejantanan Kai menemukan prostatnya. Si lebih muda menghujam titik itu berulang-ulang, memberikan stimulasi pada otak Kris lagi untuk terangsang, padahal penis Kris sudah lelah akibat ejakulasi terlalu sering. Jadi dia fokuskan perhatiannya pada penis Lay yang ada di mulutnya sekarang, menjilatinya manja dan mengisapnya keras hingga kedua pipinya mencekung. Tidak lupa juga dia lakukan ekspresi mematikan yang biasa Kris lakukan untuk membuat kliennya _cum_—yaitu menatap tepat di matanya dengan seduktif, seakan menunjukkan bahwa dia adalah Slave yang patuh dengan penis masternya di mulutnya.

...

_Lay tidak suka_. Seharusnya Kris menatapnya seduktif dengan tatapan seksi, tatapan tajam yang seolah memaksa bottomnya untuk klimaks. Bukan tatapan penuh kepasifan begini—tatapan seduktif imut minta dikasihani yang bermakna _'aku adalah bot yang patuh, kan? Kamu mau menghadiahiku dengan memberikanku spermamu, kan?_'

"_SIALAN-!_" Entahlah—tapi kemarahan dan emosi yang memuncak membuat Lay semakin tegang dan menumpahkan spermanya di mulut Kris. Kelihatannya sperma yang ia keluarkan cukup banyak dan mendadak sampai menyebabkan Kris terbatuk—Lay yang kaget langsung refleks mencabut penisnya keluar. Sesaat matanya bertemu dengan mata Kai yang berdiri berseberangan darinya, menangkap seringai lelaki itu.

"Jangan lupa bayar, Tuan Lay."

_Oh. Oke._

Selang beberapa detik, pintu ruang pegawai tiba-tiba terbuka, menampilkan Chanyeol yang sudah tidak lagi mimisan. Ia berhenti di ambang pintu ketika matanya menangkap sosok Kai yang memperkosa Kris dengan _doggy style_. Matanya membelalak.

"HEI! KAI! Apa-apaan-!?"

Kai justru tertawa melihat reaksi Chanyeol dan memajumundurkan pinggulnya lebih cepat lagi. Setiap sodokan menghasilkan desahan dari Kris yang juga malu melihat Chanyeol. "Menikmati Kris. Kamu saja boleh, masa aku nggak boleh?"

"Tapi-"

"Aku sudah bayar. Tenang saja, Chanyeol."

"Tapi Kris-"

"-tetap bukan milikmu." Oh, senang sekali Kai mengerjai Chanyeol yang emosian. Tangannya menampar pantat Kris, mengajaknya bicara tapi dengan kedua mata masih menatap Chanyeol. "Kris hyung? Coba katakan, apa kamu menyukaiku?"

"Ahh-... ah! I, iya-... aku menyukaimu, Kai..." Memang susah untuk menolak di saat prostatnya terus diserang seperti ini berkali-kali, kan?

"Katakan sesuatu, Kris hyung," Kai masih menatap Chanyeol. Lelaki bertelinga lebar itu menelan liur karena kesal. "Katakan sesuatu yang bisa membuatku klimaks. Aku ingin Chanyeol lihat spermaku mewarnai pantatmu."

Kai benar-benar usil terhadap Chanyeol.

"... ah, Kai-... Tuan Kai," Tetap saja, sebagai Host yang baik, Kris patuh. Dia menatap ke belakang, ke arah wajah Kai, dan kembali menunjukkan ekspresi _pout_nya yang imut. Pantatnya sengaja digoyang-goyangkan ke kanan dan ke kiri. "Aku suka ditusuk oleh penismu yang besar dan panjang-... penis eksotismu saja enak sekali di dalamku-... apalagi kalau ditambah dengan sperma lezatmu. Keluarkan di dalam... _aaahhh Kai sayang...~_"

_DEG—_

—Itu dia. _ITU DIA!_ Panggilan yang membuat Kai, seorang remaja puber, meleleh. Juga panggilan yang membuat Chanyeol tenggelam dalam imajinasinya bagaikan dialah yang dipanggil seperti itu. _'Sayang'._

"Kris hyung-... kau, kau sangat imut..." Ucap Kai terbata, perlahan tapi pasti ia menyemburkan spermanya di dalam Kris hingga meluber keluar. Kris langsung terjatuh lemas di permadani, sementara Chanyeol menghampiri mereka berdua dan mencengkeram kerah baju Kai.

"Kau! Jangan terlalu senang cuma karena Kris hyung memanggilmu sayang! Itu cuma dibuat-buat!" Chanyeol marah.

"Yah, setidaknya aku bukan seperti lelaki yang digantung setelah menyatakan cintanya."

"_APA_—Kai, Kris milikku! Camkan itu!"

"Kris memanggilku dengan _'sayang'_ duluan!"

"Tapi Kris tetap-"

"Kris milikku!" Satu suara lain memekik di antara pertengkaran mereka berdua. Itu suara Lay. Wajahnya memerah, baru menyadari bahwa dia baru saja membuat suatu pernyataan. "Eh... itu... maksudku-..."

"JANGAN BEGO, KALIAN! KRIS MILIKKU, POKOKNYA MILIKKU!" Ah, suara yang berapi-api itu. Itu suara Luhan.

"Kris milikku."

"Yif—Kris juga milikku mulai sekarang...!"

"Dia milikku!"

Ah, itu suara siapa saja? Tidak tahu. Kris sudah tidak peduli lagi. Suara mereka pun terdengar samar-samar. Kris hanya ingin bertistirahat sejenak saja mumpung mereka sedang sibuk bertengkar. Memejamkan mata sebentar saja...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kamu pilih mana, Kris!?"

…

"Hei… Kris?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

/ / /

Sekarang pukul setengah dua pagi. Lima belas menit yang lalu, sesaat setelah Lay dan Kai klimaks, Kris akhirnya tak sadarkan diri karena kelelahan. Chanyeol dan sang Owner, Suho, langsung menggotong Kris ke bilik nomor sepuluh untuk membiarkannya istirahat di sana. Bilik terdalam, bilik nomor sepuluh, dipilih karena letaknya yang paling jauh dari lobi dan pintu masuk. Mereka menginginkan Kris beristirahat total di sana tanpa perlu terganggu oleh suara-suara dari lobi. Tidak ada yang protes oleh tidurnya Kris karena memang klub sudah hampir tutup, Kris sudah melakukan tugasnya dengan baik selama tujuh jam.

Setelah selesai mengantar Kris ke kamar, Chanyeol kembali ke lobi untuk mengerjakan tugasnya yang tersisa, sementara Suho beristirahat di kantornya yang terletak tidak jauh dari kamar nomor sepuluh Kris berada karena tugasnya hari ini sudah selesai. Di lobi, orang-orang mulai kehabisan tenaga. Beberapa berhamburan keluar. Lay contohnya, dia sudah lari keluar setelah klimaks di dalam anus Kris dan membayar seratus ribu pada Suho langsung dengan wajah yang memerah—mungkin dia syok.

Minseok juga demikian, dia urung melihat mata semua orang di sana sambil menarik tangan Baekhyun, menyuruhnya pulang. "Baekkie ayo kita pulang sekarang! Aku ada kuliah jam delapan—setidaknya tolong beri aku waktu untuk tidur barang satu atau dua jam."

Baekhyun menurut saja sambil menguap, tas berisi macam-macam _sextoy_ yang dia bawa itu dia seret secara asal saja meski resletingnya belum tertutup benar. Sebelum Baekhyun dan Minseok benar-benar pergi, Sehun—yang juga sudah rapi kembali dan menenteng ranselnya, menghentikan mereka di depan pintu dan berbisik pelan, "Jangan lupa buatkan aku _buttplug_ yang tadi. Sampai jumpa rabu ketiga bulan depan," sambil berlalu keluar.

Sementara itu, Kyungsoo, setelah membayar bagian Zitao dan Jongdae dengan uangnya sendiri—tentu saja dia akan minta ganti uangnya kepada mereka nanti—harus menarik Zitao dan Jongdae berdiri dan menyeret mereka supaya mereka mau bangun. Zitao dan Jongdae seperti orang mabuk, masih lemas dan bicara tak karuan.

"Aku sudah tidak perawan lagi... seks pertamaku luar biasa." ucap Zitao. Kyungsoo miris mendengarnya, temannya yang polos dan imut ini sudah tidak perawan lagi dan kemungkinan akan menjadi maniak seks karena seks pertamanya sehebat ini. Kyungsoo merasa bersalah juga sih karena dia sendiri yang menyuruh Zitao memenetrasi Kris bersamaan tadi. Ckck, Kyungsoo sangat menyesal! Seandainya dia tadi tidak mengantar mereka ke sini, seandainya hari ini bukan Wednesday Wetkrisday, seandainya dia tidak ikut daftar...!

Sementara itu, dibandingkan Zitao, Jongdae justru merasa antusias dengan hal lain. Kyungsoo yakin dia mendengar Jongdae bergumam "Aku bisa jadi top... ternyata asyik juga..." selama Kyungsoo menyeretnya ke arah pintu masuk. Sebelum dia benar-benar keluar, Kyungsoo membungkuk pada Chanyeol, mengucapkan terima kasih.

Luhan, rasanya masih saja punya banyak stamina. Dia berkeras ingin melihat keadaan Kris di dalam, tapi ditolak berkali-kali oleh Kai dan Chanyeol karena Kris butuh istirahat dan tidak boleh diganggu.

"Memangnya di kamar nomor berapa sih dia?" Teriaknya kesal. "Biarkan aku pergi melihatnya! Aku khawatir sama dia, tahu! Aku suka Kris, Kris nggak boleh sampai sakit!"

_Ouch_. Luhan mungkin saingan terbesar Chanyeol dalam urusan cinta dan memperebutkan hati Kris.

Meski sudah berargumen selama lima menit, tetap saja Kai dan Chanyeol tidak membolehkan Luhan untuk melihat keadaan Kris. Karena sia-sia, Luhan menyerah dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang. Akan tetapi, sebelum benar-benar pulang, dia mengatakan bahwa nanti malam—hari Kamis—dia akan datang lagi dan memesan Kris untuk minum-minum supaya bisa menenangkan diri. Kai mengangkat bahu, "Luhan bisa jadi kekasih yang sempurna seandainya dia nggak overprotektif dan memiliki _kink_ aneh."

Yang tersisa hanya tinggal Chanyeol dan Kai. Mereka berdua merapikan bekas-bekas cangkir kopi, lalu mengangkat dan menggulung permadani yang berceceran sperma itu untuk dicuci. Setelah itu Chanyeol merapikan seragamnya, bersiap untuk pulang, sebelum tiba-tiba teringat apa yang Tuan Xiumin katakan pada Baekhyun tadi. _'Aku ada kuliah pukul delapan.'_

Tunggu... bukannya Xiumin teman sekelasnya Kris, ya? Kalau begitu, Kris juga harus cepat-cepat pulang dan istirahat, dong?

Chanyeol meminta izin kepada Kai untuk ke dalam sebentar, lalu berjalan menuju bilik satu—tempat di mana Kris ditelanjangi oleh Baekhyun tadi—dan mengambil pakaian Kris yang berserakan di sana, dari mulai kemeja, jas, celana panjang, kaus kaki, sepatu, bahkan celana dalam. Dia lipat pakaian itu supaya rapi, lalu berjalan keluar untuk mengantarkannya pada Kris yang beristirahat di bilik sepuluh. Memang seperti inilah perhatian yang sering Chanyeol berikan kepada Kris. Apalagi sekarang Kris sudah tahu bahwa Chanyeol menyukainya—aah, wajah Chanyeol langsung memanas. Ia seperti anak SMP yang sedang kasmaran lagi. Ia sudah menyatakan cintanya pada Kris, dan juga sudah mencumbui Kris... berarti sekarang mereka pacaran, kan? Iya, kan? Kris tidak terlihat dia menolak perasaan Chanyeol, kok! Malah menjawab dengan senyuman dan ucapan bahwa dia sudah tahu. Chanyeol berjingkrak-jingkrak sendiri memikirkannya bahwa setelah ini mereka akan bisa menjalani hubungan cinta yang normal layaknya pacaran biasa, tidak hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan!

Bilik sepuluh terasa sangat jauh dari lobi, karena memang letaknya yang paling di ujung. Scappatella memiliki satu koridor utama yang sangat panjang dan lurus. Di ujung koridor itu adalah ruangan Owner. Untuk mencapai sana, harus melewati lima lorong yang bercabang dari koridor utama, lima lorong di kanan koridor dan lima lorong lagi di kiri koridor. Lorong-lorong kanan dan kiri koridor utama itu berujung ke bilik. Bilik memang ditempatkan agak jauh dari koridor utama, tempat orang berjalan-jalan, supaya suaranya tidak terdengar keluar. Lima lorong di sebelah kiri berisikan bilik nomor ganjil, dan bilik bernomor genap ada di lima lorong di kanan. Karena itu perjalanan Chanyeol dari bilik nomor satu sampai bilik nomor sepuluh sangat jauh, karena bilik satu berada di lorong kiri dan paling dekat dari lobi, sementara bilik sepuluh berada di lorong kanan dan terjatuh dari lobi.

Akhirnya Chanyeol tiba di bilik sepuluh itu, dan dia sudah siap untuk berlaku keren di depan Kris saat membuka pintunya pelan-pelan. "Kris, ini bajumu! Mau sekalian kuantar pulang? Hari ini aku bawa mobil, kamu nanti ada kuliah pagi, kan? Kamu tidur saja di jok belakang sementara aku yang nye-... _tir..._"

Chanyeol diam.

Tidak ada siapa-siapa di dalam. Tidak ada Kris.

Chanyeol berkedip bingung. Dia yakin sekali tadi menaruh Kris di bilik sepuluh ini, di kasur ini. Di atas kasur pun terlihat seprai yang agak berantakan seperti habis ditempati. Tapi tidak ada Kris di atas kasur, di bawah kasur, di mana pun. Kamarnya gelap.

Chanyeol, masih memegang pakaian Kris, menyalakan lampunya dan memanggil-manggil nama Kris. Siapa tahu dia sedang bersembunyi. Chanyeol sudah membuka pintu lemari, mengintip ke kolong tempat tidur, mengintip ke kamar mandi, tapi sosok Kris tidak terlihat. Chanyeol kebingungan. Sungguh. Lalu sekarang Kris di mana? Apa dia sudah pulang? Tapi pakaiannya kan masih ada di tangan Chanyeol...? Dia mau pulang dengan pakaian apa?

Masih keheranan, Chanyeol keluar dari kamar itu dan berjalan menuju lobi, ingin menanyakan apakah Kris sudah pulang duluan pada Kai. Untuk menuju lobi, dari lorong bilik sepuluh cukup berbelok kiri dan lurus terus sampai ujung. Sementara apabila Chanyeol belok kanan maka akan terlihat ruangan Owner di ujung koridor.

Dan Chanyeol menyadari sesuatu yang aneh saat dia tidak sengaja menengok ke kanan.

Pintu ruangan Owner terbuka sedikit dan samar-samar terdengar suara desahan dari dalam sana.

/ / /

Ketika Kris membuka matanya, yang pertama dia rasakan adalah udara dingin yang menyentuh kulitnya yang kering. Lebih dingin daripada AC di lobi, dan Kris langsung tahu di mana tempat yang memiliki AC terdingin di klub ini. Empat belas derajat Celcius dan dibuat mode _swing_ supaya anginnya bisa berayun. Kris sudah tahu, ruangan ini sangat familiar. Keadaannya sekarang pun sangat familiar. Pose tubuhnya sendiri saat ini bukanlah berbaring, namun berdiri. Kakinya masih menyentuh lantai, namun lututnya agak menekuk karena tubuhnya sedikit membungkuk oleh gravitasi yang menariknya ke bawah tetapi sesuatu yang menahannya dari atas untuk tidak jatuh. Dari tangannya yang tidak dapat digerakkan, Kris langsung tahu bahwa kedua tangannya tertarik ke atas, seperti tergantung oleh suatu tiang di atas sana. Tiang itulah yang menahannya supaya tidak jatuh tersungkur ke bawah.

Yang mengikat kedua pergelangan tangannya adalah borgol, Kris tahu itu dari rasa dingin di pergelangan tangannya. Borgol itu terhubung ke tiang berbentuk horizontal yang bisa dipasang-lepaskan dari dinding. Kris tahu semuanya, dia sudah biasa. Oh, sudahkah diberi tahu bahwa Kris hafal semuanya tanpa perlu melihat karena matanya sekarang sedang ditutup oleh kain penutup mata berwarna hitam gelap?

Tubuhnya tidak lagi seluruhnya telanjang. Sebuah _collar_ terkalung di lehernya. _Collar_ itu kemudian terhubung dengan sesuatu yang terbuat dari kulit, berbahan seperti ikat pinggang, yang melilit tubuhnya, namun tidak menutupi bagian-bagian sensitif seperti kedua puting dada, perut, dan kedua tangan. Di bagian bawah, perangkat bernama _chastity belt_—alat yang berguna untuk 'mengunci' selangkangan Kris dan melarangnya klimaks—menutupi selangkangannya seperti celana dalam, meski hanya sekadar sabuk tipis yang bahkan tidak menutupi bentuk pantatnya—dan di bagian depan _chastity belt_ itu dibuat mengikuti lekukan alat kelamin lelaki, sehingga bentuk skrotum dan batang kejantanan Kris dipertunjukkan di sabuk itu. _Chastity belt_ yang dikenakannya saat ini terasa berat dan keras di sekitar penisnya, jadi Kris bisa mengira bahwa _c__hastity belt_ ini adalah pelarang orgasme sekaligus _electric stimulation_—_estim_—yang bisa merangsang penisnya dengan getaran dari arus listrik. 'Pakaian' yang sangat minimalis, bisalah dibilang saat ini Kris hanya mengenakan sabuk yang disampirkan asal ke sekujur tubuhnya, tapi Kris tahu benar bahwa ini bukanlah pakaian asal.

_Ini outfit BDSM._

"Kau sudah sadar, Kris-ku sayang?"

Tanpa melihat pun Kris sudah tahu suara itu, logat itu. Sudah hafal siapa yang sering melakukan BDSM padanya setiap Rabu ketiga selesai. "Iya... _owner_."

Suho menyeringai, bunyi sepatunya yang mendekat terdengar sangat menegangkan untuk Kris. "Kau salah memanggilku, Yifan."

Kris menelan liurnya. ketika ia sudah dipanggil Yifan, maka semua permainan dimulai— "—maafkan aku, Daddy."

/ / /

Pukul dua pagi. Di dalam ruangan Owner yang pintunya sedikit terbuka, terdengar erangan seksi yang juga terdengar memilukan.

"_Daddy...!_ Daddyyyyy, setrumannya-! Kumohon lepaskan-"

Suara cambuk bertemu kulit, yang membuat Kris kembali menjerit. "Sebagai Owner, aku ingin menilai performamu malam ini, Kris. Kau berbuat banyak kesalahan."

Suho mengelus pantat Kris yang berangsur-angsur memerah akibat cambuknya barusan, sesekali mencubitnya. "Pertama, kamu menolak saat Tuan Baekhyun mau membawamu ke lobi untuk gangbang. Itu seharusnya tidak boleh. Host di sini harus selalu menganggap pelanggannya sebagai raja!"

"_Aaaarh!"_ Kris menjerit lagi saat cambuk Suho mendarat keras di pantatnya, memberikan getaran sampai ke selangkangannya, dan membuat aliran listrik di penisnya yang meliputi penisnya menyetrum lebih kuat. "Maaf Dad—"

"Dan kau berkali-kali memanggil Tuan Xiumin dengan nama aslinya!" Cambuk panjang itu kembali mendarat di pantat Kris, kali ini di pipi pantat sebelah kanan yang masih belum terlalu merah, menimbulkan jeritan dari Kris lagi. "Sudah berapa tahun kau kerja di sini, Kris? Kau seharusnya tahu identitas pelanggan sama pentingnya dengan identitas Host!

"Ketiga, kau sempat menolak permintaan dua klien untuk memenetrasimu bersamaan! Kau tahu kau seharusnya tidak boleh menolak!" Cambukan ketiga di pantat Kris, bahkan sekarang satu tangan Suho sempat meremas bongkahan kenyal itu, membuat Kris mendesah oleh perlakuan yang amat bertolak belakang.

"Keempat!" Suho mencambuk bokong Kris berkali-kali sekarang, bahkan cambukannya sekarang agak turun hingga ke paha belakang Kris. "Kau disentuh oleh... Luhan, Chanyeol, Lay. Mereka yang menyukaimu-"

"Tapi, Daddy—Daddy sendiri yang membolehkan mereka menyerangku bersama-sama—_AAAAKH!"_

Kris tidak dapat menahan teriakannya ketika setruman di penisnya mengencang karena tangan Suho meraih bagian bawah _chastity belt_ tersebut dan menyalakan setrumannya menjadi level maksimal. Ini sangat menyiksa bagi Kris—penisnya bergetar oleh setruman, namun pada saat yang sama kejantanannya itu terbungkus sabuk yang keras dan tidak bisa dilepas oleh dirinya sendiri. Bola kembar dan batang penisnya sudah mengeras dan menegang, namun tertahan di dalam sabuk dan tidak bisa bebas. Dirangsang dan dilarang untuk klimaks di saat yang sama...

"Bukan itu masalahnya!" Suho ikut berteriak sekarang, nada frustrasi dan sebal terdengar dari suaranya. "Mereka mencicipimu, dan mereka menyukaimu. Padahal—kau tahu? Kau tahu kenapa tidak ada satu pun pelanggan yang datang ke klub ini ketika gangbang sudah dimulai? Karena aku yang mengunci pintu masuknya, Yifan! Aku yang tidak ingin kalau ada banyak orang lain datang lagi mencicipimu! Kau tahu kenapa!? Itu karena… di sini, aku—"

Karena matanya tertutup oleh _blindfold_, semua sentuhan bagaikan rangsangan yang dapat memacu adrenalin Kris saat ini. Salah satu inderanya tidak berfungsi, oleh karena itu dia menjadi lebih sensitif di sentuhan. Termasuk saat benda kenyal yang merupakan bibir Suho mendarat di atas bibir Kris dengan lembut. Meskipun itu adalah ciuman yang lembut dan tidak terasa penuh nafsu sedikit pun, Kris tetap terangsang. Dan disentuh dengan lembut oleh bibir Suho setelah baru saja merasakan penyiksaan yang menyakitkan di bokongnya dari orang yang sama, ...itu membuat Kris terangsang.

"Di sini, aku," Suho melanjutkan, suaranya terdengar lirih di depan wajah Kris. "Daddy-lah yang menyayangimu, _Yifan sayangku_."

Tidak ada suara sedikit pun di antara mereka selama beberapa saat, dan perlahan-lahan bibir Kris membentuk senyum simpul. Dia menjilati bibir Daddy-nya tersebut, lalu menjawab dengan suara yang juga lirih namun seksi, "Aku juga sayang Daddy. Kalau tidak ada Daddy, aku tidak bisa berada di sini sekarang. Yifan sayang Daddy. _Daddy..."_

Dan kali ini justru Kris-lah yang menggerak-gerakkan badannya, juga menggoyangkan pantatnya seakan ingin menggoda Suho. "Daddy, sentuh aku. _Fuck me..._ "

Suho menyeringai dalam diam, tangannya menyenggol penis Kris yang terbungkus, membuat lelaki itu kembali menjerit oleh setruman kepada batang kemaluannya. Suho berpindah ke belakang Kris, mengangkat satu kaki lelaki pirang itu ke samping supaya belahan pantatnya dapat terlihat, kemudian melepas bagian belakang _c__hastity belt_ yang menutupi belahan pantat Kris itu, lalu dengan cepat menghujam ke dalam lubang Kris menggunakan penisnya.

"Oohhh Master...! Rasanya enak—ah-..."

Suho menampar pipi pantat Kris yang sudah kemerahan oleh cambuknya, "Cukup panggil aku Daddy, Yifan... _I'm your Daddy_."

"D, Daddy...!" Kris mengerang, satu kakinya yang terangkat mengayun dan bergerak-gerak acak akibat rangsangan yang dia terima. Lubangnya berkedut hebat setiap kali Suho menyodoknya dan penisnya tersetrum. "Daddy, lebih cepat lagi!.. _dad—AAAAKH...!"_

Suho sudah hafal di mana letak prostat Kris, tidak perlu waktu lama baginya untuk menemukan titik itu dan menumbuknya berkali-kali. Sodokan demi sodokan membuat Kris tenggelam dalam nafsu, tubuhnya ikut bergerak ke depan dan belakang seraya Suho memperkosanya kasar. "Yifan-ku... kau sekeras ini karena afrodisiak, hm? Afrodisiak yang membuatmu puas disetubuhi oleh Luhan dan Chanyeol...?"

Kris menggeleng tanpa suara, hanya desahan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ketika Suho melepas ikatan dasinya dari mata Kris, lelaki pirang itu langsung menoleh sedikit ke belakang dengan matanya yang sendu namun penuh nafsu, dan akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan Suho. "Tidak mungkin, Daddy, ini bukan pengaruh perangsang! Daddy selalu bisa membangkitkan gairahku, Daddy bisa memenuhi kebutuhan biologisku-... aaahh, aku sayang Daddy... _Daddy, I'm yours_...—Yifan milikmu, Daddy! Yifan sayang Daddy!"

Suho sangat puas dengan jawaban Kris, hingga cairan precum membasahi dalam Kris, dan dengan cepat Owner klub itu langsung membuka bagian depan _c__hastity belt_ dari penis Kris, membuat alat tersebut terlepas sepenuhnya. Tangannya pun langsung memompa kejantanan Kris seirama dengan tusukannya pada prostat Kris.

"_OOHHH DADDY_—DADDY...! T, terus-"

"Nnngh Yifan-... Yifannnn..."

"D, Daddy!... pelan-pelan atau... ah... Yifan akan keluar-"

"Tidak apa-apa Sayanggg..." Suho menggeram, bibirnya menciumi perpotongan antara leher dan bahu Kris. "Keluarkan saja... bersama...! Daddy juga akan mengisimu dengan sperma Daddy... mengisi penuh rahimmu dengan benih-benih bayi kita."

Kris selalu lemah dengan _dirty talk_ aneh namun romantis tersebut—dan _dirty talk_ Suho itu sukses membuatnya menjerit dalam kenikmatan dan menyemburkan spermanya ke lantai, bersamaan dengan rasa hangat yang ia rasakan di dalamnya yaitu sperma Suho yang juga keluar di waktu yang sama. Mereka diam dalam beberapa saat, Suho memeluk Kris dari belakang, dan tak lama dia melepaskan borgol dari tangan Kris, menyebabkan Host tersebut jatuh terbaring karena kelelahan. Setelah ia terbaring di lantai pun Suho masih menaburkan banyak ciuman di wajah Kris.

"Yifan... menginaplah di sini denganku."

Tawaran yang bagus, seandainya Kris tidak ingat bahwa dia ada kuliah pagi sekitar lima jam lagi dan jumlah absennya di mata kuliah itu sudah limit akibat selalu membolos pada Rabu ketiga setiap bulan. Kris tersenyum, menangkup pipi Suho dan memberikannya ciuman singkat, sebelum akhirnya menggeleng dan berusaha untuk bangun. "Aku harus segera pulang, ada kuliah nanti."

"Kau yakin kau bisa pulang dengan kondisi seperti ini?"

"Justru aku yakin kondisiku akan lebih memprihatinkan kalau aku menginap di sini bersama Daddy," Kris tertawa, jelas dia sudah memperkirakan berapa ronde yang akan mereka mainkan apabila menginap. "Aku akan pulang, Daddy. Terima kasih banyak atas evaluasi performanya, dan maaf kalau aku merepotkanmu."

Kris membungkuk pada Owner klubnya tersebut. Dia tersenyum simpul, senyum penuh kebahagiaan yang sama sekali tidak pernah ia tunjukkan di depan orang lain. Kris mencintai Suho—Suho adalah daddynya, secara seksual maupun tidak. Suho adalah pengganti figur ayah dalam hidupnya—pengganti figur ayah yang sudah meninggalkannya sejak dia hanya _seorang Jiaheng._

Jiaheng punya ayah yang meninggalkannya, sementara beberapa tahun kemudian dia sebagai Yifan mendapatkan sosok ayah untuknya.

Sosok ayah asli yang mengubah hidup Jiaheng menjadi merana, sementara sosok ayah Daddynya membuat hidup Yifan bahagia—dia diberikan kasih sayang, cinta, pekerjaan, kehormatan, dan _pelampiasan untuk nafsu._

Memikirkan Suho saja bisa membuat Kris tersenyum-senyum kecil tanpa sebab. Senyumnya tetap ia tunjukkan sambil berjalan menuju pintu keluar yang entah kenapa sedikit terbuka. Dia tersentak saat ada sesuatu tepat di depan pintu ruangan Owner tersebut.

Pakaian Kris yang sudah terlipat rapi.

—**THE END —**

* * *

**A/N:**

Hayo, siapa yang menyangka fanfic ini akan berakhir _happy ending_ antara Kris dan Chanyeol?

Hm, halo! Akhirnya ff ini selesai juga. Sejujurnya saya masih belum puas terutama dengan bagian Chanyeol, Chen, dan Suho. Saya agak kepepet gitu sih karena yang ngasih saran kink pun nggak ada (?) Bahkan apa yang harus dilakukan Kai dan Lay kepada Kris saja nggak saya rencanakan sebelumnya… nulis sambil mikir saja… akhirnya Kai dan Chanyeol malah berantem. Tapi karena ada kesibukan dan lain-lain, saya pikir fanfic ini nggak akan bisa update sampai _**pertengahan 2016**_ kalau saya nggak berusaha menyelesaikannya sekarang ketika masih punya waktu. Jadi saya pikir mendingan beberapa part (Chanyeol, Chen, Lay, Suho) dan gangbangnya dibuat singkat daripada saya harus membuat kalian menunggu updatean fanfic ini sampai satu tahun lebih. Maafkan saya. Semoga kalian puas dengan gangbang (yang nggak terlalu gangbang) ini karena kalau jelek pun itu karena saya sayang kalian (?).

**WARNING**: Di bawah ini ada A/N yang sangat panjang, seperti credit kalau suatu film sudah tamat. Silakan diskip sampai bawah kalau kalian tidak tertarik. Di paling bawah ada suatu survey(?) dan pertanyaan yang mungkin mau kalian jawab :3

_Pertama, saya minta maaf karena:_

\- Telat update

\- Terlalu pendek dan nggak terasa seperti gangbang/bagian seksnya kurang memuaskan. Dan nggak sesuai ekspektasi. Alasannya ada di atas.

\- Part ini terlalu panjang, sampai 44 halaman Microsoft Words. Terutama bagian awal yaitu Xiumin – Baekhyun – Chanyeol (9000 words/18 halaman) yang masih lebih banyak walau part DO Tao Chen, Kai Lay, dan Suho kalau digabung. Alasannya karena… saya mau mendeskripsikan Baekhyun sebagai si sadis yang memang sadis. Semoga partnya yang panjang bisa memberikan kesan sadis yang cukup. Maaf kepada para pecinta Baekhyun…

\- Ada beberapa deskripsi ciri-ciri alat/tempat/posisi yang kurang bisa dimengerti. Untuk deskripsi tempat/posisi, misalnya deskripsi denah koridor dan bilik Scappatella, kalau mau tahu lebih detail, bisalah PM saya aja untuk saya gambar, bukan pakai deskripsi tulisan lagi. Hehe. Dan untuk alat sextoy, sebenernya aku melakukan banyak riset untuk chapter ini. Contohnya kopi perangsang, permen perangsang, chastity belt merangkap estim, dan breast pumper. Semuanya ada di dunia nyata, kecuali tujuh buttplug yang memang 'bikinan Baekhyun sendiri'. Saya tentu nggak bisa memasukkan masing-masing merk di dalam cerita, tapi kalau kalian cukup bingung membayangkan bentuk masing-masing sextoy, kalau cari di google pasti ada, lho. Bahkan efek samping dari afrodisiak kopi pun juga ada. Makanya sekarang perangsang itu nggak dijual bebas lagi. Lol… jadi Suho beli kopi itu dari mana?

\- ada bagian yang kalian nggak mengerti dari fanfic ini. Misalnya; apa hubungan Kai dan Kris? Bagaimana Kris bisa sayang sama Suho? Kenapa Sehun minum cola? (?) Kalau memang penasaran dan bingung, Tanya saja di review/PM ya, biar bisa saya jelaskan :D

\- Luhan dan Sehun nggak ikut memasuki Kris. Alasannya… di chapter 4 kan sudah? XD Jadi di sini mereka bagian _supporting roles_ aja. Gantian dong, kasian 9 orang lainnya kalau mereka mendominasi Kris terus (?)

\- Katanya, bahasa fanfic ini terlalu formal, ya? Hehehe soalnya nuansa fanfic ini juga _dark_ sih, kayaknya aneh kalau aku pakai bahasa gaul. Di chapter ini (dan sebelumnya) udah aku masukin beberapa kata nonformal, ya, biar sedikit lebih santai.

\- ada beberapa kink yang kalian nggak suka… maaf banget…

\- endingnya nggak sesuai harapan kalian, dan gantung.

_Kedua, terima kasih karena:_

\- Sudah jadi reviewer, reader, subscriber, follower, pemberi saran/kritik, pengirim PM, dan setia menunggu updatean fanfic ini! TERIMA KASIH BANYAK! Setiap hari e-mail saya penuh dengan notifikasi dari kalian, terima kasih!

\- Thanks to:

ky, Wenky mell, Odult maniac, chohunhan, guest, guest, Ziall horlik, Love you, S150599, sora, Gracie willshere, Kang hyera, Sehunsdeer, A .96, Will , Mamiko momoda, Jeseey, Ohxoho, Gaemcloud347, Guest, putriakak, Rahardjo642, HamsterXiumin, DoubleAA10, Kris uke maniak, Selu88, guest, yy, laxyovrds, Jangan di baca, Kim. .77, Avs1105, guest, Saoloh v, MeMyn, Guest, aru, luluhann, Yifan yifan, kembarannya Irene RV, dan semua yang sudah PM/favorite/follow tapi tidak tersebut

\- Special thanks to: h0ngbin_, jrylngmn, PhoenixChan_, diukyung

_Ketiga_, saya ada pertanyaan dan mau minta saran sama kalian.

\- Siapa pair favorit kalian di ff ini? Dan alasannya? Jawab via review atau PM boleh, kok:D

\- Rencananya saya mau bikin sekuel yang (seperti yang sudah saya jelaskan di atas) isinya hubungan antara Kris dengan mereka bersebelas di luar klub. Jadi hubungan mereka bukan antara host-klien, dan seks mereka pun bukan antara host-klien; alias _bisa_ dilakukan di luar klub dan Kris bisa menolak. Maksud sekuel itu adalah untuk menggali karakter dan kink dari setiap tokoh lebih dalam lagi. Jadi formatnya adalah; satu chapter satu pair. Misalnya chapter 1 XiuRis, chapter 2 HunRis, dll. Dan kinknya pun tentu saja berbeda-beda tiap chapter :D Jadi… _apakah kalian tertarik dengan sekuel seperti itu? Atau lebih baik ditamatkan di sini saja supaya kalian punya lebih banyak kesempatan untuk berimajinasi tentang hubungan Kris dengan mereka setelah aktivitas gangbang ini? Kalau memang tertarik, apakah di sekuel itu Kris harus tetap jadi bot, atau kembali menjadi top, atau versatile?_

Omong-omong, selamat kepada _**avs1105**_ yang jawaban easter egg-nya di chapter lalu hampir benar! Di chapter kemarin ada dialog Sehun yang bilang "tujuh hari lagi aku akan berumur tujuh belas tahun". Real Sehun ulang tahun tanggal 12 April, dan chapter kemarin diupdate tanggal lima April. Jadi tujuh hari yang dimaksud di chapter kemarin adalah tujuh hari di dunia nyata kita. Easter egg sendiri artinya adalah 'fitur tersembunyi' di dalam suatu cerita =)) Selamat ya **avs1105**! Buat hadiahnya, kamu mau dibikinin apa? PM saja langsung =))

TERIMA KASIH BANYAK ATAS DUKUNGAN KALIAN YANG MEMBUAT FANFIC INI BISA SELESAI! Kritik dan saran tetap diterima! Terima kasih! :)

(Ps: Kalian udah lihat foto Kris peluk-peluk dan cium stan M*ybelline dirinya sendiri dan patung dirinya sendiri di Madame Tussauds? Aku jadi kebayang seme!Kris dan uke!Kris melakukan anu-anu/? XD)


End file.
